Twisted Fate
by jessidamon
Summary: Alexia Donovan thought she lived a normal life...college, boyfriend, job. Her family wasn't the closest but she never thought things could go wrong. Life has it's ways of proving otherwise and Alexia was about to find out how twisted life could really be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I wrote about a year ago and just now decided to post it. It is completely written and I plan on posting a new chapter at least every few days but no longer than a week apart. Please feel free to let me know what you think... the more response I get the quicker it at me wanting to post more. I am not one to hold chapters for reviews so my time line for post will stay the same unless of course I get too excited and post them sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters... I just own my OC and any other characters not from the show.**

Alexia Donovan wanted nothing more than to get away from Mystic Falls and the little it had to offer. She loved her family but her mother Kelly was just too much for her to handle anymore and she wanted to have a life of her own. Alexia and Vicki had their differences and only got a long because they were sisters but Matt was the perfect little brother and he was the only thing she had regretted leaving behind. When Alexia turned eighteen she moved to Chicago and has been gone for three years now attending college at the University of Chicago. Matt called her and told her that Kelly was never around anymore and it was basically him and Vicki on their own. Alexia knew the right thing to do was go back but she didn't want to get sucked back into Mystic Falls so she always came up with excuses on why she couldn't then the calls from Matt came less and less until they completely stopped. Then the phone call she had never wanted to receive came last night sealing her fate and she was currently in her car driving back to Mystic Falls. Sheriff Forbes called Alexia and told her that they had found Vicki's body, she was crushed to find out that Vicki was dead and more upset that no one had told her Vicki was missing in the first place.

****Flashback****

_Alexia was in her dorm room doing her homework when her cell phone rang, the phone number was one from Mystic Falls so she assumed it was Matt calling her. Alexia hadn't heard from him in six months so she was excited he finally called her back after ignoring all her calls. "Hey baby brother." Alexia said hoping he would be civil with her._

"_I'm sorry… is this Alexia Donovan." The familiar female voice said over the phone._

"_Um… yes it is." Alexia said in a worried voice. "I thought this was my brother Matt calling."_

"_Alexia I'm not sure if you remember me but I am Sheriff Forbes."_

"_Yes I remember you, is everything alright with Matt."_

"_Yes everything is fine with Matt, your mother asked me to call and let you know that we had found Vicki." Liz said to Alexia as she tried to find the right words to say to her._

"_I had no idea Vicki was missing, no one called and told me… is she alright?" Alexia asked as she sat back in the chair she was sitting in. "Is my mom back in town, does she know?"_

"_Alexia I am so sorry to have to tell you this over the phone… Vicki has died. Your mom is with Matt right now." Liz said and the phone line went silent. Alexia was trying to process what she had just heard, according to the sheriff her sister was dead. It couldn't be true this had to be some kind of twisted joke. "Alexia are you there still?" Liz asked._

"_Are you sure my sister is dead?" Alexia said as she felt the tears slide down her face. "Are you sure it's not someone else's body, Vicki can't be dead."_

"_I am positive it is Vicki's body we found."_

"_How… what happen to her?" Alexia said through sobs. "When did this happen?"_

"_We don't know when it happened yet or all the details right now, we just found her body this evening in the woods." Liz said in a soft voice. "I will try and get as much information as I can and get back to you… will you be coming back to Mystic Falls or do you want me to just call you back at this number?"_

"_I… I'm… I'm coming back, I'll leave here once I'm packed." Alexia said getting up from the chair and looked around the room. "Can you tell my mom and Matt I'm on my way?"_

"_Yes, we will see you when you get here." Liz said and Alexia hung up the phone._

****Present Time****

It was just after nine in the morning when Alexia pulled in front of her family's home, she drove all night to get there. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes then got out of the car and slowly walked to the door. Alexia stood there for a moment not sure if she should open the door and go in or if she should knock considering it has been three years since she had been there. When she lifted her hand to knock on the door it had opened before she could make contact with it. Matt stood there shocked to see Alexia standing in front of him, his first instinct was to hug her but his anger kicked in really quick and he slammed the door shut on her face.

He turned to walk away when he heard the door open back up. "No one wants you here… leave!" he snapped at her as he spun around to face her. "You were too good to come back when we needed you and now you think because Vicki is dead you should come back!"

"Matt I'm sorry… she was my sister too." Alexia said as she moved closer to Matt and he took a step back away from her. "Matt please."

"No!" he yelled at her and she jumped from the tone in his voice. "I called you and told you mom was gone and Vicki was out of control but you couldn't come back and help us… you left us alone!"

"I have no excuse for doing that and I'm sorry." Alexia said as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Get back in your car… go back to your big city and leave us alone." Matt yelled at her and that's when Kelly came out of the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Kelly asked and then came to a stop when she saw Alexia standing there with Matt. "Alex… oh Alex, Vicki's gone." She said as she ran towards her and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"It's ok mom, I'm here for you." Alexia said rubbing Kelly's back as she looked over at Matt.

"I'm out of here." Matt said as he stormed towards the door.

"Matt no… wait." Alexia said as she pulled out of the hug and ran after him. "Matt please… can we please talk?"

"I said all I need to say… just stay away from me." Matt snapped at her as he jumped in his truck and took off.

Alexia stood there watching his truck until it was completely out sight, she slowly turned and saw Kelly standing there watching her. "Matt just needs time." Kelly said in a soft voice. "I need a drink… do you want one?"

"Mom it is only nine thirty in the morning." Alexia said as she quickly followed Kelly back in the house and to the kitchen. "You shouldn't be drinking this early." She said as she tried to take the vodka bottle from Kelly.

"I am a grown woman and your mother." Kelly snapped at her as she snatched the bottle away from Alexia. "Do not stand here and tell me what to do!"

Alexia just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, Kelly hadn't changed one bit in the time she was away. Alexia decided to just go get her bag from the car so she could freshen up a bit. When she got back in the house she went to her old room that she used to share with Vicki, she slowly opened the door and looked around but couldn't bring herself to actually go in so she just backed away and went to Matt's room. After she was done showering she sat on the edge of his bed glancing around his room and she realized how much of his life she had missed, Alexia laid down on his pillow and cried.

Matt drove around town not sure of what to do with himself, he was pissed off at Alexia and couldn't find a way to forgive her for abandoning them when they needed her. He didn't know where to go and he found himself sitting outside of Caroline's house leaning forward against the steering wheel, when Caroline noticed his truck sitting outside her house she came out to see what was wrong and why he hadn't come to the door.

"Hey Matt are you ok?" Caroline asked as she walked up to the car door and noticed the window down. Matt turned his head to face her and she saw the sadness in his face. "Awe Matt I wish there was something I could say or do about Vicki to make you feel better."

"It's not Vicki." Matt said in a soft voice. "It's Alexia."

"What happened to Alex?" Caroline said in a stunned worried voice.

"She's here."

"That's good thing… right?" Caroline said as she stuck her hand in the truck and rubbed his back.

"No… I don't want her here." Matt said in an angry voice. "Maybe Vicki would still be alive if Alex would have come back when we needed her. She could have tried to keep Vicki under control."

"You can't seriously be blaming this on Alex." She said in shocked voice. "Matt you need your sister and she needs you right now and she's here for you, be there for her."

"Can we not talk about Alex right now?" Matt said sitting back in his seat. "I don't want to be alone but I don't want to talk either." Caroline walked around the truck and climbed in next to him and the two of them just sat there quietly with each other.

Alexia had fallen asleep in Matt's room, she woke up a few hours later and the house was completely quiet so she went into the living room to see if anyone was home. All she found was her mother passed out on the sofa next to the empty bottle of vodka, Alexia walked over slid a blanket over her mother's body and picked up the empty bottle. After cleaning up Kelly's mess in the kitchen she decided to go get a bite to eat at Mystic Grill then she was going to find out where Matt was so they could talk. Alexia noticed nothing had changed in Mystic Falls other than everyone looking a little older. She sat at one of the tables and as soon as the waitress was done taking her order she just sat there people watching while she drank her soda.

Damon walked in the Mystic Grill and looked around and that's when he noticed a new face sitting at one of the tables alone, he walked over to the table and sat down across from her but she still didn't look at him. "New in town?" he asked with a seductive smile, new faces in town were never a good thing… not around Mystic Falls.

"It depends on how you look at it." Alexia said to him as she turned her head to see who was sitting across from her. He was very good looking and from her point of view he looked every bit the bad boy.

"Well from my point of view I would say you're new enough." Damon said as the waitress came to the table. "I'll have what she's having." Damon said to the waitress without taking his eyes off Alexia and he pointed at her drink.

Alexia watched as the waitress nodded and walked away, she could tell this guy was hitting on her and she wasn't in the mood for that right now. "I doubt that's what you came in here for… don't let me hold you up." she said to him.

"There's no hold up, I'm waiting on my dear brother to show up and he's not here right now." Damon said as he leaned forward. "I'm Damon." He said sticking his hand out to her.

"Alexia." She said shaking his hand.

The waitress walked up and placed his drink in front of him and he brought it to his lips and took a drink but quickly spit it out all over the waitress. "There's no liquor in this!" he said looking at the glass.

Alexia quickly stood up and started handing the poor waitress napkins. "Did you really have to spit it out all over this poor girl." She snapped at him.

"What the hell are you drinking?" he snapped back at her.

"It's call Pepsi." She said raising an eyebrow at him. "Haven't you had soda before?"

"Not without liquor in it." Damon said sarcastically to her then he looked over at the waitress. "Bring me a whiskey."

"Wow really… not even a sorry for spitting all over you." Alexia snapped at him.

Damon rolled his eyes at her then looked back at the waitress. "I'm sorry for spitting on you… now can I have my whiskey?" he said turning back to Alexia. "Are you happy now?"

Elena and Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill to talk with Damon about Vicki, Stefan looked around to see if he could find Damon while Elena finished her phone call with Jeremy, when she finished her call Elena looked over at him. "Elena who is that Damon is sitting with?"

Elena looked towards Damon and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god…" she said covering her mouth with her hand. "You have to get Damon away from her."

"Why… who is she?" Stefan said looking between Elena and the table Damon was sitting at.

"That is Matt's sister." Elena said and Stefan quickly looked back at her and shook his head no. "Stefan that is Matt's older sister Alexia, she left Mystic Falls three years ago and must have come back because of Vicki. He has already lost one sister because of Damon, I won't let him hurt another one." She said as she started walking towards them.

"Matt has two sisters?" Stefan said as he quickly followed behind her.

"Alexia how are you?" Elena said as she approached the table and Alexia looked up at her.

"Elena… it's been so long." Alexia said getting up to hug her and Elena glared at Damon over Alexia's shoulder but he looked confused.

"I am so sorry about Vicki." Elena said as they pulled apart.

"Thank you Elena and I am sorry about your parents and for not coming out for the funeral."

"You knew Vicki?" Damon said as he looked between the girls.

"Yes I did." Alexia said nodding at him.

"Damon this is Matt and Vicki's sister Alexia." Elena said glaring at him and he looked at her shocked then she turned back to Alexia. "You've met Damon I see… Alexia this is Stefan, my boyfriend and Damon's brother."

"Hello." Alexia said shaking his hand then she looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw Matt standing there glaring at her. "Matt." She said and everyone turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt said to her in an angry voice. "Didn't I tell you we didn't need or want you here?"

"Matt I understand you are angry with me but I'm not going to leave." Alexia said to him in a soft voice.

"Angry… try I hate you and I don't want you here!" Matt yelled at her.

Everyone stood there in shock and didn't know what to say. "Fine if that's how you feel… when we bury Vicki I will leave back to Chicago." Alexia said as she quickly moved around him and left.

"Matt what is wrong with you… that is your sister!" Elena snapped at him as she watched Damon get up and follow behind Alexia, she looked at Stefan and he nodded at her as he followed behind Damon.

"My sister is dead." Matt said in a softer voice. "Elena I can't do this… it's too much." Elena could see the pain in Matt's eyes and she pulled him into a hug.

Alexia got out of there as fast as she could, hearing Matt tell her that he hated her had torn her heart to pieces. Once she was outside the Mystic Grill she stopped walking and leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed, Alexia knew she couldn't drive with the way she was upset and ready to cry. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Matt and her being here seemed to hurt him too much.

Damon walked out of the Grill and saw Alexia leaning against the wall with her eyes closed so he walked over to her and leaned on the wall next to her. "That was pretty intense back there." He said turning his head to look at her. "He'll get over it… my brother has told me he hated me many times, they never mean it."

Alexia opened her eyes to see Damon standing there looking at her. "I think he meant it but I don't blame him it is my fault... I don't even know why I am telling you any of this I don't even know you."

Just as Damon was about to open his mouth to say something to her Stefan walked out. "Damon we need to talk."

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan, he knew exactly why Stefan wanted to talk and it was because of the girl that was standing next to him but he ignored Stefan and looked back at Alexia. "You Donovan's sure do know how to throw a pity party… look he's mad at you and hates you right now but you both will get over it and move on."

"Wow… I really thought you were a nice guy for a second there but I was wrong you're a first class jackass." Alexia said pushing herself off the wall.

Damon smirked at her. "Nothing I haven't heard before, hope your day gets better." He said smirking again as he walked back into the Mystic Grill.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he tends to be a jackass often." Stefan said as he followed Damon back in, he didn't trust himself to be alone with her as long as he was having a hard time with the blood lust.

After leaving Mystic Grill Alexia went back to the house and found Kelly still drunk on her ass. Things weren't turning out like she had hoped it would, Kelly was constantly drunk and Matt refused to even sit in the same room as Alexia. The next couple of days were total hell for all of them, Matt wouldn't let Alexia help make any arrangements so she just basically spent most of her time trying to keep their mother sober. When the funeral was over Matt distant himself even more from Alexia and she was ready to leave to give him the space he needed but Kelly begged her to stay a couple of more days for the Founders kick-off party. Alexia followed behind Matt's truck to the party, she wanted to drive herself just in case she decided to leave early. When they walked in they were greeted by Mayor Lockwood and his son Tyler.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Mayor Lockwood said to them.

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly said as she looked at Matt then at Alexia.

Mayor Lockwood gave her a small smile. "This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." He said taking Kelly's hands in his own and gave a small squeeze. "Matt, Alexia." He said nodding at them and they both nodded back.

"Mayor." Matt said nodding at him.

"Alexia I hope we get a chance to catch up while you're in town." Tyler said stepping forward and gave her a hug.

"I hope so too." Alexia said hugging him back then the Mayor and Tyler walked away.

"Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly said looking at her two kids.

"God, mom!" Matt said shaking his head at her in disgust.

"I need a drink." Kelly said ignoring Matt's comment.

"When don't you." Alexia mumbled in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Kelly asked looking over at her.

"No." Alexia quickly answered shaking her head and Kelly just nodded then walked away, Alexia looked over at Matt and he turned away from her just as Tyler came walking back to them.

"Check it out!" Tyler said holding up a bottle of liquor.

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt said shaking his head at Tyler.

Tyler smirked at Matt. "Yeah, let him try."

"Guys you shouldn't be drinking that." Alexia said to them.

Matt glared at her. "Look who wants to play big sister now, screw it." Matt said taking the bottle from Tyler and took a drink from it.

Alexia wasn't going to cause a scene here with him so she just walked away from them and walked around having small talk with people she hadn't seen since she left. Later that evening Alexia found herself walking into the bar area and was about to order a drink when she spotted her mother dancing with Elena's boyfriend. She looked around and saw Elena also standing there watching them.

"Is my mother really dancing with your boyfriend?" Alexia asked as she stepped next to Elena.

"Yeah, it's ok." Elena said smiling at her. "Are you staying in Mystic Falls or going back to Chicago?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"I'm leaving in a couple of days, I've gotta get back to school." Alexia said as she watched her mother dance.

Damon watched as Elena stood there talking to Alexia, he was still shocked to find out Matt had another sister and this one seemed to have her head on straight. He smiled to himself as he walked over to them. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" he asked as he came up behind them and they both turned to face him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked Damon.

"Eventually… one way or another." Damon said to her as he looked over at Alexia who turned back towards the dancing.

"I'm going to get a drink." Alexia said walking away from them.

Alexia felt completely uncomfortable here and wanted to leave but she didn't want to ruin Matt's night by leaving Kelly here. So to get away from the crowd and the constant sympathy hugs from people she barely knew Alexia went out on the balcony. It was nice, quiet and peaceful until someone stepped next to her.

"The crowd not your thing?" Damon asked as he looked out into the night.

"I just don't feel like being around others right now." Alexia said not looking over at him, hoping he would get the hint and leave but he didn't. "I was trying to keep this Donovan pity party to the guest of one… myself." She said sarcastically to him.

"Ok, that was mean of me to say to you but I wasn't trying to pretend to be nice either." Damon said smirking at her sarcasm. "Let's ditch this party and go have some fun of our own."

"I rather not." Alexia said still not looking at him.

"Is there a special someone back in Chicago… I can be discreet and he'll never know." Damon said in seductive voice and she shook her head at him but couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. "Is that a no to the special someone or my offer?"

"You're unbelievable… do you really think I would just sleep with you?"

"A guy could try, at least I got you to smile." Damon said taking a drink from his glass as he shrugged his shoulders. "So… is there someone waiting for you in Chicago?"

"Yes and no." she said finally looking over at him and he raised his eyebrow at her. "There is this guy that I have been seeing but he does a lot of traveling so I just see him when he's in town."

"So you're his booty call." Damon said in a shocked voice. "Wow, some guys just got it made."

"It's not like that Damon." Alexia said shaking her head. "He's always away on business and we see each other when he is in town."

"Alexia let me be the one to tell you… it's a booty call." Damon said smirking at her. "He probably has a wife at home, does he wear a ring or maybe have a tan line of a ring?"

"He only wears one ring and it's not a wedding band." Alexia said rolling her eyes at his smirk. "It's actually a simple gold ring… in fact it has the same color stone you have in yours but it's much smaller."

"Wait a minute your traveling boy toy has a ring with a stone like this." Damon said as he lifted his hand to show her and she nodded at him. "Alexia look at me." Damon said and she looked at him. "You need to tell me what his name is and how you met him." He said compelling her, Alexia went into a daze but just as she was about answer him they were interrupted.

"Alexia Donovan?" John Gilbert said causing Damon to lose his compulsion on her.

Alexia blinked her eyes and looked at Damon with an odd look then she turned to John. "Yes." She said in a soft voice.

"You don't remember me?" he asked and she shook her head no. "I'm John Gilbert, Elena's uncle."

"Oh yes, how are you? It's been so long." She said sticking her hand out to him and he shook it.

"It has been a long time." John said as he slowly released her hand. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister." He said then he turned to face Damon. "It's Damon, right?

"John." Damon said in a pissed voice, he was not happy about being interrupted when he was just about to get some information out of Alexia.

"I'm going to let you gentlemen talk, I need to find my mother." Alexia said as she looked between the two of them and felt out of place. "John it was nice seeing you again… Damon it was a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine." Damon said shaking her hand then he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "We really should do it again before you leave."

"We should… gentlemen have a good night." Alexia said walking away from them.

Alexia looked around the rooms and couldn't find her mother anywhere so she started looking around the grounds, the last thing she wanted was one of the people here finding her mother past out on the ground somewhere. After spending some time searching she just about gave up and was heading back inside when she spotted Tyler and her mother kissing. Matt had come out at the same time and quickly stormed over to them pulling Tyler up to his feet.

"Mom what the hell is your problem?" Alexia yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Matt snapped at Tyler.

"Matt… Alexia?!" Kelly said looking between her two children who were both very pissed off.

"Mom!" Matt screamed at her.

Tyler tried calming Matt down. "Whoa dude calm down." Tyler said to him

Matt punched Tyler in the face then they began to fight. The fight got so heated that when Kelly tried to break it up they push her roughly to the floor. Tyler was hitting Matt constantly and Alexia tried to move forward to try and break it up herself but Elena grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Matt! Stop it!" Elena yelled and he ignored her. "Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Elena yelled at him and he also ignored her. "Somebody help us."

"Tyler get off my brother!" Alexia yelled at him and tried to pull away from Elena but she wasn't letting her go.

Alaric saw the fight and quickly ran forward and pulled Tyler off Matt. "What the hell is going on?"

Elena and Alexia went towards Matt as the Mayor arrived. "I'll take it from here… I'll take it from here" he said to Alaric as he turned towards Tyler. "Are you hurt?" he asked Tyler and he shook his head no. "Go get cleaned up its okay." The Mayor said and Tyler nodded his head and walked away.

"Matt are you ok?" Alexia asked as she squatted down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He snapped at her as he pulled away from her and more towards Elena who had squatted down on the other side of him.

Mayor Lockwood was trying to clear the crowd away at the same time. "Everything is fine. Come on everybody let's get back to the party let's go. Come on, have a good time!" he said as he glanced back at the trio.

Damon went looking for Stefan, he had to let him know everything he had just found out. "You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" he said when he found Stefan. "Or some shocking news?"

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon." Stefan said shaking his head.

Damon glared at his brother. "Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert or how Alexia Donovan might know a vampire that has a daylight ring from Chicago?

"What?" Stefan said in a shocked voice.

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon said sarcastically as he smiled at Stefan and walked away.

Stefan turned to go after him to find out what he meant by all that, but stopped when he saw Kelly crying and bleeding. He slowly walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

"No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?" Kelly said between sobs, Stefan got down on his knees and stared at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He reached up and touched the blood that was oozing slowly out of forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Stefan what are you doing?" Alexia asked him when she spotted him with her mother.

After hearing Alexia's voice Stefan snapped out of his blood thirst daze and looked up at her. "Uh, I'm sorry." He said quickly getting up and leaving.

Alexia watched as he left and slowly walked over to her mother. "Mom what were you thinking, that is Matt's best friend and you were sucking face with him."

"Alex I wasn't thinking… the alcohol and Vicki… I was just trying to deal with it all."

"Sucking face with a seventeen year old boy is not dealing with it." Alexia snapped at her. "Let's go get you cleaned up then I'll take you home."

"Where is Matt, I want him to take me home?" Kelly said looking around as Alexia helped her to her feet.

"He left already so you're just going to have to deal with me." Alexia said as she led her mother to the restroom.

Alexia cleaned her mother up and then took her out to her car so they could leave. On the way out she ran into Elena again and they said their goodbyes to each other. The ride home was quiet because Kelly had fallen asleep. Once they were home Alexia woke Kelly up and they went in the house to find Matt packing up Kelly's things.

"What are you doing? Matt don't." Kelly said to him in a sorrowed voiced.

Matt shook his head at her as he continued to pack her stuff. "I can't do it anymore mom so just go alright? You've done it before, more times than I can count… I now see where Alex gets it from."

"Matt I left to go to school but I can stay if you want me here." Alexia said walking closer to him and he raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't you see I don't want you here, when I did you couldn't come back now I don't need you… I don't need either of you."

"I'm not leaving you Matty!" Kelly said to him.

"Mom… don't you get it? I'm better off without you." Matt screamed at her and she jumped from the tone in his voice and started crying.

"Matt mom is sorry for what she did, if you want me to leave I'll leave just let mom stay with you so you're not alone." Alexia said to him in a soft voice.

"I want to be alone." He yelled at Alexia.

"No, tonight was… God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Vicki but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together." Kelly cried to him.

"I want you out of the house and my life by morning… both of you!" Matt snapped at them then walked out of the house leaving them both standing there.

Alexia didn't bother saying anything to Kelly she just walked over to her stuff and started shoving her things into the bag. Kelly watched as her daughter finished packing and walked out of the house not bothering to even change out of her dress. Alexia threw her bags in the trunk and took one last look at the house before getting in her car and leaving. As she drove out of town she picked up her phone and called Matt's phone, he didn't answer it so she left him a message.

"Matt I just wanted to let you know I have left and I'm really sorry for everything, I know right now you want nothing to do with me but if you ever need me just call… I promise no matter what I am doing I will drop it and be by your side right away. You're my brother and I will always love you." she hit end on the phone and continued back to Chicago.

The next afternoon Matt arrived back at the house to find it empty, he pulled his phone out and decided to listen to the message Alexia had left him last night. Just as it ended and he felt bad for hurting her then someone knocked at the door and he walked over and opened it to find Damon standing there.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Matt asked him in a confused voice.

"Is your sister here… I wanted to see if she wanted to get a bite to eat?" he asked trying to look around Matt and into the house.

"No, she's not here." Matt said as he tried to close the door but Damon stopped him.

"Where is she? I really need to talk to her." Damon said sounding desperate.

"I don't know… I guess she went back to Chicago, I really don't care right now." Matt said shutting the door on Damon.

Damon stood there a moment before he turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fuck… Fuck… Son of a bitch!" he snapped as he walked back to his car. Not many vampires knew the secret of the daylight ring and he wanted to know who this mystery vampire was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and I really hope to get more as the story continues. Just to clear things up a little, this story has ten chapters and possibly a second story to follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything that looks familiar to their story. I just own my characters and the twist I added.**

It has been a couple of months since Alexia had gone back to Chicago, she had tried many times to get a hold of Matt but he was still ignoring her calls. She had a hard time concentrating in school so she dropped out and was going to move back to Mystic Falls to be closer to Matt but decided against it because she didn't want to cause him any problems. Alexia broke things off with the guy she had been seeing after her talk with Damon because her mind kept thinking back to his words about him having a wife. She was shocked that he was upset at first about her not wanting to be with him anymore but then he had said maybe things were better this way because his job was getting dangerous and he didn't want her to get hurt. That had confused her and she asked him what he had meant by that but he told her it was better for her to never know.

Eventually Alexia decided to move to Richmond to be somewhat closer just in case Matt needed her. She got a small apartment above a coffee house in the city and was working at one of the book stores down the street from her apartment. Things were a little crazy around her apartment right now because somehow the windows in the coffee house below her had been blown out the other day and now she was trying to find Slater her landlord and she hadn't been able to get a hold of him. Alexia went to his apartment again and knocked on the door but this time it opened a little when she knocked.

"Slater are you here?" she asked as she slowly enter the apartment. "Slater?"

Rose and Elena were in a room with Alice talking when they heard a female voice call out for Slater, the three of them looked at each other shocked. "Stay here and don't move." Rose said to them as she stood up and used her vampire speed to pin the unexpected intruder to the now closed door. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded in a stern voice.

"Oh my god… where did you come from?" Alexia said scared out of her mind because there was no one in sight when she walked in and now a woman was holding her against the door by her throat. She had no chance to defend herself so she lifted her hand to try and remove the woman's hand from her throat but she was too strong for Alexia. "I was looking for Slater."

"What do you want with Slater?" Rose yelled at her.

Elena listened a little closer then she recognized Alexia's voice and quickly ran out to where they were and Alice came running out behind her. "Rose let her go… I know her." Elena said when she came in the room and saw that Rose had Alexia pin to the door by the throat.

Rose released Alexia. "Elena what are you doing out here?" Alexia asked as she moved away from Rose but kept her back facing the wall. "How did she come out of nowhere and pin me like that." She said pointing at Rose. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Alex what are you doing here?" Elena asked moving closer to her and Alexia lifted her hand and walked further away to keep distance between them. "Don't be scared… I can explain things." Elena said shaking her head.

"Who is she and how does she know Slater?" Rose asked looking at Elena then back at Alexia.

"That is Alexia Donovan, she rents one of Slater's apartments." Alice said walking forward towards them. "Rose she does not know about… you know what."

"I don't know about what?" Alexia said looking between them all.

"I'll just compel her to forget and leave, it's that simple." Rose said moving closer to Alexia but she moved further away from them with wide eyes.

"No, don't use compulsion on her." Elena said moving between Rose and Alexia then turned to face her. "Alex you have to remain calm please, if you can't handle what I'm about to tell you then Rose will have to compel you and I don't want that but remember you can't say anything to anyone about what I'm going to tell you."

"What do you mean by compel me… what the hell is that?"

"Rose is a vampire and Elena is a doppelganger." Alice blurted out and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Rip it off like a Band-Aid, it's easier." Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"All of you people are out your damn minds, if you think I'm going to believe this shit." Alexia snapped at them. "You really want me to believe she is a vampire? They do not exist." she said pointing at Rose.

Rose ran at Alexia with vampire speed and vamped out on her, Alexia freaked out and quickly backed up until she hit the wall. "Rose." Elena yelled at her as Alice started laughing.

"I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to show her we do exist." Rose said sarcastically as she backed away. "I'm going in the other room when you are ready for me to compel her let me know." Rose said walking away and Elena rolled her eyes at her.

"Elena what's going on?" Alexia asked as she watched Rose leave, her body was shaking but she was truly trying to stay calm mostly out of fear. "Vampires… wait are you a…?"

"No Alex, I'm human." Elena said walking closer to her slowly. "Let's sit down and talk."

"This seriously can't be happening." Alexia said shaking head at Elena.

"It is and we need to talk." Elena said motioning for Alexia to follow her.

Elena told Alexia as much as she could without telling her every detail and Alexia stood there with her jaw dropped shocked at the story Elena had just told her. Her head was spinning and she couldn't understand how she had gone from having a normal monster free life to being in the middle of a fantasy novel. Elena had told her Stefan and Damon were also vampires but Elena had decided not to tell her about Caroline yet, she knew that would be too much for Alexia to handle right now.

"If Rose can make me forget all of this then why didn't you let her… why tell me about all of it instead?" Alexia asked as she drank a cup of water Elena had brought her.

"Because you have been living among vampires since you moved here and I rather make sure you're safe than leave you here helpless. I don't think Matt would be able to handle losing another sister." Elena said as Alexia nodded at her knowing that was true then she stood up. "I'm going to get myself a glass of water, I'll be right back."

When Elena walked in the kitchen Rose stood there looking at her. "How is your friend coping?"

"Actually pretty good considering I just told her all the things that go bump in the night are very real." Elena said getting her water. "When that Cody guy shows up here, I want you to take Alexia back to Mystic Falls and let Damon and Stefan know she knows about all of it now."

"If that's what you want." Rose said as Elena walked away.

Elena walked back into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looked over at Alice who was talking to Alexia then turned around to go back by Rose and gasped because Damon had snuck up behind her.

Damon glare at her and didn't notice the other two sitting there. "What are you doing here?" he snapped at her, he was pissed and everyone could tell by the tone in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him ignoring his question just as Rose entered the room. Elena turned towards her angrily. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose said softly.

"You said that you understood." Elena said to her and you could hear the anger in her voice.

"She lied." Damon snapped at her and Elena turned back to face Damon.

Alice was in awe at seeing Damon standing there in front of her. "Damon Salvatore." She said in a star struck voice.

Damon turned towards Rose. "Get rid of her." he snapped at her.

"No way." Alice said as shaking her head. "If she gets to stay I want to stay." Alice said pointing at Alexia.

Rose grabbed Alice's arm and quickly led her out of the room as Damon's eyes went wide seeing Alexia sitting there on the couch looking scared. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She lived in the building and one thing led to another… Damon she knows." Elena said softly to him.

"Of course she knows." Damon said sarcastically as he remembered his conversation with her the night of the party right before John interrupted them.

"You're not mad I told her." Elena said in a shocked voice, she was expecting Damon to yell and want to compel Alexia to forget everything.

"What do you mean you told her?" Damon said sounding confused as he turned to face Alexia. "You didn't know already?"

"Why would I have already known?" Alexia asked him as she stood up.

"Damn it!" Damon said shaking his head at them, he needed answers but this wasn't the place for it. "Come on. We're leaving, both of you."

"No." Elena snapped at him. "You take Alex back, I'm staying."

"I am not going anywhere with him alone." Alexia quickly said to them as she pointed at Damon.

Damon growled because the last thing he wanted to deal with was a stubborn Elena and now a scared Alexia. "I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Elena snapped at him.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." He snapped at her then looked at Alexia. "And you don't have a choice either."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this… this is my decision." Elena said to him.

"Who is gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon said to her sarcastically.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved." Elena snapped at him and Alexia started to slowly move towards the door hoping to get away from them. "Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

Damon saw Alexia thinking she was going to get away from him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't even think about it Alexia." He growled at Alexia as he pointed at her but didn't take his eyes off Elena. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He snapped at Elena as he grabbed her arm tightly.

Elena struggled with him until she got him to release her from his grip. "No!" she snapped as she threw a punch at him. Damon caught her fist in his hand and moved in towards her, Elena gasped in shock and so did Alexia.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon said as he released her fist from his grasp and walk away. "You stay with Elena, I don't want to have to hurt you." he said as he walked pass Alexia.

Elena stood there looking horrified then she looked over at Alexia who looked just as scared as she did. "He won't hurt you." Elena said to her in a soft voice. "He just said that because he is mad at me."

"No I didn't." Damon yelled from the other room. "I will hurt her if she tries anything stupid."

"He could hear us?" Alexia said in a low shocked voice.

"Yes I can so don't get any bright ideas." Damon yelled.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to Alexia. "Come on there is no point in fighting with him, I'll tell you more later."

Alexia, Elena and Rose sat in the living room area waiting on Damon to finish compelling Alice. Damon opened a set of double doors and exited the bedroom, the ladies looked at him from where they were sitting. "Time to go, Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." He said sarcastically as he glared at Elena who wouldn't let him compel Alexia.

Suddenly the front doors burst open and three men walked into the apartment. Damon turned his head to look at them as Rose, Elena and Alexia stood up. "We're here to meet the doppelganger." The guy said to them.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said as she attempted to walk towards them but Damon pushed her back.

Damon looked over his shoulder at Elena. "I will break your arm." He said to her then he looked back at the vampire that just came in. "There's nothing here for you."

The man in the back closest to the door suddenly dropped to the floor dead. Elijah was standing right behind him, the other two vampires look back at him. Elijah used his vampire speed to move closer to them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasped at the same time Alexia did and then she used her vampire speed to get out of the apartment as Elijah looked over at Elena and Damon.

"I killed you… you were dead." Damon said in shocked voice.

"For centuries now." Elijah said sarcastically to him.

Elijah looked back at the guys that were standing in front of him, he still had not noticed Alexia standing there looking at him in shock and terrified. "Who are you?" he said to the vampires that were standing in front him.

"Who are you?" One of them asked rather than answer Elijah.

"I'm Elijah." He answered him and Alexia gasped again from hearing him confirm his name.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus, she's the doppelganger." The guy said to Elijah. "I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked him.

"No." the guy said to him.

"Well… then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said as he plunged his hands into the two vampire's chest. They grunted as Elijah ripped both of their hearts out then the two vampires fell to the floor dead like the first one.

Elijah let their hearts drop from his hands as he looked up at Elena and Damon. "Elijah?!" Alexia said in a shocked voice.

Elijah looked over at her shocked that he hadn't noticed her standing there until that moment, he was so focused on Elena and that wasn't like him to miss something. "Alexia?!" He said as he turned his body to face her.

He took a step towards her but she moved back and closer to Damon, Damon quickly pulled her towards him and prepared to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocked them all by turning around and using his vampire speeded to leave the apartment. Damon looked back at Elena and Alexia, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces but Alexia looked more hurt than shocked. No one said anything for a few moments and Alexia needed that to get her thoughts in order.

Damon couldn't take the silence any longer. "Ok… I guess I'm the one that needs to start getting answers here." He said looking over at Alexia. "How in the hell do you two know each other?" Damon said pointing at the door Elijah had just left through.

"I… he… oh my god Elijah is a vampire!" she said in a shocked voice.

"Alex how do you know Elijah?" Elena asked Alexia and she slowly shook her head no. "Damon what do we do?"

Damon stood there thinking then it hit him. "Alexia was Elijah the guy you were talking about that night on the balcony?" Damon asked her and she nodded her head. "I knew it… I knew it was a vampire."

"How did you know? I didn't even know." Alexia said looking up at him.

"The ring… you said he had a ring with the same stone as mine."

"Wait a minute aren't vampires supposed to like burn or something like that in the sun?" Alexia asked looking between the two of them. "Elijah was out during the day and in fact you were too." She said sounding confused.

"Their rings protect them, they call them daylight rings." Elena said to her and then turned towards Damon. "We need to leave before he comes back."

Damon nodded his head then they quickly left Slater's apartment and stopped in Alexia's apartment to grab anything she might need. Alexia didn't know where she was going to go yet but she didn't want to stay there because now she was scared. Elena told her not to worry they would figure things out when they got back to Mystic Falls.

Elijah couldn't believe that Alexia had been there, she was the last person he had ever thought to be there. He had made sure she never knew he was a vampire and now not only did she know but she watched as he killed three other vampires. What didn't make any sense to him was why she was with Elena and Damon, he wanted to ask her but he didn't want Damon to know that she would have been his weakness. Elijah was standing at a window looking out when Jonas entered the apartment and shut the door behind himself.

"Where's Luka?" Elijah asked him not bothering to turn around.

"Asleep." Jonas said to him.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me." Elijah said in a calm voice.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her." Elijah said calmly as he thought about how Damon shielded both girls tonight. "They both would. She'll be kept safe."

Jonas was shocked to hear he let him live but knew Elijah had his reasons. "For now."

"Well, that's precisely what we need her to be." Elijah said as he looked back at Jonas. "Safe."

"Elijah I did that tracking spell you asked for and she's…" Jonas began to say but Elijah cut him off.

"In Richmond." Elijah said as he turned back to look out the window. "Alexia was in the company of the girl and the brother." He said turning back to face Jonas and Jonas was completely shocked to hear that. "I need to find out what Alexia's ties to Mystic Falls are." Elijah said walking away.

Alexia was nervously sitting in the back of Damon's car watching him as he drove them back to Mystic Falls. She wanted to drive herself but he had refused to let her and he had said when he had the chance he would get her car. At this very moment her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't do anything to calm it. "For the last time Alexia, I won't hurt you so calm the hell down."

"I am calm." Alexia said to him and he shook his head.

"I can hear your heart pounding like a jack hammer in your chest." Damon said sarcastically.

"Do you want us to take you to Matt's house?" Elena asked her trying to change the subject.

"No I can't go there." Alexia said quickly. "Matt can't know I'm in town because I don't want him asking me questions I can't answer right now."

"You just don't want him flipping out on you again." Damon said sarcastically and Elena smack his arm.

"Damon!" she yelled at him and he just smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok… Elijah's personal blood bank can stay at the boarding house with me and Stefan." Damon said as they entered town.

"I was not his personal blood bank and I'm not staying with you." Alexia snapped at him.

"You just don't know if you were his blood bank because he probably compelled you to forget." Damon said to her shaking his head.

"Whatever… I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, I'll drop you off at Matt's place then." Damon said smirking.

"Alex stay with Damon just for now and I will talk with Jenna and see if you can stay with us until you and Matt work things out." Elena said trying to reason with her. "Damon promises not to hurt you… right Damon? Plus Stefan will be there and he will make sure you're ok."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Damon said looking back at her.

"Just for a couple of days… right?" Alexia asked and they both nodded at her.

Damon decided to take Alexia to the boarding house first, when he pulled in front of the house Elena walked with them inside and Damon showed her to one of the spare rooms they had. Elena went to Stefan's room to get something then came to Alexia's room and Damon walked out of the room leaving the two girls to finish talking.

"Alex I want you to wear this and never take it off." Elena said grabbing Alexia's wrist and clasped a bracelet around it.

"It's beautiful and looks very old." Alexia said looking at the bracelet. "I can't take this."

"Yes you can and yes you will." Elena said to her in a stern voice. "It has vervain in it and it will protect your mind."

"What is vervain?"

"It's a pesky little plant that keeps vampires like myself from compelling you." Damon said from the door way. "I was wondering if you would do that." He said looking at Elena and Elena smirked at him. "I need to get you home."

"Ok." She said to Damon as she looked back at Alexia. "Call me if you need anything, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alexia watched as the two of them left and then walked over to the window and waited until they got in the car to let out the tears she had been holding back. She dropped to her knees, the man she had been seeing for the last two years and was falling for had turned out to be a monster and to top it all off she was staying in a house with vampires. This was nothing she could even begin to dream of and she was terrified on what her life was about to go through. After crying for some time she fell asleep in the spot she had been kneeling in.

After all the craziness of dropping Elena off and then finding out Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine, Damon finally made it back to the boarding house. He slowly walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and decided to check and see if Alexia was still there or if she took off once he and Elena were gone.

Damon quietly opened the door and didn't see her in the bed. "Damn it." he swore to himself as he walked in the room. "I knew I should have chained the damn door shut." He said as he walked closer to the bed and saw her curled up on the floor sleeping, he smiled. "Women… pity party for one." He said to himself as he walked over to her then carefully and slowly lifted her up and placed her on the bed and covered her up. "Alexia you might just come in handy… let's see how much Elijah cares or were you just a blood bag." He said as he slid her hair back from covering her face.

The next morning Alexia woke up to find herself laying in the bed and didn't remember getting in it. She walked down the stairs but didn't know where to begin looking for Damon so she just started peeking in every room until she found him in the den by what looked like a mini bar.

"Did you sleep well?" Damon asked not even bothering to turn around to face her.

"Yes I did, thank you." she said walking over to him and came to a sudden stop when she saw him squeezing a blood bag into a glass. "Oh my god what are you doing?"

"Well… let see… I'm a vampire so I like to drink blood. I'm not a ravaging beast so I prefer the glass." Damon said sarcastically to her as he took a drink from the glass. "Unless of course you are willing to let me get some fresh warm blood from the vein." He said smirking.

"No!" she snapped at him as she backed away.

"I was just joking with you." he said smirking at her and she glared at him. "I got some things to handle." He said placing the glass back on the bar. "Do you think you can stay out of trouble while I'm gone or should I make you come with?"

"I rather stay in, is Stefan here?" she asked looking around the room.

"Nope and it doesn't look like he will be here any time soon." Damon said shaking his head at her. "I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone last night so call me if you need anything." Damon said walking away.

"Ok." Alexia said softly knowing he had heard her. "What the hell am I going to do here?" Alexia said to herself as she walked back to the room she was staying in.

Damon went back to the tomb to take Stefan some things he may need and to fill him in on everything that was going on. "You trapped her in the house?" Stefan said sounding shocked.

"It's for the best, trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits." Damon said to him as he shook his head. "You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this." Damon said lifting the bag up to show him. "Care package candles, lanterns and lunch." He said pulling out the bottle of blood.

Stefan shook his head no. "Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said nodding his head back towards Katherine. Damon looked at Katherine who was standing not too far away from them.

"Yeah..." Damon said to his brother.

Katherine slowly leaned against the wall. "You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan."

"I've been dead before... I got over it." Damon said sarcastically to her then he looked back at Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out."

Stefan shook his head no. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe."

"Stefan one more thing before I leave… remember Alexia?" Damon said to him.

"Yeah Mat…" Stefan began to say but Damon quickly cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence." Damon said nodding back at Katherine and Stefan caught on to what he was trying to say.

"Ok… yes I remember her." Stefan said to him.

"She's back in town." Damon said looking at him straight in the eye. "She's staying in Zack's old room."

"What the hell… why is she staying…" Stefan stopped himself from going any further when he looked back to see Katherine slowly moving closer. "What did you do Damon?"

"Little brother I didn't do a thing but I can't tell you anything else right now as long as we have prying vampire ears listening." He said backing away then he looked at Katherine again before leaving.

Alexia didn't know what to do with herself because she was bored out of her mind, she had already explored the whole house and was now sitting in the library. Alexia read some of the titles to the books before grabbing one of the old books off the shelf and began reading it. After a couple of hours of reading she decided to try and call Matt to see if he would answer her calls yet but of course he didn't so she called Elena and talked with her for a while until Elena heard Jenna come in the house.

"Alex I'll call you back in a little bit." Elena said then she hung up the phone and went downstairs. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Jenna looked up at her. "Perfect timing." She said handing her a box

"What is this stuff?" Elena said looking at the box.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She said as she closed the closet door. Elijah was on the other side of it and Elena got startled when he looked at her.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He said to Elena.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna said like it was no big deal as she took the box from Elena.

Elijah moved closer to Elena sticking his hand out to her. "It's a pleasure." They shook hands and Elijah could tell Elena was visibly nervous.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna said not seeing how nervous and scared Elena was.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah said smiling at her.

"Also a good plan." Jenna said smiling back at him.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena..." he said looking at Elena. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elena watched as he left then she rushed upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom. She knocked on his door then tried to open it but Elijah caught her wrist before she could get it open. Jeremy opened the door and Elijah quickly hid from sight.

"What is it?" Jeremy said looking at her.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena said covering herself knowing Elijah was there watching her.

"Okay." Jeremy said walking down the stairs.

Elijah stood there looking at Elena. "A wise choice." He said to her quietly.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him feeling scared all over again.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." Elijah said and Elena nodded as she led him to her room. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" she asked him as he sat in her window seat.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval." Elijah said to her as he sat back and leaned against the wall. "If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena said to him.

Elijah shook his head no. "Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena asked and Elijah just stood there quiet. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah said to her in a stern voice.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." He said smirking at her and Elena knew he was being truthful about that.

"What kind of a deal?" she asked him.

"Do nothing." He said as he stood up and walked towards her dresser. "Do nothing and live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena asked pushing for more answers.

"Then I kill him." Elijah said making it sound easy.

"Just like that?" Elena said sounding doubtful.

"Just like that." He said turning to face her. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena said crossing her arm over her chest.

Elijah looked at her and took a couple of steps towards her. "I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena said to him.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" he said to her.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." she said to him and he smirked at her.

"We're negotiating now?" he asked and she nodded her head as she smirked at him. "Ok, I'm willing to think about your last need but first you must answer my question." He said and Elena nodded. "Where is Alexia?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter... please read and review if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

The sun had gone down and Damon had been gone all day, he felt bad for leaving Alexia alone but he just had too much to get done to be playing babysitter. Thinking about the threat Jules gave him had Damon worried a little, when he arrived at the house he went in and locked the door. He looked around the hall and something felt off so he slowly walked into the library and seen Rose sitting there with Alexia sitting across from her.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" He said walking closer to Alexia who had looked scared. "Why did you not call me?"

"You don't answer your phone." Rose said to him.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her?" he said pointing down at Alexia.

"I couldn't." she said looking over at Rose and Damon looked over at her too.

"I didn't hurt or compel her, I just told Alexia it would be wise not to touch the phone." Rose said to him and he shook his head at her.

"What do you want?" he said in a pissed off voice.

"I wanted to apologize." She said to him.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon said as he looked down at Alexia and nodded for her to leave the room.

"I'm going to go in the parlor." Alexia said getting up and Damon nodded at her.

Rose watched as Alexia walked out. "I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight." Rose said looking back at Damon. "I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon… and I have nowhere else to go."

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon said shaking his head at her.

"Well, then…" Rose started to say but was interrupted when they heard glass shatter and Alexia scream.

"DAMON!" Alexia screamed at the top of her lungs when a wolf jumped through the window. Damon and Rose ran into the parlor to find Alexia standing there staring down at a wolf. Damon quickly ran and grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and swung it out as he rushed to stand in front of Alexia.

Rose saw the wolf lunge for Damon. "DAMON!" she screamed as she ran at them and pushed Damon and Alexia out of the way. The wolf jumped on her, knocking her on her back on the floor and chomped down on her shoulder.

Damon quickly jumped up and stabbed the wolf with the sword he had and the wolf fled the same way it had come in. He looked over at Rose who was still sitting on the floor and squatted down next to her. "How bad is it?"

"It hurts." Rose said to him and all of them could hear the fear in her voice.

Damon looked at her shoulder and watched as the bite healed. "It's healing." He said looking shocked.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…" Rose trailed off as she began to cry.

Damon pulled her closer into a hug. "You're gonna be okay." He said as he rubbed her back and then looked over at Alexia who was still sitting on the floor with fear written all over her face as she stared at the broken window. "Why don't you go clean up?" Damon said pulling him and Rose to their feet and she nodded at him then walked away, he slowly walked over to Alexia. "Alex are you ok?" he said and she still didn't look at him, her eyes were fixed on the broken window. "Alexia?"

"Huh…" she said looking up at him and he slowly squatted down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked again and she nodded her head but didn't say anything. "The werewolf… it didn't touch you… you're not bit anywhere?"

"No… it stood there staring at me but when I went to try and run it growled at me." Alexia said looking at him.

"I'll clean this up… go on up and lay down." Damon said grabbing Alexia's hands and lifted her to her feet.

Alexia nodded at him then walked away, slowly going up the stairs because she was still in shock. When she reached the top Rose was coming out of Damon's room with a robe wrapped around her body, she nodded at Alexia as she walked by her. Once Alexia was in the room she went to shut the balcony doors but before she could reach it she was pinned to the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…" Elijah said to her as he tapped next to his ear then pointed at the door. Alexia was terrified and Elijah could hear it in her heart, he listen for Damon and once he knew Damon was occupied he looked back at her and she had tears streaking her cheeks. "Do not scream nor do I want you to yell for Damon." He said quietly to her as he tried to compel her, when he removed his hand she started to scream but he quickly covered her mouth again before she could. "Vervain…" he said looking her over and noticed the bracelet. "Ok… Alexia my love, I don't want to cause any harm to you but if you scream I will. Keep quiet." He said in a stern voice and she nodded.

Elijah removed his hand from her mouth. "How did you find me?" Alexia asked him as she looked at the door hoping Damon would come to save her again.

"That is not important, why are you staying here?" Elijah asked her.

"Leave, I don't want you here." Alexia said as she wrapped her arms around herself, still leaning back against the wall.

"I didn't want this for you… if I had known you were from Mystic Falls I would have never involved myself with you." Elijah said as he took a step back from her sensing her fear of him.

"Why didn't you tell me what you are?" Alexia asked as she tried to keep the fear from her voice but was failing at it. "You let me fall in love with you knowing it was all a game for you."

"I can assure you that this was no mere game for me." Elijah said stepping closer to her. "My feelings for you were true."

"Please don't come any closer." Alexia said raising her hand to keep space between them and he stopped when her hand touched his chest and she quickly pulled it back.

"I am not here to hurt you." he said in a low voice.

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say to me… for all I know you were using me just so you would have a fresh drink when you wanted it." she said to him and Elijah could hear the anger in her words. "The only reason I don't remember any of it is because… let me make sure I get Damon's words right… you compelled me to forget about being your walking blood bag."

"I have never drank from you and I have never compelled you to forget anything." Elijah growled at her in a low voice. "If I had compelled you I would have made you forget my existence."

Alexia looked down at her wrist then back up at Elijah as she removed the bracelet and let it drop to the floor. "Do it… make me forget." Alexia said to him as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't want to remember any of it."

"I will not do that." Elijah said to her shaking his head. "But I will make them pay for hurting you once they are of no use to me."

"That's where you're wrong they did not hurt me." Alexia said shaking her head at him. "You did."

Elijah slowly bent down and picked up her bracelet. "I never meant to do that to you." he said grabbing her wrist and when she tried to pull it away from him he just held on tighter to it. "Your friends will not be harmed as long as Elena keeps to her part of the deal." He said as he clasped the bracelet back around her wrist then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Goodbye Alexia."

Before she could say anything to him he had left her standing there alone then she suddenly heard a knock at the door. Alexia quickly wiped the tears from her face and went to open it to find Stefan and Damon standing there. "I thought Damon said you were going to be gone for a while." Alexia said trying to keep her voice calm.

"I just got back and we heard your visitor." Stefan said looking around the room.

"I wanted to come up but Saint Stefan said to wait." Damon said glaring at Stefan. "I hope you didn't honestly believe what he said to you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, everything that I thought was fake turned out to be real and what I thought was real turned out to be fake." Alexia said walking away from them and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you want to forget?" Stefan asked walking over and slowly sat down next to her.

"Could you make me forget?" Alexia said looking between Damon and Stefan. "Can you make me forget all of it?"

"Elijah is different from the rest of us… I can't explain how because I'm not even sure." Stefan said looking at her. "Even if we did make you forget Elijah could probably make you remember everything again."

"Apparently he doesn't want you to forget him." Damon said as he walked to the balcony and looked out as he slowly closed the doors. "How long were you two seeing each other?"

"Two years… when I returned to Chicago he was there and Damon's words were stuck in my head so I broke things off with him." Alexia said looking over at Stefan.

"Damon what did you say?" Stefan asked in a tired voice.

"Don't blame me… I told her that her boy toy probably had a wife at home and that was before I knew she was his walking blood bag." Damon said shaking his head at them. "John interrupted us before I could find out who the vein tapper was."

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" Alexia said glaring at him and he smirked.

"Damon back off." Stefan snapped at him. "Alexia we don't know how long you will be safe here for because vampires can come and go as they please here, Elijah has been invited into Elena's home too so it wouldn't be safe there either."

"Stefan I can't go to Matt's yet… I need to talk with him and make things right between us." Alexia said to him.

"Let me just compel the moron to forget he hates his sister and speed up the whole process." Damon said sarcastically.

"No!" Alexia snapped at him. "If I'm cramping your style by staying here then I will just go stay at the motel for now."

"Alexia you can stay here until things are good, don't let Damon get to you." Stefan said getting up.

"Yeah you're safer here anyways." Damon said smirking as he walked away.

Stefan watched as Damon walked away, he knew Damon was up to something so he looked at Alexia and nodded as he ran after Damon. "Damon what's your angle?" he asked jogging up next to him.

"Do you not see what's going on here Stefan?" Damon said like his plan was obvious. "We have Elijah's one weakness sitting right there in the room." he said pointing at her door. "We get him to play under our rules through her."

"Elena will never allow us to use Alexia like that." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Elena never has to find out." Damon said walking away but stopped when he saw Rose standing there.

"Damon it is not smart to screw around with an original." Rose said shaking her head at him. "If that girl means anything to Elijah he will rip your heart out."

"It a chance I'm gonna have to take." Damon said walking away from them.

The next morning Alexia woke up showered and got dressed before going down stairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps she saw Damon and Elena. "Damon, is she gonna die?" Elena asked him as she glanced over at Alexia and smiled softly.

"Probably, the wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." Damon said as he walked past Alexia not evening acknowledging her.

"Like poison?" Elena asked him.

Damon was getting annoyed by all the questions. "I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry." Elena said softly to him.

"Death happens. We come, we go." Damon said shrugging his shoulders at Elena. "Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." he said walking away from them.

The two girls watched as Damon left then Elena turned to face Alexia. "Hey Alex."

"How is Rose?" Alexia asked walking closer to her.

"Not good, Damon asked me to keep an eye on her." Elena said as the two of them walked towards the library.

"If you need anything let me know, I'm gonna go sit out back for a while and tried to relax some." Alexia said as she walked towards the door.

"Ok, why don't you try and call Matt again maybe he'll answer." Elena said walking away from her.

Alexia slowly walked out to the back and sat in one of the chairs they had out there, she was toying around with her phone. Then she scrolled through it until she came to Matt's number, Alexia was about to hit send but changed her mind and put the phone down. She didn't know where to begin when it came to talking to Matt, Elena had already told her he had no idea about all the things that were truly going on in Mystic Falls. After sitting there a little longer she sucked it up and called him.

"What do you want Alex?" Matt said when he answered his phone.

"Matt… I didn't think you would answer." She said sounding shocked.

"Well you wouldn't stop calling so I figure it was important then." Matt said trying to stay calm.

"Matt I want to see you." she said as her voice cracked a little. "But if it's too soon I understand."

"When do you plan on coming to town?" Matt asked her.

"I'm actually not far… can we meet a little later?"

"Um… can you give me a couple of days?" he said.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said to him in a soft voice. "How about I call you in a couple of days and if you're ready I'll come by?"

"Sounds good… I gotta go."

"Ok… bye." She said hanging up.

Alexia felt like a load was lifted off her shoulders and was happy to finally talk with Matt and not have a screaming match. She stood up on her feet and stretched when she heard some commotion going on in the house. Alexia ran in the house and saw Rose push Elena on the floor attacking her, Alexia ran to the window and yanked the curtain off. Rose screamed when the sun hit her and she released Elena.

Elena jumped to her feet and grabbed Alexia's arm. "Run Alex!" she said as they both started running to the door to get out of the house but Rose pushed the door shut before they could get out. She tried to grab Elena but Alexia pushed herself between them and Rose quickly bit down on Alexia's neck and she screamed from the pain she felt. Elena grabbed Rose's wound and dug her nails into it until Rose screamed and released Alexia, Elena held Alexia close to her as they started running again. "You're going to be ok, Alex." Elena said as they ran into Stefan's bedroom and she locked the door.

"Elena it hurts." Alexia said holding onto her neck as Elena pushed the dresser in front of the door.

"I know Alex, put pressure on it." Elena said handing her a towel then she opened the window so the sun could enter the room and walked over to the chair and broke it to make a stake. "We'll be safe in here."

They both heard the door knob jiggle and realize Rose was trying to open the door. "Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help." She cried through the door.

"I can't open it." Elena said as she walked over to Alexia who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the sun light. "Alex is it still bleeding?"

"Yes." Alexia said removing the towel to show her the blood that was oozing out. "Elena I'm scared."

"So am I." Elena said pulling Alexia closer to her and the two girls huddled together.

It was dark out and Alexia's neck was not bleeding as bad but she had lost a lot of blood and kept fading in and out, Elena was worried about her. Elena stood up and listened to see if she could hear anything and didn't so she looked down at Alexia again to see her eyes were closed. After debating about what to do for a few moments she decided to go look around so she left the room and went downstairs. The front door opened as she was walking past it and she jumped towards it when she seen Damon, she was still clutching her makeshift stake in her hand.

Damon looked surprised to see Elena looking so scared. "Are you okay? Where's Rose?" he said moving closer to her and looked around. "Elena where is Alexia?" he asked cocking his head slightly.

"I don't know where Rose is, she attacked us." Elena said looking scared.

"Elena where is Alexia?" he asked her again this time in a stern voice.

"Rose bit her and she's losing a lot of blood." Elena said to him.

"Where?" Damon growled at her.

"Upstairs." Elena said.

Damon used his vampire speed and went upstairs to find Alexia laying on the floor of Stefan's room. He quickly went to her side and lifted her upper body off the ground. "Alex wake up." he growled at her and her eyes fluttered open. Feeling the relief inside he bit his wrist and started to place it by her mouth but she tried to push it away. "Damn it Alex I'm trying to save your life drink it now." he snapped at her as he shoved his wrist into her mouth and she drank it slowly.

Once her wound was healed he sat her up and she looked scared. "Why… how…" she didn't know how to question what just happened.

"Look I don't got time, I need to find Rose." Damon said getting to his feet. "Just do me a favor and don't die in the next couple of days."

"Why?" she asked sounding confused by his statement.

"Because my blood is in your system, if you die you become a vampire and I really don't need that right now." He said walking away from her and she stood there shocked.

While Damon and Elena went looking for Rose, Alexia went into her room to clean herself up and tried to process the fact that she had just been bit by a vampire and was healed by another one and risked the chance of becoming one herself if something happened to her because of his blood being in her. She finally decided that there was no point in thinking about it anymore so she went to lay down and try to get some sleep. A few hours later she woke up with a pounding headache and needed something to get rid of it. She walked down the stairs to see if Damon was back and stopped when she heard him talking to Elena.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." He snapped at Elena.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up."

"I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me." Damon said to her and Alexia could hear the anger in his voice. "Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty." Elena said in a soft voice.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is give up!" he snapped at her. "Go home." He said in soft voice but then the anger came back. "It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night."

Elena released a slow breath. "Okay, I will." She softly to him as she hugged him. "Good night Damon." Then she walked to the door and noticed Alexia standing there, all she did was nod at her then walked out.

"What do you want Alex?" Damon asked in a tired voice. "I am not in the mood for anymore talking."

"I was just coming to ask if it was normal to have a headache after…" she just stopped not sure of how to say it.

"You can say it Alex, after I forced you to drink my blood." Damon said sarcastically to her. "The answer to your question is yes it's normal… is there anything else my house guest may need?"

"Wow you don't have to be a dick with me." she snapped at him.

"What am I not as charming as your precious Elijah?" he snapped at her. "Get over it not all of us had a thousand years to learn how to charm the panties of a mortal."

Alexia didn't even bother saying another word to him, she just turned and walked away. Damon knew he had hurt her feelings but at that moment he didn't care. The next couple of days the two of them stood clear of each other and Alexia had finally got Matt to agree with meeting her, so she was now currently waiting for him at the Mystic Grill.

When he walked in Alexia stood up from her seat. "Hey Matt." She said when he approached her.

"Alexia." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake and she did then they sat down. "Caroline told me you have been staying at the Salvatore boarding house, what happened with school and why didn't you tell me?"

"I had too much going on in my head and couldn't handle school anymore." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I didn't tell you I was in town because I didn't want to bother you."

"Alex I know things aren't the best between us but if you're going to be staying in town… why with them?" Matt asked sounding confused.

"I didn't know where else to go and Elena suggested I stay there until I was able to make things right with you."

"Alex I'm sorry for saying I hate you." Matt said leaning forward on the table. "I was mad and I was trying to hurt you… I didn't mean it when I said that."

"Is brother and sister playing nice?" Damon said smirking at them when they both looked up startled to see him there. "How cute."

"Damon." Matt said looking up at him and then over to Alexia who was glaring at Damon.

"I'm so hungry… I can just sink my teeth into anything." Damon said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Damon quit being a dick." Alexia snapped at him and he smirked at her as he walked away.

"Are you and Damon… Alex is something going on between the two of you?" Matt asked her and she could see the smirk on Damon's face even though he wasn't near them she knew he heard the question. "Alexia?" Matt asked trying to get her attention back on him.

"No Matt, there is no Damon and I… there will never be a Damon and I." she said in a stern voice. "He just irritates me."

"Do you like staying at the boarding house with them?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Then come stay at the house with me."

"I don't want to be a bother for you." Alexia said shaking her head.

"It's no bother Alex, just come home and we'll slowly work through it all."

"I would love that." Alexia said getting up and hugged him.

"Ok, I gotta get to work." Matt said hugging her back then pulled out of it. "You still have the keys to the house… I'll see you at home later."

Alexia was too excited that she didn't bother going to the boarding house to get her things instead she went to Elena's and told her about moving back in with Matt. After leaving Elena's Alexia went to Matt's house to get some real rest knowing she was safe within the walls there because no vampire had been invited into the house. Alexia and Matt spent the next couple of days getting to know each other more and she found out that Matt had been seeing Caroline but things were not going good for them right now. Being the big sister she listened to him and gave him the best advice she could. Later that morning after Matt left for school Alexia decided to go to the boarding house to get her things. She walked in when Damon and his new play thing came walking down the hall.

"Yeah, it's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia." Andie had said to him as she eyed Alexia up and down. "It's a big snooze."

"Writer? What's his name?" Damon asked as he followed her to mirror.

"Uhh, Elijah Smith." Andie said looking at her reflection.

"Smith. He's using Smith?" Damon said sarcastically as he glanced at Alexia then he placed a scarf around her neck and tied it. "Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" Andie looked over at Alexia then back at Damon. "It's ok she won't say anything." He said looking back at her.

Andie shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood just that we hit it off and I really like you." she said looking at him then turned her little charm on. "You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest."

Damon smiled at her then placed his hands on either side of her head, and as he compelled her. "And you're falling hard."

"You might be the one." Andie said in a monotone voice and Alexia was shocked he had just done that in front of her.

"Perfect." Damon said in cheerful voice as he opened the front door for her. Alaric had been walking up when the door opened and he stood to the side as Andie came out of it. "Have a great day, honey." Damon said as he kissed Andie.

"Oh… Hey, Alaric." Andie said acknowledging Alaric and then turned back towards Damon. "Later."

Damon waved bye to her and Alaric moved to stand in front of him as Alexia stood behind him with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at his back. "My new girlfriend - Andie Star, action news."

"It's not called action news." Alaric said as he glanced over Damon's shoulder at Alexia.

"I know. I just like saying it." Damon said not turning around yet. "She's still standing there, isn't she?" Damon asked and Alaric nodded his head yes. "Does she look pissed off?" And again Alaric nodded. "Come on." Alaric entered and Damon shut the door behind him then turned to face Alexia.

"You're a jackass that deserves to be staked." She snapped at Damon.

"I take it she knows about vampires." Alaric said pointing at Alexia.

"Alaric this lovely walking blood bag is Alexia Donovan." Damon said smirking at her as he led Alaric into the parlor.

"Fuck you." Alexia yelled at him as she walked away. "I just came to get my things."

Alexia went upstairs and grabbed her things from the room and was glad she never really unpacked them so it was quick. On her way down she decided to go let Damon know she was leaving, she walked in on them talking.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon said as he looked up and saw Alexia standing there but looked away from her like she wasn't there.

Alaric got up and walked over to Damon. "Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon said looking back at Alexia and she gasped.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric said shaking his head at Damon.

Damon smirked at Alexia who looked upset. "No. That would be stupid." He said looking back at Alaric and he gave him a skeptical look. "I want to know his end game before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon annoyingly tapped Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looked on at him, he was clearly not amused.

"You can't kill him Damon." Alexia said sounding really upset.

Alaric turned around to see Alexia standing there. "That is where you are wrong, I can kill him and will kill him." Damon said in an evil voice to her. "But I won't do it now."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Alexia asked him.

"You don't but to be nice I will let you come with me today… of course that's if you want." Damon said to her in a sweet voice. "But if you say anything to him I will kill you."

"Fine I'll go with you but you better not do anything stupid." Alexia said walking away from him.

"I'll pick you up." Damon yelled to her retreating back.

"What was that about?" Alaric asked him sounding confused.

"My little walking blood bag remark was because little Miss Donovan was dating our original for the last two years and now they're on the outs with each other."

"Damon what are you planning?" Alaric asked finally catching up with Damon's thinking.

"She is my leverage over Elijah." Damon said shrugging his shoulders as he walked away. "I got a date to get ready for."

A few hours later Alexia was at the house getting ready to go to this tea party with Damon, she honestly didn't know what she was going to do. Elijah was going to be there and she didn't trust Damon not to kill him and she didn't know why but she didn't want him dead. Just as Alexia finished putting her earrings on there was a knock at the door and she walked over and opened it.

"Hello Damon." She said to him and he moved forward but an invisible barrier stopped him from entering. "I guess it is true I am safe in here."

"Stop playing games and invite me in." Damon snapped at her and she shook her head no. "Let's go." He snarled at her and she smirked.

The two of them arrived at the Historical Society's Tea Party, Alexia saw Elijah and Carol Lockwood talking with each other as they sip their tea. She felt a ping of jealousy in the pit of her stomach just as he looked up and spotted her standing there.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she heard Jenna say snapping her out of her stare with Elijah. "Alex is that you?" she said hugging Alexia.

"Hey Jenna." Alexia said as they pulled apart.

"Elena mentioned you were back, we definitely gotta do a girls night out." Jenna said to her and she smiled.

Andie came walking up to Jenna, Alexia and Damon, with her notepad in hand. Damon looked over at her and smiled. "Hi, You came." She said to him.

"Hi." Damon said with a fake smile on his face.

"Hi." She said again and Damon gave her a quick peck on the lips. Jenna looked at the two, surprised.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said looking over at Alexia. "Alexia how about we take a walk?" He said reaching his hand out to her and she reluctantly gave him her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two of them approached Carol and Elijah.

"Damon." Carol said as she looked over at Alexia surprised to see her. "And Alexia Donovan."

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood." Alexia said shaking her hand.

"Carol." Damon said.

"What a surprise." She said to Damon as she reached forward and they exchanged kisses on the cheeks. "Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families and this is Alexia Donovan."

"Mm-hm." Damon said looking at Elijah. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No, pleasure's mine." Elijah said as he stuck his hand out to Damon. Damon slowly took his arm from around Alexia and shook hands with him then Elijah turned to Alexia and grabbed her hand giving it a small kiss while he eyed Damon. "Pleasure to meet you." he said to her as he released her hand.

She just nodded her head at him as Damon put his arm back around her shoulders. "Don't mind my date she's still a little light headed from our exciting morning." Damon said and they both noticed Elijah's eye twitch slightly.

"Damon!" she growled at him between gritted teeth.

Damon and Alexia walked away together, they went towards the Lockwood study and Elijah followed them in. Seeing her in the arms of Damon Salvatore was really pissing him off and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Characters.**

Elijah followed Damon and Alexia into the Lockwood study, he was curious to what they wanted and why Alexia was with him. The more he saw her with the brothers the more he had regretted not telling her what he was. They had opened her eyes to the world of vampires and from the outside she looked like she was adjusting well to it.

"Hello Alexia." Elijah said in a cold voice. "What can I do for you, Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon said as he moved towards the desk and Alexia stood off to the side of it.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked as he stood behind the sofa looking at Alexia.

"Safe with Stefan." Damon said moving closer to Alexia to get a reaction from Elijah. "They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah said in a calm voice.

Damon was getting aggravated that Elijah wasn't reacting to his closeness to her. "I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome." Elijah said smirking at him.

Damon sat down on the edge of the desk. "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here? I know it's not because of Alex." He said looking over at her and she looked hurt.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah said as he also looked at Alexia. "Why do you mix yourself with these people?" when she didn't answer him he shook his head and went to leave the room.

Damon used his vampire speed to get in front of him, blocking the way out. "Not good enough." Damon said to him.

Elijah quickly grabbed Damon by the throat and used his vampire speed pinning him against the wall. "Damon… Elijah let him go." Alexia said as she moved towards them but Elijah ignored her. Damon, in retaliation grabbed Elijah's throat and tried to hurt him but it didn't faze him one bit. Elijah grabbed Damon's hand and easily pulled it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he did so. Damon groaned in pain. "Please Elijah, let him go."

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah said as he dropped Damon's hand from his own but continued to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon growled at him.

"Silence." Elijah said as he quickly grabbed a pencil from the desk and stabbed Damon in the neck with it. Damon grabbed at the pencil and yelled in pain. Elijah let go of Damon, who fell forward against the desk as he removed the pencil. Damon covered the bloody wound with his hand as Alexia ran towards him and rubbed his back as she looked up at Elijah. He whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his own hand. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect."

Elijah dangled the handkerchief in front of Damon and Alexia snatched it from him and placed it on Damon's wound. "Why did you do that to him?" Alexia asked and Elijah ignored her again.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead." Elijah said calmly to Damon. "So you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." He said walking away from them.

"Is that all that matters to you?" Alexia asked him and he stopped moving but didn't turn to face her.

"Go back to Chicago Alexia." Elijah said to her in a calm voice. "You are not safe here."

"No I rather continue staying in the Salvatore home." She said to him and he slowly turned to face her and Damon was shocked by what she was saying. "At least Damon has the respect not to lie to me… unlike you."

Alexia didn't have time to react to his movement before she was roughly pinned to the wall Damon had just been on, she grabbed his wrist with both of her hands but it didn't matter. Damon quickly stood up straight but Elijah had addressed him before he moved. "Don't move Damon because the next pencil will not be so high this time." He said and Damon stood there not sure of what to do. "You my love, need to stay out of what does not concern you." he growled at her. "This imbecile is going to just use you for his own gain… You should be more aware of your choice of friends."

"Elijah you're hurting me." Alexia said as tears ran down her face.

"I have never lied to you, I might not have told you what I was but I never lied." Elijah said to her in a calm voice. "Now go back to Chicago before you get hurt." Elijah said as he let her go.

Elijah left the room before either Damon or Alexia could say anything, she fell to the floor when she felt his hand release her. Damon quickly moved to her and held her to him. "Alexia why the hell did you piss him off like that?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I wanted to hurt him like he has hurt me." she said crying to him.

"You and Elena make such stupid decisions." Damon said lifting her to her feet. "Let's get you home before anyone sees the wreck you have become." Damon lifted her into his arms and used his vampire speed to get them out of there through the window. Once he had her to the house he placed her on her feet again. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I'm sorry Damon but I rather not." Alexia said as she turned to face him and he pulled her in for a hug then kissed her forehead. "Thank you for not being an ass right now."

"Hey don't push it, remember I'm a jackass that deserves to be staked." Damon said smirking at her and she smiled softly at him. "I'll get you to invite me in one of these days, go inside and get some vampire free rest."

The rest of Alexia's day was spent in the house and away from everyone else. She just wanted to be alone and when Matt came home the two of them sat watching movies together enjoying some normal brother sister kind of stuff.

Elijah had felt bad for scaring Alexia the way he had done earlier today, so he went to the Salvatore home to explain himself to her but what he found going on there wasn't what he had expected. Slowly walking in to the library he saw people holding Damon chained to a chair torturing him, even though he had greatly enjoyed the scene in front of him he knew he had to stop it. He first glanced around to see if he could see Alexia but she wasn't in sight then he decided to listen in on what they wanted with Damon.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules said to him as she leaned her weight on a shot gun she was holding. Damon looked at her with feigned intrigue and Jules got pissed lifting the shotgun and pointed it at him. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon said to her.

Elijah had finally grown tired of listening and decided to make his presence known to them all. "You looking for this?" he asked as he leaned against the banister, showing the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turned to look at him shocked, Elijah pushed off the banister and walked down the stairs and placed the moonstone on an end table then he backed away from it. "Go ahead, take it." One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush toward the moonstone but Elijah being quicker plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf fell down onto the couch and two other wolves rush at Elijah and once again Elijah without any effort plunged his hands into their chests and ripped out their hearts as well. Jules freaked out and used her wolf speed to get out of the house. Elijah strolled over to the last wolf there who had crouched down and pulled his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulled him up from the ground to his feet. "What about you sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?" he asked as he looked around. "Where's the girl?"

Damon looked around the room then shrugged his shoulders at Elijah. "I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said as he punched the remaining wolf in the face snapping his neck in the process then he walked over to Damon and removed the chains strapping him down to the chair. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Damon didn't respond and Elijah turned around, grabbed the moonstone and slowly walked to the stairs. "Where is the lovely Alexia?"

"I am not telling you." Damon said as he was about to remove the collar from around his neck but was quickly stopped when Elijah was suddenly in his face holding it in place. "What the hell are you doing?" Damon groaned through the pain.

"Damon haven't you been tortured enough for one evening… tell me what I want to know and I'll leave." He said giving a slight squeeze to show Damon he wasn't in the mood for games.

"She's staying at her brother's house." Damon gasped out between the pain he was in.

"Now that wasn't so hard… was it?" Elijah said as he yanked the collar off Damon and walked away. "You really should do something about the wolf problem you keep having in the house."

Elijah had done enough research to know who Alexia's brother was and where he lived. Elijah stood outside their home listening to them laugh and talk. Hearing her laughter was like music to his ears, he remembered when it was him causing that sound to come from her and now she couldn't even look at him without seeing the monster he was. Elijah had the chance to erase everything from her mind but his humanity always got the best of him when it came to her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her brother ask about Chicago.

"Alex do you have anyone special in Chicago?" Matt asked as he got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"I thought I did." Alexia said as she fiddle with the sofa cushion she was sitting on.

"That's an odd answer." He said coming to sit down next to her. "Is he the reason you came back?"

"No he wasn't." she said smiling at him because that part she didn't have to lie about. "You were the reason I came back Matt."

"You're just saying that to get on my good side." Matt said playfully pushing her over and she giggled as she sat back up. "I miss this, Alex."

"I missed it too." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna pop some popcorn." Alexia said getting up and ruffling his hair as she walked past him then there was a knock at the door. "You get that and I get the popcorn."

"Alright." Matt said as he walked to the door and Alexia went into the kitchen. "Yeah." He said opening the door.

"I'm an old friend of Alexia's may I speak to her?" Elijah asked in a smooth voice.

"Yeah come on in." Matt said and Elijah smirked as he passed through the doorway. "Alex a friend is here to see you."

"Who is it?" Alexia said as she enter the living room "Caroline or Elen…" she stopped talking and dropped the bowl of popcorn when she saw Elijah standing next to her brother. "Matt what did you…"

Alexia didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying when Elijah was suddenly in front of her brother compelling him. "Matt you're going to go out to your truck and forget I was even here, go to the Mystic Grill get yourself a bite to eat and don't return for a couple of hours."

Matt nodded his head and looked over at Alexia. "I'm going to go get a bite to eat at Mystic Grill, I'll be back later." then he walked out of the house leaving Alexia and Elijah alone.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she walked around the sofa trying to keep distance between them.

"Your good friend Damon." Elijah said smirking at her.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Oh he would and he did." Elijah said as he moved to one of the chairs and sat down. "Alexia I'm not here to hurt you, sit down." He said gesturing towards the sofa. "We need to have a chat."

"I rather not talk." she said quickly walking towards the door but he was in front of her before she could even reach for the door knob and she gasped from his sudden movement. "Please I just want you to leave me alone."

"I will leave once you have heard me out." he said as he reached for her face, out of an old habit she began to lean into his touch then suddenly pulled away. He acted as if nothing had just happened. "I didn't tell you what I was because it wasn't safe for you. There are dangers out there that you don't know of."

"Elijah, life isn't safe. I could cross the street right now get hit by a car and then die." Alexia yelled at him. "I loved you."

"Are your feelings not the same anymore?" Elijah said stepping back from her, it didn't get pass him the way she said it in past tense. "Do you not love me?"

"No… you hurt me and I cannot forgive that." Alexia said in a soft voice.

"That was all I needed to hear." Elijah said as he walked to the door. "Goodbye Alexia."

"Elijah wait…" Alexia said quickly walking over to him and grabbed his arm. "Give me a reason why you didn't tell me other than it wasn't safe."

He looked down at her hand and slowly turned to face her. "That is no longer an issue, you have made your decision." He said removing her hand from his arm. "You really think these three measly vampires and your witch friend can keep you safe."

"Three vampires and a witch friend?" Alexia asked him sounding confused. "Stefan and Damon are the only vampires I know."

"Now who's lying." Elijah said smirking at her. "Alexia darling you know more than two vampires and I'm not the third one. Your brother's precious Caroline has been turned and their good friend Bonnie is a witch."

Alexia's looked at him shocked, it couldn't be the truth, they would have told her. "You're lying to me." Alexia said to him.

Elijah stepped closer to her and when she tried to take a step back he quickly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were just inches apart, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips then he whispered in her ear. "I have told you before… I have never lied to." He then kissed the side of her neck and let his fangs lightly scratch her and he felt her body shudder from the touch. "Goodbye my love." Then he was gone before she could even blink.

Alexia had ran to the door but he was already gone, she was truthful when she said she couldn't forgive him but had lied when she told him she no longer loved him. Truth was she could never stop loving him, the man she knew was not the monster everyone sees. When he loved it was with his whole heart and she had believed it was hers until Damon sent her mind in a whirl about his constant absents. Alexia couldn't help think what her life would have become if she had never come back here in the first place. Now she found out that everyone here that has bad mouth Elijah was also hiding things from her.

When Matt got home from the Mystic Grill he found Alexia sleeping on the couch so he lifted her up and carried her to the room she had been staying in and laid her down. He didn't understand what had made him leave in the first place. Alexia slept through the morning and afternoon, the few times she did wake up all she did was sit there in a rage thinking of how to confront all of them. Once the sun had gone down she got out of bed and decided she wasn't going to wait any longer. After showering and getting dressed she drove to the boarding house.

She knocked on the door and Damon opened it. "Alexia, what are you doing here?" he asked her sounding shocked to see her as he looked behind her.

"We need to talk… now!" she snapped at him as she pushed past him into the house.

Damon shook his head and closed the door as he turned to face her. "It really isn't a good time, I'm in the middle of something."

"I want the truth." She snapped at him and he raised his eyebrow at her in confusion.

Just as Damon was about question her there was another knock at the door and he moved to opened it, Elijah was standing there. "Good evening." Elijah said looking at Damon.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon said to him.

"Just one moment." Elijah said not taking a step towards the door yet. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing." Damon said shaking his head at Elijah. "Nothing dishonorable, just getting to know you.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah said as he entered the house and saw Alexia standing there then he stopped right next to Damon still looking at Alexia. "Because you know, although Elena and I have this deal. If you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Damon glanced back at Alexia then looked back at Elijah. "You'll kill everyone?" he said nodding his head back at Alexia.

"Everyone… are we clear?" Elijah said seeing the hurt in her eyes but ignored it and turned his head to face Damon.

"Crystal." Damon said looking a little nervous.

Elijah looked over at Alexia one more time then he seen Jenna and he smiled at her. "Jenna." He said as he walked over to her. "Wonderful to see you again, how are you?"

"Nice to see you." she said to him as he approached her.

"You look incredible." He said complementing her.

"Thank you." Jenna said as Damon shut the door and turned to face them. "Alexia I had no idea you were going to be here."

"I'm not, this isn't a good time… Damon we need to talk later." She said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah we can talk later." Damon said as he began to open the door again.

"Don't be ridiculous we have plenty of food… stay." Jenna said as she walked away. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Oh good." Damon said sarcastically as he closed the door again and walked away leaving Alexia and Elijah standing there.

Alexia walked towards the way Jenna had gone when Elijah grabbed her arm stopping her. "What do they have planned?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alexia said as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"I sincerely hope not." Elijah said letting her go and he walked away.

Damon, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John, Alexia, and Alaric all sat around the table eating. Jenna poured Damon some wine as she talked. "I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." She said smirking at him.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said as he took the glass and faced Elijah.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s." Elijah said looking between everyone. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm… because they were witches." Jenna said leaning over a little.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said like she knew everything.

"Andie's a journalist… big on facts." Damon said smiling at her.

"Yeah well these days it's hard to tell what is true and what isn't." Alexia said taking a drink from her glass as she glared at Damon. "Sometimes the facts are kept from you by many people." She said glaring at Elijah now.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up." Elijah said ignoring Alexia's jab at him and Damon. "They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna said letting out a small laugh as she looked at Andie.

"Yeah they may just run for the hill screaming we have witches among us." Alexia said taking a jab at the guys again and Damon glared at her. "Not to mention other things."

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said sounding skeptical.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said smoothly.

"Of course." Damon said and Elijah glanced at Damon and smiled nervously.

"Yeah that is really believable." Alexia said sitting back in her chair.

Damon shook his head and stood up. "Alexia sweetheart, can we have a word in the other room." Damon said in an all too sweet voice.

"Well of course we can, darling." Alexia said sarcastically getting out of her chair and followed him to the hall.

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled at her once they were alone.

"Well… let's see Damon… I was thinking of taking up history and journalism myself." Alexia said to him sarcastically. "Let's see if I got the facts straight… you and Stefan are not the only vampires in town."

"Well of course not." Damon said smirking at her. "Elijah would be one too."

"And Caroline!" Alexia said cocking her head to the side and Damon's eyes went wide. "Now for the history part of my lesson… witches were all burned but… they wouldn't all be dead because Bonnie is still alive and well."

"Who told you this?" Damon demanded.

"That would be me." Elijah said leaning against the wall behind Damon and Damon glanced back at him. "Andie wanted you to know your dinner is getting cold, I think she is rather jealous of this budding friendship the two of you have."

"I'm going back to the table." Alexia said walking away from them both.

Damon glared at Elijah as he walked back into the dining room and sat down with Elijah following behind him, the rest of dinner was done with very little small talk and the three of them didn't say a word to each other. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon said as he got up from the table.

"None for me thanks, nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said.

The others start to get up and Damon looked over at Andie. "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." She said trying to sound proper.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah said as he looked over at Alexia then turned to face Andie.

"I like you." Andie said sweetly to him.

"You're not a gentleman. "Jenna said handing some plates to John. "Make yourself useful. Hmm?"

John took the plates and walked off as Alexia grabbed a couple herself and took them to the kitchen, trying not laugh at John's expense. As she was walking back to the dining room Alexia let her curiosity get the best of her and she walked slowly and quietly to the library and listened in on Damon and Elijah.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon said as he poured drinks.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes." Elijah said turning to face him. "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon said as he handed Elijah a glass of scotch.

"We're not that close." Elijah said taking the glass and turned around looking at all the books. "It's quite a collection you have here. I knew a girl that loved reading, it was always the classics."

"Hmm… would that girl happen to be in this house right now?" Damon asked as he slowly and carefully grabbed the dagger from the tray of glasses.

Elijah ignored Damon's question. "It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories."

Alaric and Andie quickly came down the hall, Alexia didn't have time to move away and Alaric raised his eyebrow at her and she just shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. He shook his head and burst through the study doors causing Damon to quickly put the dagger back down.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said and Damon glared at him.

"Elijah." Andie said holding her hand out for him.

"Miss Star..." Elijah said as he handed his glass to Damon and took Andie's hand. He twirled her around and they walk out of the room together. Once in the hall he saw Alexia standing there, he slid his hand down to Andie's waist and walked with her past Alexia. "Hello Alexia." He said nodding at her and she glared at him.

Back in the dining room, Jenna was pouring coffee into a cup for John as Elijah and Andie entered the room and Alexia came in behind them. "Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna said smiling at them.

John sat back in his seat and Andie sat across from Elijah, Alexia looked at the table and decided to just sit next to Elijah because she didn't want to be close to Andie. Andie was doing some serious flirting with Elijah and it was beginning to piss her off, Elijah smiled at her as she sat down.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie said leaning forward on the table.

Elijah adjusted in his chair some and Alexia felt his knee come in contact with hers. "I'd love to answer." He said to her as he quickly glanced at Alexia then over at Damon and Alaric who were walking back in.

"Great, that's so great." Andie said as Damon sat down and glared across the table at John. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Alaric nodded and walked over to her bag.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle slash father?" Damon said still glaring at John.

Elijah let his hand fall to his lap. "Yes, I'm well aware of that." he said looking over at Damon as he slid his hand over to Alexia's thigh and she tensed up from the contact and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Of course, she hates him." Damon said completely oblivious to what was going on under the table. Elijah began to draw small circles with his thumb on her thigh. "So there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon said glaring back at John.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket." Andie said, Elijah kept a smirk on his face as Alexia tried to remove his hand but he wouldn't budge. "On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry" Andie said getting up from the table to help Ric find her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John said looking over at Elijah.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now." Elijah said as he removed his hand and put it back on top of the table. "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena." He said as he pointed a fork at Damon. "I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." He said in a smooth calm voice as he placed the fork back down.

Andie came back with her notebook and sat back down. "Ok... my first question is when you got here to Mystic..."

She never got a chance to finish her question because Alaric came up behind Elijah and stabbed the dagger through his heart. Elijah screamed and reached for Alexia as he died, she jumped out of her chair and was about to scream herself but Damon quickly covered her mouth and the scream can out muffled. Alexia couldn't believe what she was seeing, Elijah face was gray and covered in huge veins with a knife sticking out of his heart. Everyone at the table got up in shock as Alaric pulled the dagger out and placed it on the table. Then he looked over at Damon who was holding a hysterical Alexia, she was doing all she could to get him off her but by looking at Damon you would not think she was struggling at all.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric snapped at him.

"All right." Damon said as he turned Alexia to face him. "Alex darling I need you to keep quiet." She shook her head no and he growled. "Don't make me remove that bracelet and compel your ass to shut up… now are you going to be quiet?"

She nodded her head at him and he released her but what Damon didn't expect was Alexia to slap him hard across the face. It didn't hurt him one bit but because he didn't see it coming he was shocked. "How could you do that?" she snapped at him.

"Right now I don't have time for this." he growled at her as he pulled her closer to his face and she braced herself with her hands on his chest. "I have a dead original to move, stay the hell out of my way or you will be laying in the cellar next to him." he said letting her go and moved around her.

Alexia stood there watching as Damon and Alaric lifted Elijah's dead body and began carrying him away. She could hear a soft chuckle so she looked over at John who was sitting there smirking at her and she turned away from him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Alexia what is your connection to him?" John asked and she turned and glared at him but didn't answer. "I saw him rubbing on your thigh like it was natural to him. You know he's a vampire, a killer."

"That is none of your fucking business." she snapped at him, she felt her anger boil over. "Elijah will always be more of man than any of you will ever be."

"A dead man now." John said smirking at her again.

Just as she was about to run at him Damon caught her around the waist stopping her. "John leave her alone." Damon said as he held Alexia back against himself.

"Let me go." She growled at Damon, he let her go and she quickly moved away from him. "I can't be here anymore, I can't be around any of you." She said walking out to the hall then out of the house and to her car. Alexia leaned against the car and tried to process what had just happened, Damon had just killed the only man she had ever loved. She went open the car door and realized she had left her keys inside and was about to go back in when she was slammed hard against the car knocking the air out of her lungs. "Elijah." She gasped.

"You allowed them to make an attempt on my life." He growled at her in a menacing voice as he tightly held on to her shoulders. "You were the last person I thought would ever betray me."

"I didn't… Elijah I didn't know what they were planning to do." Alexia cried, the look in his eyes was something she had never seen before and she was scared. "I would have never…"

"Liar!" he snapped at her as he quickly exposed her neck and sunk his teeth into her, hungrily drinking her blood and she tried to fight him off.

"Elijah please… no… don't do this." she cried through the pain as she began to feel light headed and dizzy.

Once Elijah felt his strength come back to him he released her and she fell to the floor then he squatted down next to her. "Tell your friends, and of course it's if you live long enough, the deal is off." Alexia felt the tears slide down her face as she laid there on the floor looking up at him and felt herself fading away. "You should have left when I told you to do so." He said wiping his mouth clean then he got up and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Please read and review if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Alexia laid there on the ground in the dark, her body would not respond when she tried to get up. She felt weak and the sky above her was spinning as it faded in and out. Her memories came flashing back to her and she closed her eyes to see them better.

****Flashback****

_Alexia walked across campus to her next class in a hurry because of course she was running late again after leaving her text book in her dorm room and having to go back for it. Her phone began to ring and she was shuffling her books in her arms to try and get the phone out of her pocket. "Damn it!" she snapped at herself when she dropped everything in her hands and to top it all off she still managed to miss the call. Alexia closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath then slowly released it, trying to calm herself._

"_Having a bad day, love?" she heard come from the most beautiful, smooth voice. When she opened her eyes the man that stood in front of her was wearing a crisp handsome suit with a gorgeous smile on his face. "Do you need a hand?" he asked gesturing to her things on the ground._

"_No, I got it but thank you." she said softly to him with a smile as she got down on her knees and started gathering her things._

_The gentlemen squatted down across from her and began helping her. "My name is Elijah." He said sticking his hand out to her._

"_Alexia." She said shaking his hand and he held it as he lifted their hands to his lips and he kissed it softly causing her to blush._

"_It's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He said handing her some of the things he picked up. "May I accompany you on your walk?" he asked her as they both stood up straight again._

"_I was on my way to class." She said pulling her phone out and saw that she was already twenty minutes late. "But I guess I'm too late to even bother going now."_

"_Then why waste a beautiful day, I saw a café around the corner would you like to join me?" he asked her._

_Alexia looked around the campus, she was thinking if this was really happening and decided to just go with it. "Sure, I would like that." She said and he smiled at her as they began to walk towards the cafe._

****Present Time****

Alexia was brought from her memory when she heard a loud scream, her eyes fluttered open to see Jenna kneeling down next to her. "Alaric! Damon!" she screamed towards the house then looked back down at Alexia. "Alex honey, stay with me… you're going to be ok." She said softly as she picked Alexia's hand up and held it. Alexia closed her eyes again, she did not seem to have the will to fight anymore.

Alaric and Damon came running out of the house when they heard Jenna scream, Damon saw Alexia's body lying there on the ground next to where Jenna was kneeling. "Jenna what happened?" Alaric asked as he got down next to her, he knew what happened but he couldn't just tell Jenna it was a vampire who attacked Alexia.

"It looks like some kind of animal attacked her." Jenna said as she went to push Alexia's hair to the side but was quickly stopped by Damon.

"Alaric get her in the car she needs to get to the hospital." Damon said lifting her up and handing her off to Alaric. "Move quick she looks like she lost a lot of blood."

Alexia felt her body being jostled around, she opened her eyes again and saw Alaric carrying her. "Damon she needs to be healed." Alaric whispered to him.

"I know she does but I can't do it." Damon said through gritted teeth. "Your girlfriend found her and if I heal her she will know something isn't right. Get her to the hospital."

"Do you think it could have been Elijah who did this?" Alaric asked as he placed Alexia in the car.

"Of course he did this!" Damon said in a low whisper. "I was too busy thinking he was dead, Stefan is at the cabin with Elena and Barbie is with the witch. So unless we have more vampires here that I don't know of it only leaves Elijah."

****Flashback****

_Alexia laid in the bed on her stomach watching as Elijah adjusted his tie. "Why do you have to leave again?" she asked him as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "You never seem to stay more than a few days at a time."_

"_I hate having to leave you." Elijah said to her as he ran his hand down her bare spine and watched as goose bumps formed on her delicate skin. "I could spend a life time in this bed with you."_

"_Then why don't you." she said looking up at him and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately._

_When he finally pulled back it took a moment for her to catch her breath again. "I'll be back in a few days, I just have a few things I need to attend to and you need to go to school and work."_

"_I know." she said sitting up and pulled the sheet with her to cover her naked body. "Elijah we have been seeing each other for a year now and I don't even know what you do for a living."_

"_Alexia I told you I am a historian." Elijah said trying to dodge the questions he knew was coming. "My job has me doing much traveling but I always come back to you."_

"_What about your family, where are they from… are they ever around?" she asked and he stood up walking over to the window._

"_I thought we agreed to not talk about our past." He said as he slowly turned to face her. "I don't want anything to ruin what we have here."_

"_I just feel like you're hiding something." She said looking down at her lap._

"_My love, I tell you all that you should know and when I feel the time has come I will tell you everything." He said walking back over to her and sat down._

"_I go on spring break next week, will you be in town or should I make other plans?" she asked changing the subject._

"_I will be in town." He said as he pulled her closer to him._

****Present Time****

There was an annoying beeping sound that keep going off and Alexia opened her eyes again but this time when she looked around the room it wasn't familiar. It was cold and felt sterile with all the white walls. She kept blinking her eyes trying to keep them open but it was too hard and once again she felt her body giving up.

Matt looked over and saw Alexia open her eyes, he quickly stood up and rushed to her side but once he was there her eyes closed again. "Alex you gotta wake up." Matt said placing his hand on her cheek but there wasn't any movement.

"She loss a lot of blood, it's going to take time." Elena said rubbing his back as she glanced back at Stefan who was walking in the room. "Stefan… I didn't know you were coming up here."

"I'm sure you didn't." Stefan said walking over to the bed. "Matt, how is she doing?"

"They haven't said much other than give her time but she still hasn't been awake more than a few seconds at a time." Matt said shaking his head.

"Matt why don't you go get something to eat." Stefan said to him and Matt shook his head no. "I will stay and watch her for you."

"Ok, just don't leave her alone. I don't want her to wake up alone." Matt said reluctantly as he looked at her one more time then walked away as Stefan nodded at him.

Stefan stood there watching as Matt walked away and once he was out of site he quickly pinned Elena to the wall. "Katherine what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what was so special about her." Katherine said pushing Stefan off and saunter her way towards Alexia and ran her fingers up Alexia's arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard everything Stefan… I see he still prefers brunettes." Katherine said turning to face Stefan. "I wonder… did he enjoy draining the life from her."

"Katherine get away from her." Stefan said moving to the other side of the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Damon with something?"

"Yes… but it was no fun." Katherine said smirking at him.

****Flashback****

_Alexia got back to Chicago and wasn't in the mood to go back to her dorm so she went to Elijah's apartment instead. When she walked in he was standing there talking to his friend Jonas. "I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here." She said when they both looked over at her._

"_I was just leaving." Jonas said looking over at Elijah and Elijah nodded at him. "It is nice to see you Alexia."_

"_Nice seeing you too." She said smiling softly at Jonas as he walked out the door leaving her and Elijah standing there looking at each other. "Hey." She said to Elijah._

"_Alexia, where have you been?" Elijah asked her in a concerned voice. "I went to your dorm when I came into town and you weren't there."_

"_My sister passed away." she said to him and he quickly walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I went back home for her funeral." She mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss." Elijah said as he kissed her forehead. "I wish I had been here for you, my love."_

"_Elijah are you married?" Alexia bluntly asked him._

"_Where is this coming from?" he asked pulling back from the hug to look at her._

"_Does that matter?" she asked him taking a step back. "You won't talk about family and you leave here so much."_

"_We have discussed this many times Alexia." He snapped at her and this was the first time she had seen him start to get angry, normally he was always so calm. "My job…" he began to say and she cut him off._

"_Yeah I know the whole job excuse." Alexia said walking away from him and over to the window. "What is the name of the company you work for?"_

"_Why is any of this of any importance?" he asked as he walked closer to her._

"_Why won't you answer my question?" she snapped at him and he glared at her._

"_Because your question does not dignify an answer." He snapped at her._

"_I can't do this anymore, I won't be the mistress waiting around for you." Alexia said walking towards the door and Elijah quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. "This between us is over."_

"_You want to end what we have?" he asked in a semi shocked voice._

"_If you can't trust me enough to tell me everything there is no reason for us to be together."_

_He was taken back by her comment and didn't know what to say, he wanted her in his life but things were starting to take a turn and she wasn't safe with him anymore so he knew what he had to do. "You're right." He said letting her arm go and she looked at him shocked. "My work is more than just history and it is not something I wish to involve you in."_

"_Are you serious?" she asked him sounding confused. "I accuse you of being unfaithful and you tell me your job is dangerous."_

"_Maybe one day we can be together again, without the restrictions." Elijah said turning away from her._

"_I highly doubt that." Alexia snapped walking to the door and opened it. This was not how she thought this was going to happen, she thought he would say he wasn't married and that he loved her. "I gave my heart to you but that was not enough for you."_

"_Very well, good bye Alexia." He said turning to face her but she was already walking out the door._

****Present time****

Alexia was awaken again by the sounds of the machines beeping, as she opened her eyes the room was dimly lit and she thought that she was alone. When her mind had finally registered what had happened she quickly reached up to her neck and felt the bandages. She wasn't dreaming he had really done it, Elijah fed off of her and left her for dead. She glanced around the room to see if anything would give her any indication of what day it was that's when she noticed Matt sitting in the chair.

"Matt, what happened?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Did you know?" he asked her and she looked at him confused. "Did you know about the vampires?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexia asked as she sat herself up.

"Alexia you lived with Stefan and Damon don't lie to me, I can't take the lies anymore." Matt said in a tired voice as he sat back. "Caroline told me the truth and you didn't seem surprised when I asked you."

"I knew about the Salvatore brothers but I found out about Caroline the day before I was attacked." Alexia said fiddling with the blanket. "Do they all know that you know?"

"No." Matt said looking down at his hands.

"But you just said Caroline told you."

"Yes but she thinks that she erased it from my memory."

"Matt what are you doing?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Helping Sheriff Forbes and you can't tell nobody." Matt said to her in stern voice as he stood up. "They tried to kill you, I know you were attacked by a vampire and not some damn wild animal."

"Matt it wasn't them." She said pleading with him.

"It doesn't matter." He yelled at her and she flinched from his tone. "Damon turned Vicki and Stefan killed her, they deserve this."

"What?" Alexia said in a shocked voice. "I didn't know that, no one told me."

"They all lied to us." He said walking over to sit on the bed next to her. "I can't lose you to them Alex."

"You won't." she said hugging him.

The dance turned out to be another disaster for them, Damon allowed Elena to believe Bonnie had died trying to kill Klaus. Now Elena was upset that Damon had done that and she was tired of playing by their rules and it was time to set her own. She went down to the cellar where they had Elijah's body, Elena pulled the dagger out and sat back to wait for Elijah to wake up. After some time of sitting there he suddenly woke up. Elena rushed over to his side and he looked like he was in shock when he seen her.

"Elijah." Elena said softly to him.

"Katerina!" Elijah said in a daze.

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena."

Elijah had looked like he was confused. "Oh my God." He said as he closed his eyes. Elena slowly got closer to him but his body jerked around, she got scared and jumped back as He got up. "I can't… I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He asked rushing over to the door and slammed against the doorway. Elena jumped to her feet and rushed over to him and held him up. "I can't... I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in." Elena said to him.

"Then get me out of here." He growled at her as he pulled away and slammed into another wall then quickly disappeared. Elena ran after him and went up to the front door to find Elijah kneeling down outside of it. He tried to run at her but found he couldn't enter the house. "What happened?"

Elena quickly quiets him. "Shh!" She says as she tapped her ear and showed him that Stefan and Damon can hear then she whispered. "I'll tell you, not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he whispered back to her and she thought for a second then she gave him the dagger to show a sign of good faith and he took it.

Elena quickly went back down stairs and grabbed a couple of blood bags then snuck out of the house with Elijah. The two of them got in her car and left, Elena handed him the blood bags and he drank them as she drove. Finally when she felt they were a safe distance from the boarding house she parked her car. "You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked her as he finished the last bag.

"I'll tell you everything but we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

Elijah shook his head at her. "Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering you my help and in return, I want yours." Elena said to him.

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you." Elena turned her body to face him. "Do you even care how Alex is doing?"

"I will assume because you haven't said I killed her she's alive." Elijah said to her in a calm voice. "I trust she has relayed my message."

"Actually she hasn't." Elena said to him, just as he was about to say something her phone rang. She looked down at it then up at Elijah as she answered it.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan asked her and she could hear the worried tone he had.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said as she looked at Elijah.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena said in a stern voice.

"Listen to me, he can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Stefan said to her sounding extremely worried. "Remember what he did to Alexia."

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, I can trust him." Elena said looking at Elijah and he smirked at her. "He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." She said to him as she hung up.

Elijah held his hand out and Elena slowly gave him her phone. "He's here." she said as he placed her phone in his suit pocket.

"Klaus is here?" he asked stunned.

"He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has." Elijah said turning to look out the window. "One of his favorite tricks." He said looking back at Elena.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena said sounding desperate.

"Yes, I do." Elijah said in low voice as he thought back to when they met Katerina. "Take me to the Lockwood mansion."

"For what?" Elena asked as she started the car.

"Just take me there." Elijah said and Elena started to drive away. "I will explain things to you there."

They both stood quiet in the car as she drove, Elijah was still upset but Elena was right he did need her and she needed him. When they pulled in front of the Lockwood's he got out and Elena followed him to the door and he rang the doorbell.

Carol opened the door to find Elena and Elijah standing there. "Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol." He said glancing over at Elena then back at Carol. "I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I…" Carol began to say but Elijah stopped her when he started compelling her.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." He said smoothly to her.

She instantly smiled at him. "Of course. Anything you need." She said stepping to the side so they could enter.

"Thank you." he said as they entered. "Well, first things first… I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." she said looking him up and down.

"Wonderful." He said with a small smile.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena whispered to him.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it." he said as he slowly turned to face her. "Right before you and your friends killed me… twice. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." He said walking away and followed Carol upstairs.

Once he was changed out of the burnt suit Elijah came back down and Carol left for her meeting while Elena and Elijah stood there at the Mansion. They were currently sitting in the living room talking, Elena was surprised that he hadn't asked how Alexia was.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." He said looking away from her.

"No. I'm sorry." Elena said in a soft voice.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." He said looking over at her.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that." Elijah said smirking at her. "Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena said shaking her head at him. "You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah said to her as he thought about the past. "There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." He said and then told her some of the past revealing the fact that Klaus was his brother. "Yes. Klaus is my brother."

Elena was stunned and didn't know how to process that fact. "I heard that. I'm still processing." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G." He said smoothly to her as he sipped some of his tea.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked once her brain was able to process what he had told her.

Elijah stood up and walked over to a mirror. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He said as he turned to face her.

"So your parents were human?" Elena said standing up.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena." He said and she looked stunned. "Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" she asked still in shock.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead… come." Elijah said as he walked away from Elena, she looked around for a moment before grabbing her jacket and followed him out. "Why did Alexia not deliver my message?"

"She lost too much blood, Elijah why did you do that to her?"

"I did it because she betrayed me, why didn't Damon heal her when they found her?"

"He couldn't because my aunt Jenna found her and she doesn't know about vampires." Elena said looking over at him and he continued to walk not looking at her. "Elijah, Alex didn't betray you. She had no idea what they were doing, when it happened Damon said she was very upset."

Elijah ignored what she said and continued with their original conversation. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah said to her referring back to his burnt suit. "Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned."

Elena couldn't believe he had acted like it didn't matter but she needed him so she just went with it. "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from?"

"Yes, The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth." He said as they walked through the grounds. "Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked as she tried to keep up with his walking.

"Right, the curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical sounding, don't you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" she asked as they stopped walking and he enlighten her more on his and Klaus's past, once again shocking her. "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But why?" she asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" she asked him.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." He said calmly as he walked away from her.

"What?" Elena said shocked again and quickly followed behind him.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." He said to her when she caught up with him.

"But if there's no curse..." she started to say but he cut her off.

"There's a curse just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elena's phone had been buzzing in his pocket and it started again, it was beginning to irritate him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope." He said as Elena's phone began to vibrate in his pocket once again.

"What is this curse?"

Elijah pulled her phone out of the suit pocket. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He said to her as he handed her the phone.

Elena answered it when she saw it was Stefan calling. "Stefan… what's wrong?" she asked and he told her what had happened with Jenna. "No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at Elijah. "Klaus went after Jenna, I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of the day's arrangement."

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to." Elena said pleading with him. "I'll be back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

"Thank you, just in case you were wondering Alex is in the hospital." Elena said then turned and ran off.

Elijah stood there watching as she left, he wanted to go to Alexia but Elijah knew she was now a weakness he couldn't show. If the brothers or even Klaus finds her to be useful against him, he would lose her forever and he couldn't let that happen.

Alexia sat in her hospital bed thinking about the last time she saw Elijah, the hurt in his eyes haunted her and so did the fact that he tried to kill her. Since waking up no one other than Matt has come to see her and she wanted out of the hospital but Matt was making her stay until she was released by the doctors. Settling back into the bed she closed her eyes to get some rest but it didn't last very long.

"You are a beauty." She heard a man say and she opened her eyes to see a stranger standing next to the bed looking at her. "Now I see why my brother was smitten by you."

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" she asked as she began to sit up but he placed his hand on her shoulder pushing back down, his strength was too much for her to fight.

"Katerina has been so desperate to gain her freedom, well that and the fact that I have compelled her to tell me everything, has told me all about you my love." He said and Alexia got scared because now she knew he was vampire. "No need to be frighten… I just need a little assurance that the dagger in Elijah stays put or he stays out of my way if they decided to remove it."

"Who are you?" Alexia asked as she looked over at the door hoping someone would come save her.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Niklaus… Elijah's brother but you can call me Klaus." He said smirking at her as he continued to watch the fear in her eyes. "We really should be going now."

"What… no… I can't… please don't." she said stuttering over her words but he just smirked as he quickly lifted her up out of the bed and jumped out of the window.

Elijah and Elena went back to the boarding house and she invited him in, they walked into the library to find Stefan and Damon fighting each other. "Stop." Elena yelled at them and they look over to see Elena and Elijah standing there.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon said in pissed off voice.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena said to him.

"Really?" Damon said sarcastically to her.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said to them in a calm voice.

"What?" Damon said raising an eyebrow at him.

"An apology." Elijah said calmly to him.

"A what…" Damon snapped at him. "What about Alexia, does she get an apology?" Damon said sarcastically to him. "He tried to kill her and you're going to trust him."

"I will speak with Alexia another time." Elijah said to him trying to stay calm.

"You don't deserve her forgiveness." Damon snapped at him.

Stefan could see Elijah was getting upset and he knew he had to defuse this situation before it got out of hand so he moved closer to them. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena, I will always protect Elena." Stefan said to him.

"I understand." Elijah said to Stefan and everyone looked over at Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way and I did." Elena said looking at Damon.

"Is that true?" he asked looking over at Elijah.

"It is." Elijah said in calm voice.

Damon looked back at Elena. "And you're trusting him?"

"I am." She said in confident voice.

Damon glared at her, he didn't trust a word out of Elijah mouth. "You can all go to hell." He snapped as he walked away.

Stefan shook his head at Damon and looked back at Elijah. "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."

"Perhaps." Elijah said watching Damon retreat.

Alexia closed her eyes because the speed Klaus was going scared her, when the rush of the wind had stop she was put down on her feet and she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in some kind of cave. She went to back away but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Do I need to remind you what vampires can do?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "Good, now I'm not going to be completely rude." He said walking over to a bag that was sitting on the floor. "You may change from the hospital gown."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Klaus picked up the bag and walked back over to her. "I had my witch provide some clothing you may like." He said handing her the bag as he ignored her question. "I will be a gentleman and turn around but I will not leave."

Alexia nodded her head as she grabbed the bag and he turned around, she quickly changed into the jeans, shirt and shoes he had in there. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked and he turned around to face her.

"As long as they don't awake Elijah and my ritual goes as planned I will do nothing and you will be allowed to live." He said as he used his vampire speed to move her over to wall and she gasped from the movement. "But if they don't comply I will kill you."

"No! Please don't do this." she begged as he chained her wrist to the wall.

"I must be going." he said hitting her head against the wall and she instantly passed out. "Sleep well, love." He said walking away from her.

Now he needed to get his message to Elena and her friends, things had to go as planned in order for him to get rid of this curse. Nothing needed to be in his way, this was his one way assuring Elijah wouldn't be a problem for him. Finding out Elijah had a weakness that wasn't in the form of a doppelganger made things much easier for Klaus. Elijah's humanity was his greatest weakness and two things made it easy for Klaus to use it… Family and Love.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more... just four more chapters after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

The next morning Elena and Elijah explained things to Stefan and when Damon heard he got upset she was willing to risk her life so once again and it pissed him off so he walked off not wanting to hear anymore. After they talked a little more about the plans Stefan got up to go find Damon leaving Elena and Elijah in the library.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena said walking over to the grabbed the bottle of elixir that is supposed to save her life.

"Why are you?" Elijah asked walking over to stand next to her.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It's that simple."

"You know there's a possibility this elixir won't work." He said looking down at the bottle in her hands then back up at her. "I don't want to mislead you."

"I know the chance I'm taking." Elena said softly then they heard a door close and Jenna yell.

"Get out!" Jenna said in a scared voice when she saw Alaric come in.

"Jenna, Jenna!" he said putting his hands up.

"Get out!" Jenna said again holding a crossbow towards Alaric.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me." Alaric pleaded with her.

"Stay away from me." Jenna said as Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah joined them in the hall.

"What's going on?" Elena asked nervously as she looked between Alaric and Jenna.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok?" Alaric said looking between them. "He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon said sounding skeptical.

Alaric looked over at Jenna to prove to her it was him. "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

Jenna quickly cut him off before he could finish. "Okay, it's him." She said as she lowered the cross-bow."

Stefan raised his eyebrow at Jenna and then turned back to Alaric. "Why did he let you go?"

"He wanted me to deliver a message, the sacrifice happens tonight." He said looking at Stefan then he was about to finish the message but he noticed Elijah standing behind Elena. "I guess the rest of the message doesn't matter."

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked and Alaric nodded his head towards Elijah.

"What did my brother want you to say?" Elijah said in a calm voice as he moved closer to them.

"He wanted me to tell them not to remove the dagger from your heart." Alaric said.

"Well I can put it back." Damon said smirking at him.

"That's not all, he took Alexia from the hospital just in case you would defy him." Alaric said looking back at Damon.

"Why would he take Alexia if they defy him?" Elijah said trying to keep his voice leveled.

"I'm putting the dagger back in." Damon snapped.

"You are not going to do that." Elena said glaring at him then turned back to Alaric.

"He took Alexia because he said if Elijah was among the living he wouldn't risk her life by getting involved."

"That's where he is wrong." Elijah said walking away. "Everything goes as planned, Klaus has no idea I'm here and he will be dead before he could hurt Alexia."

"Alaric did you see her?" Jenna asked him and he shook his head no. "Then how do we know it's true? Someone should call Matt."

"No, we don't need him contacting the sheriff and we know he has her because how else would Klaus know about her." Damon growled as he started to walk away. "I'm going to kill Katherine." he said knowing she was the only way Klaus could possibly even know of Alexia.

While they filled Alaric in on what has been going on since Klaus took him, Elijah stood off to the side thinking to himself. His worse fears were coming true, he had known Klaus would do this and there was nothing he could do to save her. Klaus enjoyed taking love away from Elijah and once again he was doing it, first Tatia then Katerina and another and now Alexia.

Elijah watched as Elena went off to look for Damon, the more he was around the more he could see himself and Klaus in the two brothers. They both loved her and were tearing each other apart over her. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Elena's muffled screams, Stefan took off to find out what was going on. Elijah had listened in from where he was and shook his head when he heard Damon had fed her vampire blood.

Elijah walked into the library where Damon was pouring himself a drink, he walked over to the elixir and placed it back in the box. "Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless." He said looking up at Damon. "Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall… We'll proceed as planned."

Damon finished pouring his drink into the glass then down the drink in one swallow. "We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyways." He said to Elijah.

Elijah stopped walking and turned back to Damon and walked towards him. "The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything." He said to him in a calm voice. "She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time."

"So you're saying I won't be the only one living in misery… I'll have company." Damon said pouring himself another drink. "Alex will never forgive you for trying to kill her."

"Yes that is true but Alexia is mortal and will pass on while Elena will be a vampire that can haunt you forever." Elijah said to him smoothly and not realizing he had just confirmed to Damon he loves Alexia. "I have lived long enough to not let the past haunt me in ways it will for you." He said as he walked away leaving Damon there with his thoughts.

Tyler woke up from the attack against him and Caroline chained to the walls, in front of each other. He was confused on what was going on, when he looked around he found Alexia on the floor next to him passed out just like Caroline was across from him. Tyler looked down at her and noticed the dried blood next to a cut on her forehead and that she was also chained. After trying to break free from the chains and not being successful he pulled Alexia closer to him and laid her head in his lap then pushed the hair from her face.

"Alex wake up." he said lightly tapping her face and she started to stir around. "Come on Alex wake up."

Alexia slowly opened her eyes to see Tyler looking down at her. "Tyler?"

"Yeah Alex." He said then they heard Caroline start to wake too, he looked up at her when she opened her eyes.

Caroline opened her eyes to see Tyler across from her with Alexia's head in his lap. "Tyler? Alexia?"

"You all right?" he asked Caroline as Alexia slowly sat up holding her head.

"Yeah, I think so." She said looking over at Alexia. "Alex what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I was taken and brought here." Alexia said rubbing her head. "What's going on?" she asked as Caroline tried to break the chains but she couldn't.

"I already tried." Tyler said looking at her.

"Those witches vervained me." Caroline growled and Tyler quickly looked over at Alexia and then back at Caroline. "She knows about vampires."

"Yes I do but I just found out about Caroline before I was attacked." Alexia said looking over at Tyler. "Are you one also?" she asked him and he shook his head no.

"Who were they?" he asked looking over at Caroline changing the subject so he wouldn't have to answer Alexia's next question of what was he.

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline said resting her head back against the wall.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler asked sounding confused.

She didn't answer him right away, the fear of what was going on shocked her. "Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here."

Damon got Katherine to tell him where Klaus was holding Tyler and Caroline, when he was walking out the door she quickly told him that Alexia was being held in the same place. Damon knew by saving Caroline and Alexia he would get Elena to forgive him so he quickly went to the tomb. He arrived outside the tomb and Maddox, Klaus's witch, came out of hiding.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond, the brunette or the wolf?" Maddox asked sarcastically. "Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." Damon said rushing over to Maddox and pinned him on the ground, he was trying to strangle him but Maddox used his powers and threw Damon away from him. Maddox got up and used his powers to provoke a headache causing Damon to scream in pain. Suddenly there was a gunshot and Maddox fell forward to the floor on his knees. Damon lifted his head and seen Matt standing there with a gun. He quickly got up rushed over to Maddox and snapped his neck then looked up at Matt again. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Caroline and Alexia?" Matt said to him. "I checked the hospital my sister is gone."

"Listen, man… not a good time to play the hero." Damon said shaking his head at him.

"Where are they? And what did he do to them?" Matt snapped at him as he lifted the gun and pointed it at Damon. "My sister doesn't deserve this."

"I'm just here to rescue them." Damon said rushing over to Matt and hits him with the gun. Matt fell on the floor, unconscious. "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead." Damon said as he emptied the gun when he saw the bullets he crouched down and seen that Matt had wooden bullets.

Caroline explained things to Tyler about what Elena had told them Elijah had said. Alexia was upset that everyone had known more about Elijah before she had but she kept her anger to herself. Tyler had noticed Alexia was upset and not knowing the reason he thought it was fear so he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. Alexia welcomed his embrace and leaned against him.

"We'll do what we can to make sure you're safe." He whispered to her then looked back up at Caroline. "The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?"

"That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that." She said softly to him.

"And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice." Tyler asked as he pulled Alexia closer. "Why would he take Alexia."

"Yes and I don't know why he has Alexia." Caroline said looking over at them.

"Elijah." Alexia said then closed her eyes.

Tyler and Caroline looked at her but realized she wasn't going elaborate on her answer. "He's going to kill us?" Tyler asked.

"I think so. Yes." Caroline said softly.

"This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am." Tyler said changing the subject. "How to deal with it… I guess none of it matters anymore."

"Why didn't you say goodbye? You just left." Caroline asked him.

"You want to talk about this now?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if we're going to die… I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?"

"I knew you hated me." he said to her and she shook her head. "I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life."

"I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you." Caroline said softly to him. "But... I could never hate you, Tyler." He smiled at her then they hear the door of the tomb open. "Damon." Caroline said when he came in.

Damon looked over at her then over at Alexia who was in Tyler's arms. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." He said looking back at Caroline.

"What, Matt?" she asked as he crouched down in front of her.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked as him and Alexia sat up straight.

"No, I..." Caroline began to say but Damon cut her off.

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." He said as he released her and she got up to her feet then he walked over to Alexia who slid herself back away from him and somewhat behind Tyler. "Wolf boy can't protect you." Damon said sarcastically as he grabbed her wrist and broke the chain from it. "Let me just get you two out of here." he said getting up and Alexia pulled away from him.

Caroline quickly stepped forward. "Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him."

"Ohhh. It's getting dark soon." he said looking over at Tyler. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"Why?" Alexia asked confused as she looked between them.

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." Tyler said to him.

"I'll help." Caroline quickly added.

Damon walked towards Tyler and crouched down in front of him. "Don't make me regret this." He said as he broke Tyler's chains.

By the time they got out of the tomb it was dark out. Damon, Caroline, Tyler and Alexia walked out just as Matt was waking up. Caroline rushed over to him and when Alexia was about to do the same Tyler held her back and smiled nodding his head at Caroline. Alexia smiled back and just stood next to Tyler with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, Matt!" Caroline said softly to him then looked up at Damon. "Hey, did you hit him?!"

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon said sarcastically to her.

Tyler growled and held onto his chest as he looked up at the moon. "Tyler are you ok?" Alexia asked as she held on tighter to him.

"Tyler… Tyler?" Caroline said looking over at him.

"It's starting." Tyler said to them as he stood somewhat straight again.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon said looking over at Caroline then back at Alexia. "Alex I don't think it would be smart of you to stay near him."

"I don't care what you think." She snapped at him as she walked away with Tyler.

"Suit yourself sweetheart." Damon snapped at her.

"Come on." Caroline said to Matt as they followed behind them.

The five of them began there walk to the Lockwood property and it wasn't easy. Tyler was in a lot of pain and Alexia was trying to help him walk. Matt was just as concern as Alexia about Tyler while Damon just kept making smart remarks.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked as he looked back at Alexia and Tyler.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon said walking behind Alexia and Tyler.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexia asked looking back at him.

Damon's phone rang before he could answer her. "Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"Saving the day, I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." Damon said as they continued to walk.

"She's already gone, Damon." Stefan said in low voice.

"What?" Damon snapped at him.

"Klaus came, he took her." Stefan said and Damon could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'll take care of it." Damon said between gritted teeth. He hung up at the same time Tyler fell to the floor, the transformation was beginning.

"Tyler get up… Tyler what's wrong." Alexia said trying to get him back to his feet.

"Tyler!" Matt said concerned.

"I don't know if I can hold it off, get out of here." Tyler said through the pain as he tried to push Alexia away from him and she wouldn't move.

"Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline said to him in calm voice.

"Go!" he yelled at them and this time he pushed Alexia hard and she fell into Damon.

"What's happening to him?" Alexia shouted at them.

"Stay behind me." Damon said getting in front of her.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline was saying to him but was cut off.

"It's happening faster." Tyler said between groans.

"Tyler, it's ok." Caroline said still in a calm voice.

Tyler groan again and when he looked up at them his eyes were yellow. He rushed over towards Caroline but Damon intercepted him and they fell to the floor with Tyler above him. Damon pushed him off but Tyler bit him in the process, Tyler hit the floor next to Alexia and she quickly moved towards Matt and Caroline and Damon quickly got back to his feet.

"Damon..." Caroline said.

"I'm fine." He snapped at her.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled at them.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out." Damon said to them in a calm voice. "If it doesn't... Use these." He said giving them the wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!"

They quickly started running away and Damon left going the opposite way than them. When they finally reach the Lockwood cellar Caroline rushed them down. "Come on, down here."

"Is that going to hold?" Matt asked as Caroline closed one of the doors.

"No." Caroline said pushing them further into the cellar and through another door she closed then they ran in an area with an iron gate. "Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!" she said quickly and Matt helped her close it and she was using thick chains to hold it from opening. Tyler the wolf, entered the cellar and looked at them. "Tyler, It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?"

He rushed over to the gate and slammed into it scaring Matt and Alexia. Tyler, in wolf form, growled and snarled at Caroline, Matt and Alexia who are on the other side of the iron gate. Caroline was trying her best to hold the gate shut. "Caroline, let me help!" Matt said moving closer to her.

"Get back, I got it!" Caroline said pushing him back.

Tyler started to attack, fitting his snout through the bars of the gate and snapping and snarling, Caroline flinched but held the gate steady. Matt lifted and aimed the rifle at Tyler, Tyler backed up and attacked a second time. "Matt stay back." Alexia said grabbing at his coat and he glared at her.

"Caroline, the door's not going to hold." Matt said in a worried voice as he reached back and pushed Alexia behind him to protect her then continued pointing the gun at Tyler. "Come on!"

"Tyler, please!" Caroline cried out to him but Tyler didn't let up on his attack. Matt shot Tyler, who yelps in pain and backs away from them then Matt shoots him again. "Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler!"

"It's trying to kill us!" Matt yelled back at her.

"Wait!" Caroline said looking back at Tyler and he is laying on the ground, panting heavily. "He's wounded."

"Caroline, stay back." Matt said in a worried voice as Caroline begins to unlock the gate.

"We can go around him." she said calmly.

"Are you nuts?" Matt said pointing the gun back at Tyler.

"You're not going to shoot him again, ok?" she said opening the gate. "Ok. Matt, take my hand." Caroline said extending her hand towards Matt as she pushed the gate open more and walked out.

Matt continues to point the gun at Tyler. "I got it."

Caroline looked back at Matt. "Matt take my hand."

"What about Alex, take her first." Matt said shaking his head.

"Matt I'll be fine, go with Caroline." Alexia said urging him forward, she feared Matt would shoot Tyler again just like Caroline was. "I promise once Caroline gets you out I'll be ready for when she comes back for me."

Matt reluctantly complied and placed the rifle over his shoulder and he took Caroline's hand, she used her vampire speed to get the two of them out of the cellar. Then she quickly came back doing the same with Alexia. The three of them ran across the Lockwood grounds to the Mansion, Matt, Alexia and Caroline rushed into the house and Caroline shut the doors and locked them.

"Come on. Get in here!" Caroline breathes out, leaning against the doors. Matt peers out one of the front windows. "Do you see anything?"

"We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in." Matt said in a worried tone as he opened the chamber of the rifle and reloaded it.

Caroline looked over at him when she realized she now had time to question him. "How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!" she asked then looked at Alexia. "Did you tell him?"

"Alex didn't tell me anything. I was on vervain, I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea." He said walking away from her to go look out another window.

Caroline looked over at Alexia shocked and then quickly followed him. "Wait, my mom knows?! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?"

Matt turns back around to look at Caroline. "Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires."

"Well, what about you?" Caroline asked him and they could all hear the sorrow in her voice.

"What about me?" Matt asked her.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friend." Matt said avoiding the true answer to her question as he walked out of the room.

Caroline stood there looking upset and Alexia walked over to her. "I know we haven't had time to really talk since I got back." Alexia said standing next to her. "Just give him time, he just watched his best friend turn into a wolf."

"Alex why did you say Elijah was the reason you were in the tomb?" Caroline asked looking over at her while Matt continued to look out all the windows.

"Did anyone tell you about my history with him or at least what they know of about my history with him?" Alexia asked gesturing towards the couch and they both went to sit down.

"Yeah, Damon said something about you being his walking bloo…" Caroline started to say but Alexia cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Damon's an asshole." Alexia said shaking her head. "Elijah and I were seeing each other for two years before I came back."

"You have been dating one of the originals?" Caroline screeched at her and Matt quickly turned to face them.

"What the hell do you mean by an original?" Matt growled at them. "An original what?"

"Vampire." Caroline said then smacked her hand over her mouth when Matt turned his glare on Alexia.

"You were dating a vampire!" he yelled at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"In my defense I did not know he was a vampire until I moved away and saw Elena in Richmond." Alexia said shaking her head at him. "It doesn't matter… I'm not with him anymore."

Matt shook his head at her as he walked away again to look out another window. "I'm sorry Alexia." Caroline said softly.

"It's ok… he was going to eventually find out." Alexia said shrugging her shoulders. "Do you think Tyler is ok?"

"You don't think I killed him, do you?" Matt asked Caroline as he walked pass the girls to look yet again another window.

"No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere." She said looking over at him. "Do you think my mom wants to kill me?" she asked in a low voice.

Matt turned back to look at her. "I don't think your mom knows what to do with you."

"Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either." She said looking down at her hands.

Matt looks at her just as Caroline became more alert when she hears a noise on the front porch. "What is it?" Matt asked her.

Matt began to walk towards the front door and Caroline stops him. "Wait." She says listening more intently and hears more shuffling on the front porch. Matt pointed the gun at the door but Caroline gets up and pushes the barrel of the gun down. "Don't. Don't shoot." Caroline said as she ran over to the front doors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked her and Alexia got to her feet and went over by them.

Caroline looked through the glass on the front doors and sees Tyler lying, naked, on the front porch. Caroline quickly walks back towards Matt extending her hand out to him. "Give me your jacket."

"What?" Matt asked sounding confused.

"Your jacket, take it off." She said more sternly to him and Matt frantically took his jacket off and handed it to Caroline. She grabbed it and opened the front doors, Matt and Alexia followed behind her. Caroline kneeled down next to Tyler and placed the jacket around his naked body. "Hey."

Tyler looked up at Caroline stunned to see her, he was still panting slightly and gasped. "Caroline?"

Caroline looked back at Alexia and Matt then back down at Tyler. "Hey. It's ok. It's ok."

Matt was sitting in the parlor with Alexia waiting for Caroline to come back after she took Tyler to the room to rest. She came out of the room shutting the door behind her and Matt looked up at her. "How's Tyler doing?"

"Sleeping, he should be better by morning. He just... he needs some rest." She said leaning against the wall.

"Good." He said to her then looked over at Alexia who was trying to keep herself busy. "So this is your life now, huh?"

Caroline smiled at him. "Never a dull moment."

Matt stood up and walked towards Caroline. "You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun." He said and Caroline smiled and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest. "And so Caroline. I… I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing."

Caroline's smile faded as she looked at him. "But you can. Matt..."

"I don't… I don't know if I can, Caroline." He said to her honestly as he walked past her.

Caroline turned around with a look of desperation plastered on her face. "Matt!"

Matt turned around and looked at her just as Alexia got up stunned at what she was hearing. "I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care?" he asked looking at her then at Alexia. "My life is an absentee mom and a sometimes sister." He said looking away from Alexia's hurt face to Caroline. "And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it… and it sucks sometimes but it's my life and I think that I just want to live it without all of this."

Caroline looked at him, sadly, but nods her head understanding what he wanted as Alexia moved forward. "Matt I'm trying to be here for you." Alexia said in a shocked voice.

"Alex you knew about all of this for how long and hid it from me." He said to her in a calm voice. "For god sakes you were dating a vampire and lived with two of them."

"Matt what are you trying to say to me?" Alexia asked feeling defeated.

"I want you to move out." he said walking away and out the door not bothering to wait for a response from her.

Alexia looked around the room in a daze, things had seemed to get worse for her and she no longer knew what to do. Caroline stood there staring at her, shocked at Matt's outburst to Alexia. "Alex you can stay with me." she said softly and Alexia shook her head no.

"I stood here because of Matt and if this is too much for him…" Alexia trailed off not knowing what to even say. "I gotta go." She said walking to the door.

"Alex, where are you going to go?" Caroline asked following her to the door.

"I don't know but I'll be fine." Alexia said walking out.

Later that day after packing her things up and getting her car from the boarding house Alexia checked into a hotel. She wasn't quite sure on what to do but she couldn't leave yet because Caroline called her and told her what happened to Jenna and they were going to have a private memorial. The next morning Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Alexia and Jeremy walked across the graveyard. Stefan led Elena with his hand on the small of her back to the gravesite of Jenna and John.

Elena had four roses clutched in her hands as she kneeled down and placed one rose on a grave plot and another on the plot next to it. Elena approached her parent's graves and she looked down at the tombstone then kneeled and placed the remaining two roses on their graves. Elena started crying harder, Damon started to walk away from them. Elena looked up at him and slowly stands still crying.

Alaric walked towards Jenna's grave and placed a rose on her plot. He stares down at her grave, sadly before walking away. He squeezed Jeremy's arm gently and walked to the back of the group. Alexia watched as Stefan talked with Damon then Damon walked away by himself, she stood there for a second then decided to go after him.

Stefan saw Alexia walking the same way Damon had gone so he quickly intercepted her. "Alexia he needs some time alone." He said grabbing her arm.

"Stefan I just need to ask him something and I promise I will leave him alone." Alexia said glancing over her shoulder to see he was still in sight.

"Ok, just be easy on him." Stefan said giving in.

Alexia jogged after him and called his name to get him to stop. "Damon." Damon heard Alexia calling him and he turned around to see her trying to jog towards him through the cemetery in heels, it made him smile for a small second then he used his vampire speed to get to her. She came to a sudden stop when he was in front of her. "Damon, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Alex I'm all out favors right now." he said turning away from her. "Go ask Stefan."

"Stefan will not do it." she said softly knowing he would hear her as she looked down at her bracelet. "I know he won't."

"And because you think I'm the bad one I'll do it." Damon said turning to face her.

"It's not like that Damon." Alexia said looking up at him. "I want to forget, I want to forget all of it."

"You can't be serious!" Damon said shaking his head at her. "Just because your boyfriend betrayed all of us is not a reason to forget."

"Damon it's not just Elijah, it's everything that has happened since my return to Mystic Falls."

"So you want to forget all of it." he said rushing over to her and they were just inches apart. "What makes you think I won't screw with your head once that bracelet is off?"

"What could be worse than what I feel right now?" she said to him as she removed the bracelet and dropped it to the floor.

"I won't do it." he said walking away from her.

"Damn it Damon!" she yelled at him and he stopped walking. "You fucking owe me this!"

"I don't owe you damn thing!" he snapped at her as he turned to face her.

"I know about Vicki's true death." She said softly to him. "I know you're the reason she had to die."

"It was Stefan who killed her not me… so use this pity party on him."

"Stefan killed her but it was you who turned her into a vampire."

"You want to forget… fine I'll make you forget." Damon said as he rushed to her and held her face between his hands.

"Wait… can you please make sure Caroline takes care of Matt."

"Yes." He said as tears ran down her face. "You're going to go back to Chicago and finish school, you will know Matt is taken care of and not worry about him, vampires and werewolves don't exist outside the mythical world." Damon said compelling her. "You will forget all things Elijah and move on to have a happy normal life and for the last three weeks you were just traveling around getting know the wonderful and caring person you are." Damon said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes when you opened them again I want you to go to your car and leave."

Alexia closed her eyes for a few seconds then felt a rush of air, when she opened them back up she was standing alone in a cemetery. "What am I doing here?" she said to herself looking around.

She felt lost and quickly walked to her car while looking around, once she was in the car she felt the urge to go back to Chicago so she left town quickly. Damon watched as Alexia pulled away, he didn't know if he should have done that but at least someone was getting away from there with their life. He walked over to the spot they were standing in and bent down to pick up her bracelet and held it for a moment before he stuck it in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the review and those who have set an alert or favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

Alexia has spent the summer catching up with the school work she missed when she had taken her self exploratory trip. She couldn't figure out why she had done that but she guessed it was needed after losing her sister. Things were going great for her and she was constantly busy between work and school. Alexia has missed a few calls from Elena and Caroline, they left messages asking how she was doing but she never understood why and didn't bother calling them back.

Damon has spent the summer secretly tracking Stefan and avoiding all questions about Alexia, before Stefan had gone to Klaus Elena told him she was worried because they hadn't see Alexia since the memorial and he told Elena that Damon was the last one to see her before she disappeared. Caroline told Damon about the last time Matt and Alexia saw each other and he felt they didn't need to know he had wiped her memory.

Damon heard Elena coming in the house when he was talking to Andie so he went down stairs and came up behind her. "Morning." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, I was gonna..." Elena started to say as she turned around, Damon was standing there naked smirking. "OH!" she squealed turning around again. "You heard me! You knew that I was here."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" he said to her still smirking.

Elena covered her eyes with one hand and with the other hand she grabbed a towel throwing it at him as she turned around with one hand still over her eyes. Damon caught the towel and wrapped it around his waist as Elena peeked between her fingers to make sure he had covered up. When she seen he was covered she dropped her hand from her eyes. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena said as she pulled paper from her pocket. "Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean." He said sarcastically to her.

"You don't know that."

Damon walked up to her. "You're right, Elena. This could be the one." He said taking the paper from her. "After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland."

Elena snatched the paper back from him. "Fine, I'll go by myself." She said walking away from him.

Damon uses his vampire speed to get in front of her and took the paper from her. "Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." She said almost pleading with him.

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." he said as he started to walk away from her.

"Damon."

"What Elena?" Damon said in a tired voice.

"Alex hasn't returned any of our calls and I'm worried about her, you were the last one to see her."

"She wanted to get away from here and told me to tell you guys she was going back to school." Damon said telling her half of the truth.

"Why wouldn't she talk to any of us and why wouldn't you tell us sooner?"

"Maybe she just wants to forget everything and you calling her isn't helping."

"But..." She started to say but Damon just walked away. Elena realized that was the most she was going to get out of Damon so she left, on her way to school she decided to try Alexia's phone again.

"Hello." Alexia said finally giving in and answered her phone.

"Alex is that you?" Elena said in an excited voice.

"Yeah… is there something wrong? Is Matt ok?" she asked in a worried voice.

"No, Matt is fine. I was just worried about you, we haven't heard from you in long time."

"I'm doing good." Alexia said in a confused voice, she didn't understand why Elena was worried. "Not to be rude Elena but if there is nothing wrong with Matt I gotta go."

"Alex wait." Elena said before Alexia could hang up. "Have you heard from Elijah or have you seen him?"

"Look Elena I gotta go, I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't have time for this." Alexia said hanging up.

Alexia stood there staring at her cell phone, she was at a lost and had no idea who Elena was asking about. Still in a slight daze from the call she was startled when two arms went around her waist from behind and she jumped from the contact.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she heard from behind her and she realized it was her boyfriend Mark.

"I'm ok." She said leaning back into his embrace. "I just got a weird call from an old friend." She said putting her phone back in her pocket. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me?"

"I wish I could but I have so much to do but you go and fun with your friends tonight." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Ok… I gotta go but I'll see you tonight." She said turning and kissing him before leaving.

Elena didn't know what to think but she knew something was off. She went about her day not looking forward to the party Caroline had planned for her birthday. Once the party was up and in motion Elena was trying to forget everything for a couple of hours but was failing miserably at it. By the end of the night things had taken a horrible turn, Stefan killed Andie and Damon was beyond pissed. Then the next day Elena had gone on to try and play hero which once again brought Damon and Stefan face to face. After getting Elena out of the mountains and back home he had decided Stefan wasn't completely gone. He was pouring himself a drink when his phone rang interrupting him.

"You're interrupting my drink." Damon said sarcastically.

"You miss me?" Katherine said with a hit of humor in her voice.

"Katherine… Where are you?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." Katherine said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." Damon said to her.

"And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend."

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is."

"Hmm." Katherine said hinting at the fact that she did.

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" he quickly asked.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away." she said.

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked her.

"Spend five hundred years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you."

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted." Katherine said and once again the humor was back.

"Where are they?" he asked her again hoping she would answer.

"I gotta question for you Damon?"

"Tell me where they are and I might answer it." Damon said sarcastically to her.

"Does Alexia know Elijah has been daggered again?" she said asking him her question anyways.

"That doesn't matter she wouldn't even care or know who he is."

"What did you do Damon?" Katherine asked with amusement in her voice.

"I helped her forget her problems." Damon said and he was confused on why this mattered. "Katherine stay away from her."

"Well you see the problem is I can stay away from her but I might not be the only vampire that knows her location soon."

"Are they in Chicago?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I gotta go Damon." Katherine said.

"Katherine are they in Chicago?" he snapped at her.

"Yes Damon, they are in Chicago." Katherine said hanging up the phone. Damon had to find a way to get Klaus and Stefan out of Chicago before they crossed paths with Alexia and hoped he didn't have to tell Elena that he had compelled her to forget everything.

The last couple of days have been smooth for Alexia, she passed her finals, she decided to take Mark up on his offer and move in with him. Tonight her friends Melody and Annie were taking her out to for a girls night out. When they arrived at Gloria's the place had just the right amount of people in it, it wasn't too packed and it wasn't dead and boring.

"Alex let's take shots." Melody said pulling Alexia and Annie towards the bar.

Klaus and Stefan were in Chicago and they both ended up being at the same bar, neither had noticed that Alexia was there too. Gloria had placed two beers down in front of both them. "Where's Rebekah?" she asked looking at Klaus.

"She'll be here, I can't just conjure her on demand." He said sarcastically and Gloria walked away as he turned to look at Stefan. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people." Stefan said taking a drink from his beer.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said pouring two shots of tequila.

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said looking at him and that's when he noticed Alexia at the other end of the bar with her friends. "Do you happen to know why my dear brother's love interest is here?" Klaus said nodding his head towards her and Stefan turned to see what he was talking about. "Why don't you go find out who the lovely lady is here with?"

Stefan nodded his head and walked towards her, he couldn't believe that Damon would use Alexia as a distraction and it was pissing him off. Stefan knew he had to watch what he said to her because Klaus would be listening. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she turned and looked at him.

"Alex what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Um… excuse me do I know you?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Now it was Stefan who was confused, he looked up at Klaus and Klaus raised his eyebrow at him. "Alexia are you playing games with me?"

"Alex have you been hiding this hottie under your bed?" Annie said smiling at them and Alexia glared at her.

"Annie I am not hiding this guy, remember I'm with Mark now." she said to Annie then turned back to Stefan. "Look I have no idea who the hell you are or how the hell you know my name but if you don't mind, can you please just leave me alone?" she said turning away from him.

He stood there stunned for a moment then he walked back to Klaus who was sitting there smirking at him. "Well my friend it looks like someone has compelled that one to forget us." Klaus said signaling to the bar tender to bring him another drink. "I'm going to assume your moron of a brother has done that one."

"I don't understand why Damon would do that." Stefan said shaking his head and glancing back at her.

"We should see how much she has been compelled to forget." Klaus said standing up.

"NO!" Stefan quickly said blocking Klaus from going any further. "If she doesn't remember anything we should just leave her alone, she's not a threat let's just finish our conversation."

Alexia kept glancing towards the guy that had just left her and was confused on how he had known her name but yet she didn't have any memory of him or even the guy he was currently drinking with. Melody noticed Alexia was in daze and she wanted to cheer her up.

"Come on Alex forget about it, if hottie thinks he knows you that's good for him." she said and Alexia smiled at her.

"Let's have some fun with it and get him to buy us drinks tonight." Annie said smirking at them.

"You girls are crazy." Alexia said shaking her head.

The three of them tried to ignore the two guys at the bar and Alexia thought she was in the clear when one of them walked out of the bar. She got up to go to the rest room so she could have a moment to herself but when she went to walk pass the other guy he stood up blocking her path.

"Hello love." Klaus said as he stood in front of Alexia.

"Please don't tell me you think you know me too." she said looking up at him.

"No I don't but I would love to buy you a drink and see if we could get to know each other."

Alexia looked around the bar and noticed her friends smiling at her and nodding their heads. "Sure why not." She said to him and he smiled as he glanced at the door then led her to the seat next to him. "Alexia." She said sticking her hand out to him.

"Klaus." He said shaking her hand then brought up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Can I have two whiskeys?" he said motioning to the bartender but didn't take his eyes off her. "How long have you been in this great city?"

"A few years, how about yourself?"

"I'm just passing through." Klaus said glancing over at her friends and they waved at him then he looked back at Alexia. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out without your boyfriend, another strapping fellow just might try and get a taste." He said smirking at her.

"My boyfriend Mark and I trust each other." Alexia said smiling at him and he nodded. "Did your friend leave you behind?" she asked looking around for the other guy.

"Not at all, love." Klaus said watching her intently, from the sooth beating of her heart he knew she definitely had no idea who he was. "He just ran out to get a bite to eat."

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be back in a moment." Alexia said getting up and he nodded at her as she walked away.

Her friends began to follow her and he quickly intercepted them. "Alexia is in good hands here and the two of you can go home and don't call her tonight." Klaus said compelling them and they both nodded and walk away, he stood there waiting for her when he sensed Damon sitting down next to him as Gloria called out for last call. "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now."

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said sarcastically as he sat down next to Klaus.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus said taking a drink from his glass.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon said as the rest of the people were leaving the bar.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus began to say then was interrupted by Alexia.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have to go so it was nice meeting you Klaus." She said as Damon's eyes went wide, even though Stefan said she was here he didn't see her and thought she had left already.

"Don't be silly love, you're going to stay right there." He said compelling her and she stopped moving.

"Why can't I move?" she asked and they could hear the fear in voice.

"Because I told you not too." Klaus said looking over at Damon.

"Let her go, this is just between us?" Damon said looking over at a very scared Alexia then back at Klaus.

"But I like an audience and you clearly want to die."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said sarcastically. "And there's no need for her to be here."

Klaus quickly grabbed Damon by the throat and started strangling him, Alexia gasped then screamed when she saw Klaus stabbed Damon with a toothpick. "Shut up!" he yelled at her and she quickly covered her mouth in fear. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He said sarcastically and Damon let out a humorless laugh as Klaus stabbed him again and he grunted this time. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He said stabbing him again. "Ohh, almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon grunted at Klaus.

Klaus threw Damon away from him and Damon landed on the table breaking it on his way down. Then Klaus grabbed Alexia by the arm pulling her with him as he walked over to Damon only stopping to break a chair leg for a stake. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said letting Alexia go and crouched down over Damon and was about to stab him but Gloria used her powers to burn the stake Klaus had in his hand which caused him throw it and he shook his head at her. "Really?"

"Not in my bar, you take it outside." Gloria said as she looked over at Damon. "And I really hope you don't plan on Killing this one, she is one of my regulars."

Klaus looked over at Alexia who had tears streaming down her face. "I'm not going to hurt her as long as Damon does as I say and she'll be free to leave with him." He said to Gloria looking over at Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. I don't know what you have done to my brother's love but take her and leave Chicago before I kill the both of you." He said getting up from the floor.

"Elijah won't be happy if you kill her." Damon said getting up from the floor himself.

"My brother will get over it, he's done it before." Klaus said walking away from Damon and stopped in front of Alexia. "My love you will forget everything you just saw and won't remember any of your old memories until myself or Elijah let you do so." Klaus said compelling her as he wiped the tears from her face and she blinked her eyes.

"That was not cool." Damon growled at Klaus and he just smirked at him, Alexia looked over at Damon confused as he walked over to her. "We gotta go." He said grabbing her arm and she pulled it away from him.

"I am not going anywhere with you." said backing away from him.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, we are leaving now." he snapped at her as he flipped her over his shoulder and carried her out while she punched at his back.

"Put me down, asshole!" she yelled at him, when she realized he wasn't putting her down she gave up hitting him and just held on to him as she tried to push herself up right. "Please, I don't know what you want just let me go."

"Alex look I know you have no memory of me but I know you and I won't hurt you." he said to her as he placed her on her feet in front of him. "Just trust me, you're not safe in Chicago anymore and we need to leave."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" she asked him.

"Damon." He said as she took a step back. "Don't try to run… I don't want to scare you but if you run it's going to happen."

Alexia shook her head at him then turned and ran from him. Damon sucked in a deep breath and released it then used his vampire speed to get in front of her. Alexia quickly stopped and gasped as looked at him with wide eyes. "How… you were… what are you?" she stuttered over words in shock and fear.

"I told you not to run." He said calmly and she started to back away and he quickly moved behind her and she jumped when she hit her back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Damn it Alexia." He snapped and she went to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand as he pushed her head back against his chest. "If I let you go will you stop trying to run and remember there is no point in you screaming… you got that?" he asked and she nodded her head slowly.

Alexia slowly turned to face him. "What do you want with me?"

"I didn't want anything but now that they know you're here I can't leave you." Damon said shaking his head. "I wish I could make you remember so this would be easier but I can't, so please just trust me."

He said reaching his hand out to her and she reluctantly gave him her hand and they walked to the car were Elena was sitting waiting for him, her eyes went wide when she saw Alexia with him. "I'll explain on the way home." He said opening the door and Alexia slid in behind him, she was confused on why Elena was here. He got in the car and looked over at Elena. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Just drive." she said as she looked back at Alexia. "Alex are you ok?"

"Elena what is going on here?" Alexia said looking over at her then at Damon. "What is he?"

"Alex what are you talking about… that's Damon." Elena said looking over at Damon. "Damon what happened in there?"

"It kind of didn't happen in there but Klaus made it worse." Damon said and Elena raised her eyebrow at him. "The day of Jenna's memorial Alex came to me and asked me to make her forget everything."

"No Damon… please tell me you didn't do it." Elena said shaking her head at him.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" he asked looking over at her and then through the mirror at Alexia.

"You both have me seriously confused backed here and one of you need to start explaining to me what is going on!" Alexia snapped at both of them. "Then while you're at tell me where the hell are you taking me."

"Well I can tell you we are headed back to Mystic Falls and Damon can explain what he did and what's going on." Elena said smirking at Damon and he rolled his eyes at her.

Alexia was about to ask why they were taking her back to Mystic Falls but Damon started talking first. He explained vampires and werewolves to her and everything Klaus was blocking him from making her remember except the whole Elijah thing. Damon figured that part was best to leave out of her mind for now. When Elena went to try and tell her about him Damon stopped her before she could, Alexia was trying to process what they were saying to her and sat there quietly.

Once again according to them she was told all the things that go bump in the night were real and not fake but Elena had told her this time she took it a lot more calmly than the last time she was told about this. When they arrived at Elena's house Damon figure this time it would be best for Alexia to stay with her rather than at the boarding house with him. The next day Elena and Alexia stood in her house talking everything over and it helped more with it only being the two of them. When they woke up the following morning Alexia was helping Elena cook chili for the founder's potluck and Damon was there helping them too.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck, everybody brings chili." Damon said walking over to stand next to Elena as Alaric walked in the kitchen. "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" he said as he looked over at Alexia. "Hey Alex, you feeling better today?"

"Why is she sick or something?" Damon said looking over at her.

"No I'm not sick and yes I'm feeling better." She said to them.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked Alaric so she could change the subject.

"Um… those founder's parties aren't really my thing." He said shaking his head at her.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said sarcastically.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena said to him.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family, they made sucky chili." He said smiling at her and she laughed.

Alaric looked at them and didn't like how they were acting with each other. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"She knows." Damon said nodding towards Elena.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break." Elena said getting back to cooking the chili. "I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial." Damon said smirking.

"I might not remember everything and know exactly what's going on but I have to agree with Damon." Alexia said leaning back on the counter. "I don't know him but I definitely know you."

Elena glared at Alexia then leaned towards Damon. "I'm not in denial." She whispered.

"No?" Damon questioned her as he got closer to her and touched her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

Alaric stood there watching them still not liking their new bond, then the doorbell rang and Elena went to answer the door. Damon's phone rang and he stepped out of the room to answer it leaving Alaric and Alexia in the kitchen. "Does Damon have a thing for Elena?" she asked him and he nodded as he moved closer to her and tapped the side of his ear and pointed towards the way Damon had just gone. "Oh yeah, he can hear us."

"Yes I can and Elena is my brother's girlfriend." He said walking up to them. "I gotta go take care of something."

Alexia heard Caroline and Bonnie talking to Elena, she was not in the mood to do the whole happy reunion thing. "Damon can I tag along with you… I really need to get out of here."

"You promise not to irritate me?" he asked her and she nodded. "Fine but if you do, I get to bite you."

"Damon!" Alaric snapped at him and Damon raised his hands in defense.

"I was just joking." He said pulling Alexia to her feet. "Let's go, after I'm done we can get drinks before the party."

When they walked out of the kitchen Caroline's eyes went wide at the site of Alexia. "Alex when did you get back in town and why didn't you return any of my calls?" she said walking towards her.

Alexia looked over at Damon who was looking at her. "Barbie we got somewhere to be." Damon said as he tried to pull Alexia with him to the door and Caroline quickly got in front of them.

"Caroline I'm not trying to be mean but I really don't want to talk right now." Alexia said as she looked over at Elena and Elena nodded at her unasked question.

"Caroline I'll explain things to you." Elena said walking over to them. "Alex are you sure you want to leave with Damon?"

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here for a while." Alexia said nodding at her then left with Damon.

Once they were in the car Damon quickly left. "Did you want out of there because Caroline is a vampire or was there another reason?"

"It has nothing to do with the vampire thing, I don't feel right around everyone." She said looking over at him. "All of you know things about me that I can't remember and I know I asked you take them away and you explain how you can do it but I don't understand why you can't make me remember again."

"Klaus compelled you not to remember until he lets you and I can't do anything about that."

"Can you try?" she asked him softly.

"I need to meet with Sheriff Forbes and then when I'm done I'll take you where I compelled you and we'll see what we can do." Damon said as he parked across the street from the station. "Wait here, I shouldn't take long."

After twenty minutes of sitting there bored out of her mind Damon finally jumped in the car. He didn't say anything to her, he just started driving. When they pulled into the cemetery Alexia turned to him but he didn't look at her until he pulled over and put the car in park.

"A cemetery?" she asked him and he nodded. "Why were we in a cemetery?"

"It was for Jenna's memorial, remember us telling you about that?" Damon asked as he climbed out of the car and walked over to her side as she climbed out. "Follow me."

They began to walk past all the stones and deeper into the cemetery. "Damon why did I ask you to do this to me?" she asked and he looked over at her. "There has to be more to the story that you're not telling me." He continued to walk not answering her question and she followed him until they came to a stop. "I remember being here" she said looking around. "I didn't know why I was here and I quickly left back to Chicago."

"I told you to go back to Chicago. This was the very spot we were standing in when you begged me to make you forget everything." Damon said moving to stand right in front of her, he grabbed her face like he done that day. "Alexia I need you to remember everything I told you to forget." He said trying to compel her.

"I don't think it work." Alexia said closing her eyes. "It's like my mind is trying to remember but something is blocking it."

"Klaus." He said walking away from her and she ran to catch up with him. "Let's go get a drink."

"That's it, you're not going to try harder?"

"Alex I can't try harder, I only brought you here to amuse you." He said as she tried to keep up with him. "I can't compel you to remember because Klaus blocked me from doing it."

The two of them left not saying another word, Alexia was trying her hardest to remember but nothing was working. There was only one answer and he wasn't in town to help her and she had no way of contacting him without anyone finding out. Damon and Alexia got a drink from Mystic Grill and then went to the founder's party. The two of them were walking around when they came upon the table with all the chili made by the founding families and he smirked at her as he showed her the place card. Alaric came walking up handing both Damon and Alexia a beer.

The three of them started walking again. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon said to them.

Alaric sucked in deep breath and released it. "Hey… uh… I think you need to take a beat with Elena." He said to Damon and Damon turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" Damon said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric said to him in a calm voice.

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon snapped at him.

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon snapped and they could tell he was getting mad.

"What I think… is you need… to take a beat." Alaric said slowly hoping Damon got the point.

Damon glared at him but didn't get a chance to respond because Liz came walking up to them. "Damon? Sorry… Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." She said glancing over at Alaric then at Alexia.

Damon glared at Alaric as he started to walk away but Alexia quickly moved to him. "Damon wait." She said grabbing his arm, he stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want to go back to Elena's and I sure as hell don't want to stay here anymore can I go to your place?"

"Yeah go ahead, take my car." He said handing her his keys. "I can get home on my own and you better not put a scratch in it." Damon said then he told her how to get to the boarding house and then left with Liz to the council meeting.

"Damon is pining over Elena and you're just going to throw yourself at him." Alaric said to her shaking his head. "He is just going to use you until he gets what he wants."

"I am not throwing myself at him, the reason I want to stay at his place is because no one is ever there." She snapped at him. "Damon is always around Elena in fact everyone is always around her and I don't want to deal with all the people. Once everyone knows all my memories are gone they are going to have pity on me and I hate that."

"Damon is the reason you don't have your memories, he should have never done that to you."

"Apparently I begged him to do it so don't put this just on him." Alexia said shaking her head. "You're supposed to be his friend, why the sudden change?"

"There is a lot you don't know or remember so just be careful around him." Alaric said as he walked away from her.

Alexia followed the direction Damon gave her and went to the boarding house, when she got there she felt like she knew the place but couldn't remember it. She went into the parlor found his liquor and poured herself a drink then went exploring around the house. Alexia's plan was to get close to Damon in hopes of finding a way to contact Klaus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Alexia was now lounging in one of the bedrooms reading an original Gone with the Wind book that she found on top of a stack of books next to the bed. It was peaceful there and no one was hounding her to try and remember things should couldn't. Something about her has always felt different, like something was missing these last few months but she could never figure out what it was and now she knew exactly why she felt that way. Alexia wanted her memories back, she wanted to know what hurt so much that she would asked for them to be removed. Her mind was so stuck in her thoughts she didn't even realize Damon was leaning against the door watching her until he spoke.

"Of all the rooms in this house you chose mine." He said sarcastically as he pushed off the door and she quickly sat up in the bed and place the book down next to her, he walked towards the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was your room." She said as she went to get up and Damon shook his head no and she sat back down.

"I forgot you liked the classics." Damon said picking the book up and flipped through it as he sat down next to her.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking down at the book in his hands. "Did I tell you that?"

"Nope…" he said sucking in a deep breath and slowly released it. "A daggered original told me that."

"A what?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand or remember." He said sarcastically and she glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, you were the one that begged me to make you forget."

"What the hell are you hiding from me?" she snapped at him as she stood up and he shook his head no. "You know what you're an asshole." She snapped as she walked towards the door but stopped to look at him before she walked out. "I came here because you had seemed like a person I could trust to tell me the truth, apparently I was wrong."

"You want the truth… alright here's the truth!" he snapped at her as he used his vampire speed to get right in her face. "You were a walking human blood bag for an original vampire and when you found out he was a monster like me you begged me to make you forget him."

Alexia stood there in shock looking at him, she didn't know whether to cry or smack him. "I'm going to walk back to Elena's." she said in a low calm voice. "I know where the door is, I'll let myself out."

She turned to walk away but Damon got in front of her before she could even take a step. "Alexia wait."

"Damon don't bother, I wanted the truth and you gave it to me."

"It's late and walking to Elena's is not going to do you any good." He said shaking his head at her. "Just stay in your old room for the night."

"My old room?" she questioned him and he nodded as he walked down the hall.

"You stood here with me and Stefan when you first moved back." He opened one of the doors and gestured for her to go in. "You left some of your things when you moved out but I found this in the cemetery when you left." he said holding the bracelet out in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked as he placed it in her hand.

"Elena gave this to you when you were first staying here, it has vervain in it."

"What is vervain?"

"It will keep any vampires from being able to use compulsion on you."

Alexia nodded at him as she slowly entered the room, she placed the bracelet around her wrist and he closed the door going back to his room. She walked over to the bag of stuff he had pointed out and went through it, inside the bag she found some clothes and at the bottom of the bag she found a picture of her with a man she couldn't remember. From the looks of the picture she looked happy, they both did but she couldn't remember taking it or who he was.

The next morning Damon got up and walked downstairs to check on Alaric, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink and an extra one for Alaric. Then he walked to the couch were Alaric's still dead body was laying. Damon lifted one of the glasses next to Alaric's ear and shook it.

"Wake up." Damon said and Alaric jumped from laying down to a sitting position gasping for air as Damon sat on the coffee table across from him and placed the glass in Alaric's hand. "It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked." He said sarcastically. "Hope it's not going bad."

"You killed me." Alaric said in shocked voice.

"You pissed me off." Damon said like it was obvious as he took a drink from his glass.

"You killed me!" Alaric yelled at him.

"Ric, no hard feelings… all right? I was on a bit of a tear, everyone was trying to tell me how to behave."

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." He said getting up from the couch and walked away.

Damon stood there looking down at his drink until he heard Alexia walking in room. "How long were you standing there?" he asked her.

"Long enough to hear you pissed a lot of people off yesterday." She said walking over to take the seat Alaric just vacant.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you lecture me." Damon said getting up.

"Who am I to judge you... my list of pissed off people probably ain't much shorter than yours." Alexia said as her phone rang and she noticed it was Elena.

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked nodding towards her phone as he made another drink for himself.

"Nope… like you I'm also not in the mood to be lectured."

Damon smirked at her then heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." he said walking to the door and opened it to find Elena standing there. "I'll accept written apologies only." He said sarcastically to her and she smiled at him.

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" she said to him.

"Katherine." He said hitting his head lightly against the door. "Wonderful... What do you want?"

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime." She said as he turned to walk away from her." Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?"

Damon stopped walking and turned to face her again. "Impeccable timing, I was told I need to take a beat."

"Is that a yes?" she said seductively walking towards him. "I'll drive."

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here." he said perking up a bit. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here, that's all I'm going to give you for right now but believe me... It's good." She said showing him Elena's necklace.

"Damon, you don't mind if I take a shower do…" Alexia was saying to him until she saw Elena standing there with him. "Elena."

"Damon Salvatore what have you been up to?" Katherine asked smirking at him.

He just rolled his eyes at her and turned to face Alexia. "Alex remember we told you about the whole doppelganger thing?" he asked her and she nodded at him. "Well this is Katherine not Elena."

"The evil bitch Elena can't stand." Alexia said smirking at her, she heard all the stuff Katherine put Elena through and her protective older friend side kicked in. "Damon, I'm going to use your shower."

"Alex, I'm gonna take off for a while." Damon said to her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You can stay here if you want but don't tell anyone where I went or who I'm with."

"You're a grown man, knock yourself out but I'm staying in your bed because the one in my room sucks." She said walking away from them and Damon couldn't help but smile at the boldness Katherine brought out of Alexia.

"Did that tramp just call me a bitch?" Katherine snapped at Damon. "I'm gonna ripped her damn throat out."

"You do that and Klaus won't be the only original wanting you dead."

"Elijah is laying in a coffin daggered." Katherine said rolling her eyes at him.

"He never stays that way long, let's hit the road." Damon said walking out and Katherine followed him.

After showering Alexia took the alone time to catch up on the tons of voicemails she had, the last couple of days she has avoided answering Mark and Melody's calls. The first call she returned was Mark's and he flipped out on her for leaving the way she did without telling him, her excuse to him was her brother was in some trouble and she needed to help him out. Then she explain that she would probably be here for another week, he wasn't happy about her staying longer but he was happy to finally hear from her.

Melody was much easier to talk to but she had assumed that Alexia left with Klaus but Alexia was quick to correct her so she wouldn't say anything to Mark about him. After making all her calls Alexia decided to borrow Damon's car, of course without his permission, to go do some shopping because she didn't have much out here with her. Once she was done shopping she did what she had been avoiding since she was re-informed of most of missing memories, it was time to face Matt. When she walked into the Mystic Grill Alexia spotted him cleaning one of the tables.

"Hey Matt, can we talk?" Alexia said walking up to him and he quickly stood and turned to face him.

"I'm working Alexia, I thought you left town." Matt said in a shocked voice.

"We both needed time apart and I went back to Chicago but this time I want to make things right before I go back." She said and he looked at her with an odd look. "What?"

"You seem different." He said leaning back against the table. "Where are you staying right now?"

"At the Salvatore house." She said and he rolled his eyes as he picked up his rag and started to walk away and she followed him. "Matt I'm twenty one and I don't need your permission when I make a choice."

"They are vampires!" he growled at her in low voice. "Alex you should have not come back here."

"I know what they are." She said shaking her head at him. "I gotta go before Damon finds out I took his car… when you're ready to talk call me."

Matt just nodded as she walked away and he stood there watching her leave, something was different and he couldn't figure out what it was. Alexia seemed a lot more confident with herself and more in control of her emotions then the last time he had seen her. Alexia went back to the house and decided she was just going to spend the rest of her day lounging in Damon's room reading rather than deal with anyone outside of the house today.

Late in the evening Alexia heard someone come in the house so she went downstairs to see who was there. "Damon is that you?" Alexia called out as she got to the last step and didn't hear an answer so she went looking around and found Damon in the library with Elena at least she thought it was Elena sitting there because she looked upset. "Is everything ok?" Alexia asked and Damon turned to face her as he poured a drink.

"Stefan and Klaus are back in town." Damon said as he handed Elena a glass of scotch. "Hey… have some bourbon, it'll help you forget." She took a drink but didn't seem to like the taste. "Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

"No, no compulsion. I need to remember… all of it." she said in a stern voice.

Alexia walked over to sit next to Damon. "Elena is right compulsion doesn't do anyone any good. I don't know what happened but Elena I am here if you need me."

"Thank you Alex." Elena said with a sad smile.

Damon looked down at his hand then back up at Elena as he lifted his hand showing her he had her necklace. "I stole it back for you."

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen." Elena said in a low sad voice. "After everything that we went through to get... to help him." she said trying to fight back her tears. "Now he's just... Gone… Where were you, Damon?" she said giving to her emotions.

"I shouldn't have left." He said putting his hand on her leg. "I promise you... I will never leave you again."

They look at each other softly and Alexia felt a little out of place. "I'm gonna give you guys some time alone." She said turning to walk away but stopped instantly.

Stefan was there leaning against the banister. "Well, isn't this cozy?" Elena and Damon both quickly looked up at him.

Damon quickly stood up in shock. "What are you doing here, brother?"

Stefan pushed off the banister and started walking towards them, Damon reached forward and pulled Alexia closer to him and Elena. "Last I checked I live here." he said as he poured a drink for himself. "Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." He said looking at Elena then he lifted his glass and took a drink. "Mmm, by all means… carry on." Then he left the room. Alexia, Damon and Elena all look at each other in shock.

Alexia didn't know what to think, she had only one memory of him and that was the one from Gloria's bar but that was not the same man she met he was different and very arrogant. Stefan was her key to Klaus, she had to find a way to get in his inner circle. Damon decided to take Elena back home and Alexia went upstairs to Damon's room.

Alexia walked out of the bathroom to find Stefan standing in the doorway looking at her. "What do you want?" she asked him trying to cover her fear as she stopped walking.

"You do know he's in love with her and you're nothing but a piece of ass to him?" Stefan asked her.

"Nothing is going on between me and Damon, I have a boyfriend back home." She said still standing in the same spot.

Stefan let out a humorless laugh as he shook his head. "Yeah about that boyfriend… I would forget him too."

"Why should I do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Stefan said as he turned and walked away.

Alexia waited until she knew he was really gone before she walked over and sat on the bed. She didn't plan on staying in Damon's room but Stefan creeped her out and she didn't want to leave the room now. So she stood there until Damon came back and when he walked in his room he was shocked to find her curled up sleeping on his bed. He shook his head and laid down next to her above the blankets and went to sleep himself. The next morning Alexia woke up and realized she was still in Damon's room, she quickly sat up and looked next to her to see him lying there above the blankets with his eyes closed.

"Morning sunshine… now can you please stop moving around because I am trying to sleep here?" Damon said with his eyes still closed.

"You should have woke me up, I would have gone to the other room." Alexia said to him and he smiled.

"I've been a dick the last couple of days and I figured you didn't want to be in the other room alone considering you fell asleep in here, so I was being nice and just let you sleep in here with me." He said opening his eyes to look at her. "Enjoy it because it doesn't last long."

"Thank you." she said softly to him.

The both of them took turns washing up in the bathroom and while he was in there Alexia checked her voicemails when she realized she missed a call from Bonnie. Bonnie was worried about Matt and wanted Alexia to check on him today after school. When Damon was done getting dressed the two of them were walking out of his room.

"What are your plans for today?" Damon asked as he walked next to her.

"Bonnie asked me to check on Matt but nothing after that." She said as they went down the stairs and her breath hitched. "Oh my god… what the hell is that." Alexia said in shocked voice when she saw the two dead girls on the floor.

"Alex I know this is going to sound mean but please get used to this. Stefan doesn't know how to control himself." He said guiding her over the bodies and he could feel the slight tremble. "If you can't you are going to have to go back to Elena's."

"I'll try." she said glancing back at them and tried to calm herself down, she needed to get close to Stefan and couldn't let this get in the way.

They entered the living room and Stefan was there with a few girls, they were playing Twister and there was blood everywhere. Alexia stood close to Damon as she heard Stefan talk. "Uh-oh… Alexandra, left hand please." He said then he bit into her arm.

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon said calmly to Stefan.

Stefan looked up and smiled at them as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You mean they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother." He said smirking. "Ooh Alexia! Would you like a spin?"

"No." she said in stern voice and he smirked at her.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked moving further in the room and Alexia stood in her spot not wanting to get any closer.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan said sarcastically then they all heard a knock on the door.

Damon walked over to open it and a girl with shopping bags barged her way pass him. "Where's Stefan?" she asked walking through.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked following behind her.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." she said to Stefan as she glanced over at Alexia looked her up and down then continued to walk closer to Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said sarcastically.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon said in a shocked voice as he walked over to stand next Alexia.

"Rebekah… Pleasure, I'm sure." She said looking over her shoulder at Damon then back at Stefan. "Which one is my room?"

Stefan let out humorless laugh then looked up at her. "You're not staying here."

"Rude." She said looking back at Damon and Alexia but neither of them said anything either. "All of you. I'll see to it myself." She said going toward the stairs.

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan said calmly.

Damon walked away and Alexia quickly followed him. "Damon I am not leaving your room now." she said jogging up to walk next to him.

"Alex go stay with Elena." He said shaking his head.

"No, I need to stay here." she said to him and he looked at her with a confused look.

"Alexia what the hell are you up to?" he questioned as she walked away from him.

"Nothing." Alexia said in an innocent voice.

"Bullshit!" Damon snapped quickly moving to be in front of her. "Whatever you are planning stop!"

"Can I you use your car?" she asked ignoring what he had just said to her.

"No!" he snapped shaking his head at her. "I'll drop you off at the Grill and then you're on your own from there."

"Fine… can we leave soon because I don't want to be here right now?"

A couple of hours later Damon dropped Alexia off at the Grill and she waited until Matt had finally got out of school and he walked in. "Matt, Bonnie asked me to check up on you." she said walking up to him and he walked away from her and into the backroom, she quickly followed behind him. "Matt what's going on?"

"You can't be back here." he said shocked she had followed him.

"Then talk to me and I will leave."

"You're not going to believe me." he said shaking his head.

"I didn't believe vampires exist but they do… so try me." she said leaning against one of the shelves.

"I can see Vicki…" he said and Alexia's eyes went wide. "She said there is a way I can help bring her back."

"Matt you can't do that… did you talk to Bonnie about this?" Alexia said in a concerned voice.

"No and if you care about me you won't say anything to her." Matt snapped at her.

"That is not fair Matt and you know that." Alexia yelled at him and he just glared at her. "Fine I won't say anything but don't do anything stupid." She said walking away from him.

Alexia had a bad feeling about this and spent the last hour walking around town trying to figure out what to do so she called Damon's phone. "What Alexia?" he said answering his phone.

"Damon, Matt is up to something and I need your help."

"Alexia right now is not a good time; I got my own brother issues I need to deal with." Damon said then hung up on her.

"Damn it Damon." She snapped as she looked at her phone and saw he had hung up on her, she began walking again.

Alexia decided to call Bonnie but was getting no answer then she felt something behind her and she turned to see Vicki standing there. "Vicki?"

"You don't belong here Alexia… you left us remember." Vicki snapped at her as she moved closer and Alexia start to walk backwards. "Stay away from Matty!"

"Vicki he is my brother too, he needs me." Alexia said still moving backwards but then Vicki suddenly disappeared and when Alexia turned around Vicki was standing directly behind her.

"I said leave." Vicki growled at Alexia as she lifted a thick branch from the ground and hit Alexia across the head with it knocking her out.

Alexia woke to the sound of her phone ringing, she didn't know how long she was out for. All she could remember was seeing Vicki, she started to get worried and was about to go to Matt's house when her phone rang again and it was Bonnie. "Hello… Bonnie."

"Alexia, Matt did something very bad… meet me at the school." Bonnie said quickly into the phone.

"I can't Bonnie, Vicki was here." Alexia said getting up from the ground she was sitting on. "She hit me over the head with something."

"Shit where are you?" Bonnie said in a worried voice. "I'm on my way."

Alexia told Bonnie where she was and then sat down on the park bench waiting for her to get there. Her head was hurting and she could feel the blood on the side of her head, knowing there were vampires in this town she sat there nervously waiting hoping none of them showed up to kill her. When Bonnie finally got there Alexia quickly got in the car and they went towards the school, she explained exactly what had happened on the way there. Alexia and Bonnie were in one of the classrooms waiting when Matt walked in.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this." Matt said in a low voice. "I trusted her."

"Matt I told you to talk to Bonnie." Alexia said to him.

"Alexia what happened to you?" Matt said walking closer to her.

"Vicki happened."

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." Bonnie said and they both turned to face her, Matt told them everything he had done. "You two light all these candles." Bonnie said opening her bag. "I'll check the grimoire and see what I can do."

Matt and Alexia were lighting the candles and Matt placed his hand on her arm. "Alex I'm sorry."

Bonnie spoke up before Alexia could respond to him. "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." She said as she kneeled down on the floor.

"What do I do?" Matt asked her as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Give me your hand." Bonnie said reaching out her hand and Matt unwrapped his left hand and Bonnie grabbed his right hand then she cut his hand with a knife and he winced. She started chanting the spell and both Matt and Alexia stood there watching her when suddenly Vicki appeared in there with them.

"What is she doing?" Vicki said in a confused voice.

"Fixing my mistake." Matt said with anger in his voice.

"Make her stop." Vicki snapped at him then looked over at Alexia. "You did this… you turn him against me."

"No Vicki, this was Matt's choice." Alexia said as she stepped on the other side of Matt.

"Bonnie..." Matt said in a worried voice.

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie said as she rocked her body with her eyes closed. She continued to cast the spell and Matt looked up at Vicki.

"Matt, please." Vicki begged him

"I can't let you hurt anyone else, Vicki." Matt said to her shaking his head. "Look what you did to Alex."

"I won't. I'll stop." She begged him and he just shook his head. "Just, please, don't make me go."

"I have to, this is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt said to her.

"I'm sorry, Alexia I'm sorry." Vicki said pleading now with the both of them. "I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither did I but I have to let you go." Matt said with tears falling down his face while Bonnie was still casting the spell. "Goodbye, Vick." He said as she disappeared. "She's gone." Matt said softly to Bonnie.

Alexia was hurt by Matt thinking if he had Vicki he wouldn't be alone, it was like she wasn't there. She started walking towards the door and stopped to turn and face Matt and Bonnie. "I'm going get going." she said softly and the two of them turned to face her.

"You don't have a car." Bonnie said confused.

"I can use some fresh air, I'm just going to walk." Alexia said to her.

"Alex it's not safe for you to walk." Matt said as he walked closer to her.

"Matt I need this, I need to just be alone for a little bit, I'll call you when I get there so you know I was ok." She said to him and he just reluctantly nodded his head then Alexia waved to Bonnie and left.

Alexia walked slowly taking her time to get to the house, she really did need the time alone to think. Matt still was upset with her about leaving but he didn't hate her, her memories were still gone and the only key to get them back had left town. She was currently staying in a house with three unstable vampires, one of them leaving dead bodies laying around like it was no big deal. The more Alexia thought about things the more she wanted to call Mark to come get here and take her back to Chicago. Alexia finally made it to the boarding house and she opened the door and walked in as Elena and Alaric were about to walk out.

"Hey guys." Alexia said to them and Alaric smiled at her.

"Hey Alex." Elena said as she was about walk out but Stefan stopped her.

"Elena, wait." Stefan said to her and she turned to face him. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope." She said softly to him.

"After everything I've done, you... you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again."

"Yes, I do." She said walking closer to him to stand directly in front of him. "I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up."

Stefan stood there staring at her for moment. "Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" he said in a low sarcastic whisper.

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Elena said in a stern voice as she punched him in the stomach driving two stakes through his body with the sleeve she was wearing. She took off the sleeve and turned to face Alaric and Alexia and gave it to Alaric. "Bye Alex." She said walking out.

Alexia looked over at Alaric and he was looking at Stefan, he smiled and walked out the door closing it behind himself. Alexia looked down at Stefan and shook her head at him. She took that as her shot to talk to him. "Are you ok?" she asked as she crouched down in front of him.

"Never been better." He said sarcastically as he pulled the two stakes out and dropped them to the floor. "Why are you even staying here?"

"Ok I'm going to be honest with you." Alexia said standing straight up and looked down at him. "I want my memories back and Klaus is the only one that can do it."

"Believe me… you don't want them back." Stefan said shaking his head as he got up. "Just leave Alex… go back to Chicago and forget Mystic Falls even exist."

"I can't do that Stefan." Alexia said following him into the parlor. "Having people tell you things you should know and not being able to is killing me and I want to know. Please ask Klaus to come back, I want to talk to him."

"No I won't do it." Stefan said in a stern voice. "Just let it go and move on already."

"If you won't help me then I'll find him on my own." Alexia said turning and walking away but Stefan quickly got in front of her stopping her from moving. "Get out of my way."

"Listen to me." he said grabbing her chin roughly. "I said go back to Chicago and let it go." Stefan said trying to compel her then he let her chin go.

She walked away from him and when she got to the stairs she stopped and turned to face him. "Stefan you can't compel me when I'm wearing vervain but I do gotta say it was a nice try." She said smirking at him and he glared at her. "I'm going to bed."

Alexia walked up the stairs and found Damon sitting on the top step glaring at her. "So that WAS your plan, get close with Stefan and convince him to bring Klaus back here." he snapped at her and she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Are you out of your god damn mind? We don't need Klaus in this damn town wrecking havoc on us!"

"Damon, I am not Elena… so don't think you can tell me what to do!" she snapped at him as she walked around him but he quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"I am trying to keep your stubborn ass alive!" he growled at her. "Klaus will have no problem killing you if you piss him off."

"Then I won't piss him off, I just want to know why he would block you from giving my memories back."

"Everything that jag off does has a reason and he won't tell us until we need to know." Damon said as he let her go and took a step back. "Stefan is not someone you want antagonize right now, he has shut of his humanity and really doesn't give two shits if something happens to you." he said as he walked away.

"He could have killed me just now but he had chosen to try and compel me to leave town instead." Alexia said before Damon could get far and he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "The brother I heard so much about is there, you just gotta fight for him."

"What do you think I have been doing?" Damon snapped at her as he turned his body to face her. "Alex go to bed and stop trying to bring Klaus back here."

Alexia watched as Damon walked down the stairs then she went into her room to lay down and go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day and if Stefan wasn't going to help her then it was time to start working on Klaus's sister. She was going to find him one way or another, Alexia was determine to get her whole life back then she planned on going back home to Mark in Chicago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

The next morning Alexia woke up and showered then went down the stairs and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard Damon scream. She quickly turned back and ran into the parlor to find Damon chain to a chair burning. Alexia quickly noticed his ring on the floor next to him and the curtains wide open, what she didn't see was Mason's ghost watching them. Damon's skin was burning and he was screaming so she quickly ran to the window and closed the curtains.

His screams turned to just gasping from the pain as he healed, Alexia started walking towards him to help get him out of the chair when she felt an invisible force knock her to the ground and the curtains flew open again causing Damon to start screaming. Alexia had no idea what was going on she was scared but she quickly crawled to Damon's ring then slid it on his finger.

"What the hell is going on around here?" she asked kneeling down in front of him and tried to at least free his hands as he was healing again.

"Somebody is trying to kill me and I think I know who it is." Damon said as he took deep breaths.

"Damon there is no one in this room with us but yet something knocked me to the floor." She said as she sat back and he finished untangling himself.

When he was done he leaned forward and lifted Alexia to her feet as he stood up on his own, she braced her hands on his chest. "We need to go find Bonnie, something witchy is going on and I have a feeling she knows what it is."

"Yesterday I was attacked by Vicki." Alexia said to him and he looked at her confused. "Vicki convinced Matt to help her get a foot hold or something like that and Bonnie had to send her back."

"I'm still trying to process you telling me you were attacked by Vicki." Damon said shaking his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why the hell didn't you say something to me?" he asked her and that's when he noticed the cut on the side of her head, he reached up and slid his thumb across the cut slowly. "Is that how this happened?"

"Yeah, I was outside the park when she appeared out of nowhere and yelled at me then hit me in the head with a thick branch." Alexia said looking up at him. "I didn't say anything to you because you were too busy lecturing me about Klaus and Stefan."

"I could have healed this, don't you think you have enough scars?" he said sliding his hand down to her neck and slid his thumb across the scars Elijah had left on her.

"Damon, I don't even know where those came from." She said hoping he would tell her.

"That's one memory I rather not relive." He said softly to her as he leaned forward and their lips had touched softly.

Alexia quickly came to her senses and pushed on his chest and pulled back. "Damon?" she said shocked.

"I'm going to go get ready then we can go find Bonnie." He said walking away like nothing had just happened.

Alexia stood there in shock watching Damon's retreating back then suddenly Stefan appeared. "That was interesting." He said smirking at her. "Stefan nothing is going on between us." He said mocking her.

"Fuck you Stefan!" she snapped walking away from him and he let out a loud laugh.

Alexia went out to the front to wait for Damon and when he came out he didn't say anything to her he just walked to his car and she followed him. The two of them didn't say a word while he drove around looking for Bonnie. Once he spotted her he drove up and came to a stop by them.

"Greetings… blondie, Witchy… I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." He said to her sarcastically.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked looking at them confused.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost and Alex here got knocked on her ass by him." Damon said and Alexis breath hitched when she heard Mason's name.

"What?" Bonnie said shocked. "Is this true Alexia?"

"I don't know who it was but yeah it's true." Alexia said nodding her head.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon said sarcastically to her.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't." Bonnie said sounding confused.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." he snapped at her and was about to leave when Alexia stopped him.

"I'm going to stay here with Caroline and Bonnie." She said reaching for the door handle.

"Why… it's not because of… you know?" he asked trying not to say the words.

"No." she said looking up and seen Matt was on the other side of the road, looking at them. "I'm just going to see if I could help Bonnie out."

"Ok, I'll be at the Grill if you need me." he said as Alexia got out of the car and walked towards the girls.

When she was near them Caroline watched as Damon left and once he was out of sight she looked over at Alexia. "Alex what is going on with you and Damon?"

"Nothing is going on." Alexia said shaking her head.

"Oh my god… you kissed him!" Caroline screeched.

Alexia looked around to see if anyone heard her. "How the hell do you know that?" she growled in a low voice.

"I didn't but you just confirmed it." Caroline said smirking at her. "What the hell were you thinking? If Elijah finds out he is going to kill Damon."

Bonnie smacked Caroline in the arm and Alexia looked at the both of them confused. "Who is Elijah?"

"We need to go talk to Matt." Bonnie said changing the subject as she walked towards Matt.

Caroline started to follow but Alexia grabbed her arm stopping her. "Tell me what you know." She snapped at her.

"Damon would rip my heart out if I say anything." Caroline said shaking her head.

"You won't have to worry about Damon, I am so tired of all the secrets." Alexia snapped at her. "Tell me who Elijah is."

"Elijah is Klaus's brother." Caroline said quickly walking away and over to Matt and Bonnie, Alexia knew that wasn't the whole truth but she also knew Caroline was more afraid of Damon than her. She walked over to them and Bonnie was in the middle of questioning Matt.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt said looking between the three of them.

"Are you sure because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does?" Bonnie said sounding hopeful.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt said shaking his head at her.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt said as he looked over at Alexia. "Alex you should stay out of this too."

"Sorry Matt I can't do that." Alexia said to him, he shook his head and walked away from them.

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Caroline said watching him as he left.

"Yeah but he needs to remember he still has Alex." Bonnie said looking over at Alexia.

"So much strength as a man." Caroline said looking directly at Bonnie.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie said as she bent down to grab her bag but it fell open and everything fell out on the floor, including her grimoire. She went to quickly pick it up but it flew open on its own and the three of them jumped back.

"Ok, did your grimoire just..." Caroline began to say but stopped.

"I think so." Bonnie said looking down at it.

"I don't know how much more of this creepy stuff I can take." Alexia said shaking her head.

Bonnie bent down to pick up the grimoire and read the page it fell open to. "Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." Caroline said in a nervous voice.

Bonnie shook her head no. "It's a manifestation spell, it's used to reveal veiled matter."

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asked.

"Ghosts." Bonnie said looking up at them.

"You know what I think I'm going to go join Damon for a drink." Alexia said walking backwards away from them. "Matt's right… I had enough ghosts shit for one life time."

"But Alex you and Damon…" Caroline began to say but Alexia cut her off.

"Caroline there is no me and Damon… it's just a drink not sex." Alexia said shaking her head then she turned and walked away from them. She went to the Mystic Grill and got there just as Damon was arriving there. "I thought you would have already been here." she said walking up to him.

"I had another stop to make." Damon said smirking at her. "I thought you were with Blondie and Witchy."

"Yeah I rather not deal with the ghost stuff… so I figure I rather get a drink."

Damon nodded his head and the two of them went in, Damon spotted Alaric and pulled Alexia with him over towards him. Alaric saw them coming and shook his head. "You know… I've had enough vampires today, thanks." He said sarcastically and Damon ignored him.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with us." Damon said walking along side of him. "We've got trouble."

"No, you've got trouble." Alaric snapped at him in a low voice. "See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. Alright? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

"You two fight like an old married couple." Alexia said as she walked over to the bar.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon said to Alaric as he glared at Alexia.

"Yeah, and?" Alaric said sounding like he didn't care.

"I think he's still a little pissed." Damon said sarcastically as he walked over to sit next Alexia and Alaric followed him sitting on the other side of her.

She motioned for the bartender and he walked towards her. "Can we have three bourbons?" she asked and he nodded.

Damon and Alaric were both in a slight daze as the bartender put the drinks in front of them but what none of them noticed was Mason stepping up next to Damon. That was until he snatched Damon's drink and they all turn to see who grabbed it.

"Mason." Alaric said in a shocked voice.

"Oh my god." Alexia said just as shocked as Alaric was.

"God, I miss whisky." Mason said sniffing the glass right before he drank it then smashed the glass on Damon's forehead.

"Oww." Damon groaned as he looked towards Alaric. "Told ya."

"Mason… is that really you?" Alexia asked still shocked.

"Alex Donavon…" he said smiling at her then shook his head. "Vampires… really?"

"I thought they said you were…" she trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Dead." he said finishing her sentence. "Yeah well that was thanks to Damon." He said smacking Damon really hard in the back and Damon glared at him. "Of all the monsters in the world you choose vampires, come on Alex you had better."

"Don't go there Mason." She said glaring at him.

"Are you telling me they don't know?" Mason said smirking at her.

"We don't know what?" Alaric asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh… do tell." Damon said sarcastically.

Mason was about say something when Alexia cut him off. "You knocked me to the ground this morning." She said trying to change the subject.

"You were helping the idiot that killed me… I thought we had something special." He said winking at her.

"You slept with him!" Damon growled at her.

"I… it… Damon…" she said stuttering over her words.

"You slept with him!" Damon growled repeating himself.

"Yes!" she snapped at him out of anger.

"I was her first." Mason said gloating and she glared at him.

"You slept with him!" Damon said again.

"Would you please stop saying that." She snapped at him as she downed her drink and waved the bartender over. "Can you please get me another one and make it a double?"

He nodded and walked away as Damon's phone beeped and he was checking it. The bartender placed the drink in front of her and Mason motioned for another one too. Damon sent a text back to whoever had texted him. "I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." He said as he hit send.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason said lifting the glass as he smirked. "Cheers."

Damon looked at him irritated. "Let's get to it, I killed you. You want revenge, get in line." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason said leaning closer to Damon.

Alaric couldn't help but laugh at him then he turned serious. "Good luck with that."

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason said in a serious voice. "To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped." Damon said sarcastically. "At least not while Klaus is alive, which is like… always."

"Not necessarily." Mason said in a very serious voice. "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Alexia asked sounding confused.

"There is no weapon that..." Damon stopped talking and the three guys looked at each other. "What do you know?"

"I know you need to apologize." Mason said sarcastically to him.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric snapped at him.

Damon sucked in a deep breath then released it. "You're right... I didn't have to kill you… I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon said and it sounded too fake to everyone.

Mason laughed at him. "That's good enough." he said getting up. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel, come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon asked him.

"You guys are out of your mind." Alexia said getting up and started to walk away.

Mason looked over at Damon. "Don't tempt me." then he grabbed Alexia's arm stopping her from leaving. "Alex wait… I wanted to do this since I saw you this morning." He said quickly pulling her towards him then grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips into hers roughly kissing her.

Alexia was trying to push him off of her but she had no strength next to his, Damon quickly stood up and pulled Mason off her and pulled her behind his back. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped at Mason.

"Sorry couldn't help myself… your girlfriend always brought the animal out of me." he said smirking at them.

Alexia was about to say something but Damon glared at her and turned back to Mason. "Stay the hell away from Alex or I'll kill you again!"

"You can't." he said smirking then left.

Damon looked back at Alaric then down at Alexia and she was glaring at him. "Why did you let Mason think we were an item?" She snapped at him.

"Because now he will leave you alone." Damon said looking back at Alaric. "Keep an eye on Alex while I go meet Lockwood."

"Ok." Alaric said getting up to stand next Alexia.

"I am not a child that needs a babysitter."

"Humor me." Damon said walking away from them.

"Come on Alex, it won't be so bad." Alaric said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We can both be bored out of our mind at the lighting ceremony." He said with a smile.

"Ok, I guess… there isn't much else to do and if I stay in here I'm just going to turn into a drunk."

"Well that would be better than a vampire." He said smirking as they walked out of the bar both laughing at his comment.

They stood out in the crowd waiting for it to start when Carol came walking up to them and she nodded at Alexia then turned to face Alaric. "Have you seen Tobias Fell?" she said glancing around them. "He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."

"No." Alaric said shaking his head.

"Can you please help us out and fill in for him?" Carol asked him. "You wouldn't mind would you Alexia?"

"Um… no I wouldn't." she said shaking her head.

"I really have nothing prepared for this." Alaric said trying to get out of it but Carol wasn't having it.

"Don't worry all you have to do is say light them up." Carol said walking away from them before he could say no.

"Thanks for having my back." Alaric said sarcastically to Alexia and she just smirked at him.

Carol went up to the podium to begin her speech. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." she said gesturing towards Alaric.

Everyone applauded as Alexia patted his back and pushed him forward. Alaric glared at her then walked towards the stage. "On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up." Everyone started clapping again as the lanterns were lit. Then there was a scream followed by more. Alexia and Alaric both turned towards the screams and saw Tobias Fell dead body hanging from a tree.

"Oh my god." Alexia said covering her mouth with her hands then she felt someone touch her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey it's me." Alaric said in a worried voice. "We need to get out of here." he said ushering her away from there.

"Who could have done that?" Alexia said as Alaric pulled her through the screaming crowd.

"I have no idea and we are not staying to find out." He said as he was fighting to get through and it wasn't easy. "Do you see Jeremy anywhere?"

"No." Alexia said looking around as they pushed through the crowd. "Should I text him to find out where he is?" she asked when they reached his car.

"Yeah, I'll call Elena." He said lifting the phone to his ear as he kept his eye on their surroundings. Alexia text Jeremy and was waiting on a response when Alaric came closer to her.

"Alaric, Jeremy is heading our way he needs you to take him to Bonnie." Alexia said as she read his text.

"Ok, I'll drop you both off there and then come back to find Elena." Alaric said and Alexia was about to disagree with him but he stopped her. "I know you're not a child but Jeremy and Bonnie are and we need to make sure they are ok through this."

"Ok." Alexia said as Jeremy ran up to them.

"I can get to my car, I'll drive myself." Jeremy said to them.

"Alex is going to go with you." Alaric said and Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy grabbed her hand and the two of them quickly ran to the car taking off towards Bonnie's location. When they arrived outside a forest area he stopped the car. "Where are we?"

"This is as far as I can drive us, follow me and stay close, I know where we are going." Jeremy said as they got out. "If anything comes out you keep running and don't worry about me."

"Are you serious?" Alexia said in a worried voice. "I'm not going to leave you behind to get killed."

"If I die my ring will bring me back but if you die there is no coming back." He said as they were going through the forest.

"Ok you have a point." She said smiling at him and he smiled at her.

When they reached the abandon house Jeremy pulled her inside with him and led her to the basement. "Bonnie!" he called out as they went down the stairs.

Bonnie looked over at them and she didn't look too happy to see him, Jeremy showed her the necklace. She stood there a moment looking at him then snatched it and walked over to the fire place throwing it in. Bonnie began to cast a spell while Alexia and Jeremy stood there watching. Her grams joined her taking her hand and helped her cast the spell. Alexia was a little shocked to see Shelia but stood quiet so they could do what they had to. The necklace started burning brightly then it melted down to nothing.

Sheila stood there holding on tightly to Bonnie's hand. "You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." she said as Bonnie let a few tears fall and Sheila disappeared.

Bonnie stood there silently crying while looking at the fireplace when Jeremy stepped closer to her. "Bonnie..."

"Just go away, Jeremy." She said softly.

"I owe you an explanation." He said trying to reason with her.

Bonnie turned and glared at him as she walked closer to him. "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna… his sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry, Bonnie." He said in a remorseful voice.

"You need to go." She said in a low voice.

"But…" he began to say in a shocked voice but Bonnie cut him off.

"Just go, Jeremy." She said again in low calm voice.

Jeremy looked over at Alexia. "I'm going to get a ride with Bonnie." Alexia said and he nodded as he walked away leaving them alone, Bonnie sucked in a deep breath and released it. Suddenly there was a noise and sparks in the fireplace. "What was that?" Alexia asked and Bonnie looked over at her just as shocked.

"I don't know." She said as she walked closer and seen that the necklace was once again perfectly intact. "The necklace."

"Wait a minute you just melted it." Alexia said moving closer to her. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea." Bonnie said in low voice looking over at Alexia. "We gotta get out of here." The two of them quickly left and Bonnie dropped her off at the boarding house and then went home.

Alexia went straight to her room and went to bed, she wanted this day to just end already. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and that surprised her but considering all she had been through she was exhausted. Her dream felt so real unlike any others she had before but it made no sense to her.

Damon was in it, he was crawling up the bed over her body slowly kissing her in random spots. The feel of his lips were driving her wild and every now and then he would let his fangs scratch her. When he reached her neck she felt his teeth fully pierce her skin. Alexia quickly woke sitting up gasping as she held her neck. Damon was sitting next to her smirking and she gasped again at the sight of him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Wow that was some dream." He said smirking.

"How did you get in my head?" she snapped at him and he dangled the bracelet she had on in her face. "You're an asshole Damon." She said snatching the bracelet from him and placed it back on her wrist.

"I rather enjoyed that dream, can we go back to sleep?" Damon said sweetly to her and she rolled her eyes at him. "Ok fine… I gotta lot to do today, what are your plans?"

"Relax." She said wrapping the sheet around her body and climbed out of the bed. "I have had enough magic and vampire crap to last a life time and I really don't want to deal with it today."

"Let's not forget sleeping with uncle werewolf." Damon said sarcastically and she turned to glare at him.

"Damon don't start, Mason and I have not seen each other in four years."

"I'll be heading out call me if you need anything." Damon said jumping out of the bed and left the room.

Alexia shower and got dressed then went downstairs to find something to eat, when she walked into the kitchen she felt someone behind her so she quickly turned to see Rebekah standing there. "Who are you?" Rebekah asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Alex." Alexia said reaching her hand out but Rebekah just looked down at it and then back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I've been staying here."

"Oh… you're the human in the other room." Rebekah said walking pass her. "I need to go… stay away from my things."

"I have no need for your things." Alexia said under her breath walking away also.

Alexia spent most of the day just lounging, she knew Rebekah was at school and Damon was doing Damon stuff but she hadn't seen Stefan all day. Later that afternoon she heard Rebekah come in, she closed her bedroom door then a little while later she heard Rebekah and Elena come upstairs. Alexia didn't want to deal with Rebekah's snobbish attitude so she got up and went downstairs to the library to relax. Her plan of escape didn't last too long because she heard them walking in the library talking.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked walking down the steps to where Alexia was sitting reading a book.

"Try the shelves over there." Alexia said motioning with her hand not bothering to look up from her book.

Elena looked over at Alexia then back at Rebekah. "But if your mother was a witch, then..."

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both." She said pulling out a bottle of wine. "My mother did this for us, she did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Elena asked her and that's when Alexia looked up from the book at them.

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." She said walking towards the fire place and she gazed into it. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Elena and Alexia were both stunned at what they heard. "He killed you?" Elena whispered in shock.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." She said as she broke the neck off the bottle of wine and threw it into the fireplace. She told them the story of her first taste of blood, Alexia was shocked at what she was hearing had wished she heard the whole story from the beginning.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked her.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah said turning to face them. "You enjoying the story?" she said sarcastically to Alexia.

"I didn't realize it was story time until you came in here." Alexia said back to her and Rebekah glared at her.

"Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers, Klaus wasn't his son." Elena said trying to avoid a fight between the two of them for Alexia's safety.

"She tried to make it right, she put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride." Rebekah said as she walked around the room looking at different things. "As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena said in a low stunned voice.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers, he tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah said in a daze as if she was remembering it when it happened. "Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother."

Rebekah then told them about the promise Klaus, herself and Elijah had made to each other, Alexia wanted to hear more about Elijah but she didn't want to ask any questions while Elena was here. "Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked her.

"We're vampires, our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him." she said as she fiddled with things on one of the tables. "Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena said in a soft voice.

"He's my brother." She said like it was obvious. "And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah said looking down then back up at Elena. "You've heard the story, it's time to go." She said walking towards the door and Elena didn't move so she turned back to face her. "I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena said in a stern voice.

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." She snapped at her.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine, he won't let Damon give Alex her memories back." Elena said pointing at Alexia.

Rebekah glanced over at Alexia then turned back to Elena. "Do what you need, wake Mikael at your own peril." She snapped at Elena. "But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!"

Elena started to walk away but looked over at Alexia and she shook her head no. "You're going to stay?" Elena said in a worried voice.

"If Rebekah wanted me dead she would have done it already." Alexia said and Elena shrugged her shoulders as she left.

"Why did you stay, can't you see I rather be alone." Rebekah said looking over at her and Alexia just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to bring Nik back here for you."

"What are you talking about?" Alexia said getting up from the sofa and walked over to pour herself a drink.

"Do all you people think I'm stupid?" she said shaking her head. "I heard you and Stefan the other day, if I bring Nik back you're going to try and help them kill him."

"I honestly don't care one way or another what happens to him, I have no intentions of helping anyone other than myself." Alexia said walking back to sit down. "Your brother is blocking me from getting my memory back and I want to know why. I asked Damon to compel me to forget and Klaus found out about it and did his own compulsion on me, stopping me from remembering unless he allows it."

"Nik always has a reason and you won't know it until he is ready for you to know." Rebekah said as she sat in one of the chairs next to the fire place.

"I didn't get a chance to hear the whole story but the little bit I did get, I could really tell you care for your brothers and they care for you." Alexia said sitting all the way back and relaxed herself. "I don't think it would ever be that way for me and Matt anymore."

"Matt Donovan is your brother?" Rebekah asked in a shock voice and Alexia nodded at her. "What happened?"

"That's the thing Rebekah… I honestly don't remember."

"Did anyone tell you why you asked to be compelled?"

"No one will say anything to me, I've tried." Alexia said shrugging her shoulders. "Once I have my memories back I plan on going back home to my boyfriend in Chicago."

"Wow some friends you got." Rebekah said getting up and walked over to pour herself a glass of scotch. They both heard the door open and Elena entered with photos in her hand. "I thought I told you to leave… twice." She said in tired voice.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked and Alexia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nik was there. He told me."

"He lied to you." Elena said quickly to her.

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." she said showing Rebekah the photos. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires and this." she said placing another photo down. "This is the symbol for hybrid, it's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol and this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklace." Rebekah said shocked.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch, Not Mikael… Klaus." Elena said to her.

"No! No… he wouldn't." Rebekah said trying to defend her brother.

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened." Elena said trying to get Rebekah to believe her. "He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah snapped as she snatched the photos and threw them into the fireplace. "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked her.

"Elena don't." Alexia said trying to get her to stop.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah yelled at her.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone." She said walking closer to Rebekah. "He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!"

"SHUT UP!" Rebekah yelled as she grabbed Elena by the throat and vamped out pinning her to the wall, scaring both Elena and Alexia. "Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!"

"Rebekah please don't hurt her." Alexia said getting up from the couch but didn't move any further. Rebekah calmed down slightly and let go of Elena, she began to gasp then fell onto her knees and started to sob, while Elena looked at her sadly. "Elena leave." Alexia said as she slowly approached Rebekah, she kneeled down in front of her. "Rebekah are you ok?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rebekah asked through her sobs.

"Because no deserves to hurt this way, I don't care what you have done you don't deserve this."

"I can help you get your memories back." Rebekah said softly to her. "Nik won't do it even if I ask but if I turn you all your memories would come back." Rebekah said and Alexia looked at her in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

Alexia sat there looking at Rebekah not sure of what to think, Rebekah just offered to turn her to get her memories back but that wasn't something she wanted. She felt an instant connection to Rebekah and couldn't explain why it felt that way. The both of them stood there kneeling, no sound could be heard other than Rebekah's silent sobs. Alexis felt her heart racing and knew that Rebekah could hear it also. She wanted her memories back but her life wasn't worth giving up for them.

"I need a drink." Alexia said quickly climbing to her feet. "Do you want one?" she asked and Rebekah nodded as she watched Alexis walk away.

Rebekah got to her feet and walked over to the sofa to sit down as Alexia handed her a glass and sat down next to her. "I know everyone thinks I'm cruel and vindictive but I have had so much heart break, I don't want to let anyone get close to me."

"I can understand that." Alexia said softly to her. "A thousand years of heart break would do that to a girl."

"I love my brother but he lied to me and I don't know if I could forgive him." Rebekah said sitting back against the sofa. "All these years I had thought Mikael killed my mother and it had been Nik who had done it."

"Rebekah, why did you offer to turn me?"

"You don't look at me like I'm a bitch from hell and I want to help you."

"I don't want to be turned, I have a life back in Chicago and I want to get back to it." Alexia said as she finished her drink. "If you were given the chance to live a human life again would you?"

"Yes but Nik and Elijah would not let me." she said in a soft voice. "I had the chance and they took that from me."

"How?" Alexia asked in a surprised tone.

"It's a long story and I rather not relive it." Rebekah said looking away towards the fireplace. "Are you being kind to me so you can help them?"

"My agenda is different than theirs and you know what I want so I don't need to be your friend… I chose to be your friend." Alexia said shaking her head.

"At least you're honest." Rebekah said smirking at her. "You know they won't be happy with you."

"I honestly don't give a shit." Alexia said smirking back at her and they both laughed. "I'm not here to please anyone other than myself.

The two of them sat up talking most of the night and Alexia really did like hanging out with Rebekah. When Stefan came home and found the two of them in the library giggling like high school girls, he was surprised and they both ignored his presence until Damon walked in. Alexia was tired of the audience they had acquired and excused herself for bed, once she was laying down Damon came in the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Alexia asked rolling over to her side.

"What is with you and the blonde original?" he asked with a curious tone. "Not smart befriending an original."

"That is your opinion Damon." Alexia said as she yawned. "Rebekah is a lot nicer person when you get to know her."

Damon shook his head at her. "Alex just watch yourself around Rebekah." Damon said walking away.

"I will." Alexia said closing her eyes.

The next morning Rebekah came and woke Alexia up to go do some shopping with her, the two of them left the house before anyone else was awake. Rebekah wasn't in the mood to deal with either of the guys so they got out of there quick. They spent most of the day out and about picking up little thing from different places. Once they were done the two of them went to have dinner at Mystic Grill, they were sitting outside at the Grill and the both of their phones kept ringing all day and neither of them answered.

They spent more time getting to know each other and both actually enjoyed hanging out. Rebekah felt no need to hide her true self in front of Alexia and Alexia enjoyed being around someone that wasn't hiding things from her. Grant you Rebekah didn't know any of the memories she was missing and that's was what made things easier for them. Alexia was sitting there listening to Rebekah rant about high school, laughing about how much it hasn't changed since she had gone there.

"Rebekah do you ever get that feeling like something or someone is missing in your life?" Alexia asked leaning forward on the table.

"No." Rebekah said shaking her head. "When Nik decides to show his face here again, I will try and talk to him." she said as she looked up to see Damon walking their way. "What do you want Damon?"

Alexia looked over her shoulder to find Damon standing behind her. "Do either of you know how to answer you damn phone?" he snapped at them. "We need to talk Rebekah."

"Well I have nothing to say to any of you." she said sitting back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alex, can you please tell your new best friend that it is important and we really need to talk?" Damon said glaring at Rebekah.

"You're going to have to leave me out of this one." Alexia said shaking her head at him.

"Rebekah I know you're pissed at us but you have to help us out." Damon said in a soft voice trying to reason with her.

"What are you planning?" she said giving in just a little.

Damon sat down at the table and explained the plan they had come up with to them, Rebekah seemed a little hesitant on helping but her anger towards Klaus was on their side. He asked if she could go along with it and help them by being at the house this evening to plan it out better then he left the two of them alone.

"Do you think you can do this?" Alexia asked in a soft voice and Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "If he died would I be stuck with his compulsion?"

"If Nik dies his compulsion dies with him." Rebekah said looking at her. "Alex are you going to leave here if that happens?"

"Yes, I'm going to go back to Chicago." Alexia said as she looked around to see if Damon was still near them. "Come with me and you can start over fresh."

Rebekah smiled at her. "I would love to start over but I don't know. I have a question for you." Rebekah said and Alexia motioned for her to continue. "Would you ever want to turn?"

Alexia stood there a few moments thinking about what she was asked and honestly didn't know how to answer her so she just shrugged her shoulders. Rebekah understood and left that conversation alone for the time being, the two of them finished their meal then went back to the boarding house. Alexia went upstairs to put her things away as Rebekah went into the library to meet with the others. When she came back down Alexia heard Stefan talking and when she walked in the room they were all standing around and on the floor was a body with a dagger in it. Damon saw her walking in and he signaled for her to be quiet.

"That´s not a problem she is right here." Stefan said into the phone then he gave the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello Nik." Rebekah said into the phone as she looked around the room at everyone.

"Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus asked her.

Elena stood there nodding at her. "It´s true, he´s finally out of our lives for good." She said walking over to stand next to Stefan. "I miss you, I´m miserable here."

"I´ll be home soon." He said to her.

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." she said then she hung up the phone and turned to face the others. "He bought it, he´s coming home." She then walked away.

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon said smirking at everyone.

"Let´s just get this over with." Elena said as she kneeled down and pulled the dagger out of Mikael´s chest.

"I'm going to check on Rebekah." Alexia said walking away from them and Damon quickly got in front of her. "What do you want Damon?"

"Alex we need to talk." He said grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the house and down the driveway out of range from all the hearing vampire ears.

"Why are we out here?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself because it was a little cold out there.

"Because I don't want any vampire ears listening to me." He said nodding back at the house. "Some things are going to happen in the next couple of days and I don't want you freaking out." She raised her eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes as he continued. "Just trust me when I say everything we do is for a reason and if you get mad take it out on me not anyone else."

"Damon what are you planning on doing other than killing Klaus?"

"I can't tell you anything right now." He said shaking his head at her. "Just go get some sleep."

"Fine… whatever you say." Alexia said walking away from him and went into the house.

She went upstairs and walked to her room, Alexia sat there for a moment debating whether or not to go talk to Rebekah but then decided it was best to just leave her alone for the night so she went to sleep. The next morning she woke up and went looking for Rebekah after she showered and got dressed. She walked downstairs and found her sitting in the room with Mikael's dead body. Rebekah was in one of the chairs painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael to come to life again.

"Morning." Rebekah said not looking up from her toes.

"Is he still dead?"

"Unfortunately he is." Rebekah said finally looking up at her. "How does this color look on me?" she asked and Alexia smirked at her as she walked closer to her.

"That is cute." Alexia said then she heard coughing behind her and she turned around to see Mikael getting up.

"Finally… took you long enough." Rebekah said sarcastically as she looked at him and sat back in the chair.

"Rebekah." He said in a shocked voice.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking… save it. Nothing you say matters to me." She said in a calm even voice.

"I see." Mikael said climbing to his feet. "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me." She said sarcastically to him.

"Can we talk about this alone?" he asked looking over at Alexia.

"I'll just go in the other room." Alexia said as she went to walk away but Rebekah shook her head no and stopped her.

"Alex is my friend and she's going nowhere." Rebekah said to him in a stern voice.

Mikael just shrugged his shoulders. "You were never what I was after." He said to her in a calm voice.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!"

She quickly stood up and walked towards him. "I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life but Nik was not born a killer… none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires!" she said, they all could hear the pain in her voice. "You destroyed our family… not him."

"Rebekah..." he began to say but Rebekah walked away leaving him standing there watching her retreating back. Then he looked back at Alexia who was still standing there quietly and unsure of what exactly she should do. "How did you get involve with my children?"

"I only know Rebekah… I think." She said softly to him and he raised an eyebrow at her so she explained what she meant. "I don't seem to have all memories at the moment."

"A vampire compelled you to forget?"

"Yes but Klaus has made it worse by not allowing anyone other than himself give them back to me."

"Actually there is one other who can do it." Damon said walking into the room and both Mikael and Alexia looked over at him. "Klaus made on exception when he compelled you."

"Who?" Alexia snapped at him and Mikael smirked at her boldness.

"Elijah." Damon said to her and Mikael's eyes went wide.

"Why would Niklaus do that?" Mikael asked him.

"What does this guy Elijah have to do with any of this?"

"This really isn't a good time for this." Damon said walking away from them and Mikael quickly got in front of him stopping Damon from leaving.

"If you value your life I suggest you start talking." Mikael said threatening him.

"You don't understand what's going on so please just drop this for now." Damon said shaking his head but Mikael wasn't giving up and he quickly shoved his hand into Damon chest and Damon gasped in pain when Mikael wrapped his hand around his heart.

"You're hurting him… please stop." Alexia screamed as she ran towards them but when Mikael glared at her and she stopped in mid run.

"I'm getting the answers you want." He growled at her and then turned back to Damon. "What does my son have to do with this?"

"Alex was in love with him." Damon gasped out in pain and Alexia looked at him in silent but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I didn't want you to hurt anymore that is why I didn't tell you."

"How could you keep that from me?" She asked him in a low voice.

Mikael let Damon fall to the floor then he wiped his hand clean with a towel he found on one of the tables. "Are you happy now?" Damon growled at him as he watched his chest heal. "Alex he was one of the reasons you asked me to take your memories away."

"So you were the one that took this innocent girl's memories from her?" Mikael asked in calm voice and Damon nodded at him. "Did my son return her feelings?"

"I don't know." Damon said getting to his feet, he knew at one point he had plotted to use her against Elijah himself but things changed and he really did see her as one of his friends and Damon wasn't about to give Mikael any leverage over Elijah through her. "Elijah and I weren't the best of friends."

"I see." Mikael said walking away from him.

Alexia couldn't believe they were all hiding that from her and she didn't know if she should believe what Damon had just said. "Damon I asked you many times what you were hiding from me, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I saw the pain you were in when you asked me to erase it and I didn't want that to happen again." Damon said walking over to her. "I may be a dick most of the time but I really do like you as a friend and I protect my friends."

"Did he care about me?" she asked him in a low voice and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex when Klaus dies tonight you will have all your memories back." Damon said and she nodded at him.

"I'm going to go check on Rebekah." Alexia said as she reached up and caressed Damon's cheek. "Damon I know you aren't fond of showing you care but deep down inside you can be a good guy." She said leaning up on her toes and kissed his other cheek. "Let him out more." She said walking away from him. Alexia went upstairs and found Rebekah getting ready for the Homecoming Dance in Stefan's room. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be great." Rebekah said smiling at her. "Can you curl the back?" she asked turning back to face the mirror.

Alexia walked over to her and began working on Rebekah's hair. "Did you hear everything?"

"Yes… and it makes sense now." Rebekah said looking at her through the mirror and Alexia raised her eyebrow at her. "Nik was probably going to try and use you as a peace offering to Elijah for daggering him and at the same time turn Elijah against Damon for erasing your memories."

"But I asked him to do it."

"That wouldn't matter to Elijah." Rebekah said as Alexia finished up with the back of her hair. "Alex who bit you?" she asked turning to face her as she pointed at the scar on her neck.

"I don't know… Wait a minute can't you compel one of them to tell you everything?"

"No, they are all on vervain." Rebekah said shaking her head. "Damon keeps the liquor here spiked with it."

"So that means I have vervain in my system too?" Alexia asked and Rebekah nodded at her. "So if Elijah was here he couldn't compel me to remember anyways?"

"Not until you have been cleared of the vervain."

"How do I do that?" Alexia asked her.

"By staying out of the liquor here but I also found out the whole town slips it into the drinks every now and then."

Alexis was about to say something to her but Elena entered the room they were talking in and they both looked over at her. "Getting a head start, huh?" Elena said looking over at Rebekah as she leaned against the door.

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah said shocking both Elena and Alexia as she turned to look back in the mirror.

"Ever?" Elena said shocked.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway… I didn't want to leave anything to chance." She said shaking her head. "Have you heard any more from him?"

"No but I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair." Elena said looking at her through the mirror.

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" she asked.

"Yes." Elena said looking over at Alex who was now sitting on the bed.

"Don't tell me." Rebekah said turning and walking over to grab her bracelet. "I don't want to know, I just… I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

Elena and Alexia could both hear the hurt in her voice. "I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town." Elena said to her softly as she walked closer to Rebekah.

"Just be careful, I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted… No one in my family can." She said glancing back at Alexia.

Rebekah had tears in her eyes, Alexis and Elena could tell she was having a hard time with their plan. "Are you okay?" Alexis asked her.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She said as her voice got lower, she shook her head as she tried to stop the tears and turned back to face the mirror. "No tears… I don't want to ruin my makeup. How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Alexia said and Rebekah smiled softly at her.

"You look amazing! But you're missing one thing." Elena said as she took the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to Rebekah.

"My mother's necklace." Rebekah said in a shocked voice then she turned back to face the mirror.

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" Elena asked as she moved closer, Rebekah looked in the mirror and nodded. Elena slowly put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." Rebekah said softly.

Elena glanced over at Alexia then looked back at Rebekah as she daggered her through the back into her heart. "I'm so sorry, I can't leave anything to chance either."

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexia snapped as she jumped off the bed. "She was helping you guys and you stabbed her in the back… literally."

"I had too, she could have ruin things" Elena snapped back at her as she laid Rebekah down on the floor.

"You guys want people to trust you but yet you do things that keep that from happening."

"I feel bad that I just did this so please stop making me feel worse." Elena said as she looked over at the door. "Damon I need you." She said knowing he could hear her.

Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed and Alexia was pacing the room when Damon walked in the room. When he saw Rebekah's body on the ground he looked shocked. "Wow." He sad walking over to the bed and grabbed a blanket to cover Rebekah's body. "In the back… harsh!"

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side." Elena said shaking her head.

"You didn't give her a chance." Alexia said sarcastically to her.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very… "Katherine" of you." He said looking up at her as he tried to defuse whatever was going on between Elena and Alexia.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon." She said glancing over at Alexia. "Alex has already told me how shitty it was of me."

"It was a compliment. Sort of..." Damon said looking at her then over at Alexia.

"Stefan's right, someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up." She said as Damon sat on the bed next to her. "It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine." He said softly to her.

"Yeah but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link." She said to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Damon said trying to make her feel better. "Alex when this is over we can remove the dagger."

"Do that and she'll come after Elena." Alexia said confused on her own feelings. "Yeah I'm pissed Elena did this but that doesn't mean I want her dead for it."

"I wish it could have been different Alex." Elena said softly to her.

"I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Do you trust him? Mikael?" Elena asked looking at Damon.

"No."

"What about Stefan?" she asked him.

"Can't trust him anymore than Mikael." Alexia said sitting down on the other side of Elena.

"Alex is right about Stefan. We can't trust him… not as long as he is under Klaus's control." Damon said agreeing with her.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena said looking between them both.

"I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it." Damon said to them.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it." He said to Elena.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked him

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Elena said softly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said standing up. "Alex can we talk in the other room?"

"Yeah." She said getting up and walked out with Damon following behind her. When they got to his room she turned to face him. "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna need your help." He said walking to his dresser. "But I can't tell you anything right now."

"Ok… but don't expect me to kill anyone." She said walking away.

Alexia had no idea what Damon would need her to do but at this point all she wanted was to make sure Klaus died so she could get her memories back then leave back to Chicago and put as much distant between her and this town. A few hours later Damon walked in her room not looking too happy at all.

"Alex how about we go crash a homecoming party?" he asked walking over to lean against the dresser.

"I am not going to a high school dance." She said shaking her head at him. "I've to enough to last me a lifetime."

"Well the dance was canceled due to a flood in the gym and now it has been changed to a party at the Lockwood's place."

"Let me guess… Klaus?" she asked and he nodded at her. "What do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to be a distraction and I'll do the rest." He said smirking at her. "If Mikael can't distract Klaus I need you to do it."

"What if he kills me?"

"He won't, I won't let him." Damon said walking over to stand in front of her. "Remember I protect my friends."

"What about my brother he will be there?"

"He'll be fine." Damon said not elaborating that Matt was helping them out sort of.

"I'm wearing what I have on, I am not dressing up." She said to him gesturing to the red skinny pants, black knee high boots and black camisole she was wearing.

"Babe the clothes you got on are hot." He said wagging his eyebrows at her and she smirked at him. "At least wear this with it." He said picking her leather jacket up off the chair and tossed it to her. "Now you look as bad as I feel right now."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked him as she followed him out the door.

"Yes it is." He said walking ahead of her down the stairs and out to the car. "We have an original to kill."

When they got to the Lockwood's Mikael was standing in the shadow of some trees waiting for them and when they approached him he smirked at them. "Niklaus is inside the home and I can't get in there without an invite."

"We can." Damon said as he pointed between himself and Alexia. "Give me the stake and I will have the witch do her witchy migraine on Tyler to keep him out of the way then you distract Klaus and I stake him. Everything as planned except I'm the one staking him instead of you."

"If you try and double cross me, I will kill everyone you care about including Alexia and Elena." Mikael said as he handed the stake over to Damon.

"We all want the same thing… Klaus dead." Damon said putting the stake in his coat pocket and grabbed Alexia's hand pulling her with him to the front of the house.

Damon and Alexia walked up to the front door and one of Klaus' hybrids was standing there guarding the door. "Invite only, vampire." He said glaring at Damon.

"Here`s my RSVP." Damon growled at him as he ripped his heart out. "Hybrid." He said dropping the heart to the floor. "Come on Alex, let's get this over with."

"Damon how did you do that?" she asked quickly walking up to his side. "You just ripped his heart out without a struggle."

"Vampires can do that." He said like it was an obvious answer. "You go find Katherine and tell her we do everything as planned." He whispered to her in a low voice as they entered the house.

Alexia nodded at him as she went looking for Elena's evil double, she came upon Klaus saying something to her then he walked away. Alexia stood there watching until Katherine turned to face her. "Where is he?" Kathrine asked with a roll to her eyes.

"Inside and he said everything goes as planned." Alexia said as she turned to walk away.

"You do know that every single one of them have used you." Katherine said in a snarky voice and Alexia turned around to face her again. "If I were you once I got my memories back I would leave town."

"Why do you care what I do?" Alexia asked trying to control her anger.

"I don't care." Katherine said walking away from Alexia.

Alexia walked around the Lockwood mansion thinking about what Katherine said to her, she felt like Katherine was right. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Alexia went in search of Klaus. She aimlessly walked around the grounds and was just about to walk into the Lockwood mansion when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hello Love… fancy seeing you here." Klaus said as he walked closer to her and she slowly turned to face him, he could easily see she was nervous and scared. "There is nothing you need to fear."

"Klaus please give me my memories back." Alexia said softly and he shook his head no. "Please… I can't take this anymore."

"It would not serve my purpose if you know everything before I need you to know." Klaus said as he reached forward to caress her face and she flinched. "As long as I need you alive there is no reason to fear me."

"If I tell you a secret that will save your life will you please give me my memories back?" Alexia asked and his hand went quickly from her cheek to the back of her neck and yanked her forward. She gasped at the sudden movement. "You're hurting me."

"I will snap your little neck if you don't start talking right now!" he growled in her face.

"If you kill me… you will never know." Alexia said as she braced her hands on his chest and tried to push back but it was pointless.

Klaus ease his hold but didn't release her completely as he smirked at her. "No one can kill me, I am an original." He said in a menacing voice. "Let's take a walk, love."

Alexia wasn't given much of choice as Klaus moved his hand from her neck to her arm and roughly pulled her along with him. He stopped for a moment talking with one of his hybrids before they continued into the house. Alexia stood leaned up against the wall watching as Klaus played some drinking game. He kept one eye on her knowing she knew something and he was going to use her memory as leverage to get what he wanted.

One of his hybrids came walking up to him. "You have a visitor."

"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here." Klaus said with slight humor to his voice as he glanced over at Alexia and winked.

"He said his name is Mikael." The hybrid said.

"Then we mustn`t keep him waiting." Klaus said walking over and took a hold of Alexia's arm. "Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad." He said looking at the hybrid. "Tony, you know what to do." He said as he looked over at Alexia. "You want your memories back you better be straight with me." He said and she nodded at him. "Is this some kind of set up?"

"Yes but I don't know the details." Alexia said softly. "Just don't step out of the house."

"Go to the tomb and if you're right I will give your memories back."

"How do I know you will do it?" Alexia asked before he could walk away.

"That's the thing love… you have to either trust I will or don't go and never have your memories."

Alexia nodded at him and quickly left, she didn't know who to trust anymore. The only thing she knew was that she wanted out of Mystic Falls and she had to do it soon. Alexia began the long walk to the tomb thinking if she should trust Klaus or not. Maybe it was a blessing she couldn't remember anything and if she just left she could move on.

The next morning Klaus was walking towards the truck he had kept the caskets in when his phone rang, he smirked when he saw who the caller was. "Stefan! Miss me already?" he said with amusement in his voice.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less." Klaus said.

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me… resentment gets old." Klaus said as he approached his truck that had the caskets in it.

"You know what never gets old? Revenge!" Stefan said smirking to himself.

Klaus opened the truck to find it was empty and the caskets were gone. "No." Klaus yelled into the phone.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan said as he stood in the large room, looking at the caskets he took from Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Klaus snapped at him over the phone.

"Just enjoying my freedom."

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" he snapped not being able to control his anger.

"You do that and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?" Stefan said and Klaus stood quiet. "Where is Alexia, Klaus? I know you were the last one to see her."

"My brother's lovely lady friend has chosen the road of staying without her memories and seems to have left town." Klaus said with humor in his voice. "She had warned me of the set up that imbecile of a brother you have tried and when I went to grant her wish of giving her memories back she wasn't where we had agreed to meet."

"I don't believe you… where is she Klaus?" Stefan snapped at him. "What have you done to her?"

Klaus didn't bother answering he just hung up and stood there wondering himself where did she go. When he had arrived at the tomb it was empty and Alexia was nowhere to be found. His only leverage over Elijah was gone without a trace and still without her memories.

**AN: This the end of this story... I had intended to write a sequel but it was going to be based on The Originals. I'm not quite sure if that will happen because this story didn't seem to get much of a response.**


End file.
